Marriage of Convenience
by danyel
Summary: Zuko is getting married to someone that Fire Lord Iroh picked out. Zuko feels marriage will not disrupt his life. Boy is he mistaken.
1. Chapter 1

Marriage of Convenience

**Marriage of Convenience**

_Ok the war is over peace has been established among the four nations. Iroh comes back to help Zuko rule.. _

Fire Lord Zuko was on his balcony looking over the city and sea in front of him. His head was resting on the palm of his left hand. A single ship was in port and on the ship his fiancée, bride, soon to be wife, Fire Lady and eventually fire lady. How did he get into this mess? He of course could blame it on his uncle Iroh. who told Zuko that he wanted him to settle down with a wife. Zuko asked why. The reply, you're not getting any older. Fire Lord Zuko couldn't help but smile, he was after all only 20 years old very young. Then when Iroh had said it was his duty to give the people something to look forward to. It was a sign of growth and peace. Well, with that said Zuko agreed.

This was nothing new. Duty and honor ran his life from the day he was born all through child hood and even now as a young adult. Duty was toward his country. He chose to be honorable and join the Avatar and his group. He chose duty when he stepped into the palace and challenged his sister's right to rule the county. And again he chose honor by not sentencing his father to death but instead letting him live. Instead of killing is sister he sent her away to get the help she needed.

No, this was nothing new. Marriage was going to be something he would just take in stride. The only problem was his bride was chosen by Iroh and other noble officials. The marriage would be an alliance that would strengthen the Nation as a whole. He didn't really care; no he didn't even know her name, but then he did not ask what her name was. No woman could upset his way of life. He had been through much worse. Stretching his arms above his head he yawned and walked into his bedroom. Servants began scurrying around getting his royal wedding garments together. Smiling he thought, this will be a piece of cake.

**Down by the sea **

She stood looking out at the sea from where they had just sailed from. She didn't want to do this. No she wanted to go home. Smiling she laughed at herself, at no time in her life had she ever wanted to be home. However, right now home sounded a lot better than being married off to some noble, stuck up, lord. She didn't even know his name. All she knew was that he must be really important to have the wedding at the palace.

This was nothing new. Duty and honor ran hand in hand with her life. Duty decided for her when she joined the fight to expand the Fire Nations Empire. Honor kept her strong when she switched sides to actually save the people she loved the most. Yeah, you could say she was the lucky one; she didn't lose any one and came out of the war with nothing more than a scratch. Her family was still in good standing with the Fire Nations royal court and her courage and bravery was well known through out the nation. Maybe that is why she was chosen as a bride, her reputation was respected among every one in the Nation.

Marriage, her mother made it sound as if it was the greatest thing in life. Well she would take this marriage in stride with every thing else she did. No, this wouldn't upset her life or the way she handled herself. She had been through to much to have a man cause her any distress. The litter came to carry her to the palace. Letting another sigh out she pulled the red veil of nobility across her face and placed her hands inside her wedding robes. Stepping into the litter she sat down, adjusted her garments, smiled, and thought to herself, this will be a piece of cake.


	2. Chapter 2

Iroh sat on the thrown looking over the guests

Iroh sat on the thrown looking over the guests. People from every nation had come to see whom Prince Zuko was marrying. His nephew sat beside him in his wedding garments a bored expression was on his face. Nudging his nephew with his elbow Iroh leaned next to him. Zuko looked up at his uncle. Iroh gestured to the front of the room. There in the entrance stood his bride.

He couldn't really tell from the distance what she looked like. Especially with her swathed in her wedding garments. He could tell however, that her hair was black, twisted and braided into unique patterns atop her head. Every woman had their own special way of doing their hair. A way no one else could copy. The way this woman had her hair reminded him of some one else. Her wedding attire was traditional white with red flames embroidered on the sleeves winding themselves up to her neck. A red veil covered her face. It was bad luck to see the brides face until after they said their vows. Almost forgetting, Zuko quickly replaced his own veil.

There was one plat form in front of the thrown; this was where the fire priest stood ready to begin the marriage. As husband and wife the two would walk up hand in hand and through a sheet of fire. This was a symbol of trusting each other. It also showed the Nation, as a whole that said husband and wife would stand together as one when ruling the Fire Nation.

Zuko was now standing on the plat form. Facing his guests and watching as his bride began to come to him. His eyes followed her every move. Surprise over took him when he noticed her procession down the ale was not a graceful hip-swaying walk. No, it was all business she did not take the small steps that ever women were taught, instead she took long strides. Her head was held high, a sign Zuko took as pride and defiance. Her movements spoke of years in combat, just by the lightness of her step and angle of her head. She was by his side in a matter of seconds; the priest cleared his throat and began the long boring speech.

She glanced out of the corner of her eye at him. She couldn't tell who he was because of the veil. He stood a good 4 inches taller than her. His stance was all business, and glancing down at his feet he was in combat stance. She smiled slightly; at least he wasn't a weakly. Oh, she would have hated that. Glancing up again she spotted the fire crown on his head. A cold shiver ran down her spine. It was Prince Zuko she was marrying. Oh dear, this couldn't be happening, her parents never said a thing about her future husband being Prince Zuko. It had been at least five years since he last saw her, she had been there to watch Zuko become Fire Lord. Her head snapped up suddenly as the priest addressed her by her name. No not her name but the one given to her after the war ended.

"Do you take Prince Zuko as your husband?" The priest asked.

Letting out another sigh she spoke. "Yes I do."

Zuko glanced at her. That voice it sounded very familiar. He glanced up at his uncle, the old man had a wide smile on is face. Something was up his uncle was up to his old tricks again.

The ceremony was coming to a close. The last thing was to put the ring on her finger. Facing her Zuko took her left hand. He marveled at how long and delicate her fingers were as he slide the ring on her finger. He also felt the calluses on the palm of her hand. So he was right, she was a fighter. The priest raised his arms sending flames through the air as he pronounced them husband and wife.

Zuko reached out and gently let the veil that covered her face fall. She mimicked him letting the veil fall from his face. Duty called like always, and Zuko barely even glancing at her as he cupped the side of her face with his hand and kissed her. His eyes widened slightly when she returned his kiss, only with more dominance and demand. Her hand crept up to rest on his shoulder. Gently he broke the kiss the rejoicing in the room was deafening. Zuko slightly frowned at the sly smile she gave him, most defiantly not a timid woman.

He held his hand out. She gently placed her hand in his and the two walked up the stairs and through the sheet of flames The Fire Lord had provided. She didn't even hesitate, not like other women Zuko has seen. Other weddings, where the men had to coax their bride to walk through. But no, not her, she even tried to beat him through the fire; her steps were long and deliberately faster than his. Zuko growled in the back of his throat as he quickened his steps to keep up with her. They finally made it in front of his uncle. Iroh had a huge smile on his face as he stood up, and blessed the new couple.

Next the two separated his new wife would be disrobed and helped into more loose garments to perform the wedding dance. Zuko left also to get into his royal attire. He knew he had a scowl on his face but he didn't care. He was not looking forward to the wedding dance; he just knew his new wife was going to pull something.


	3. Chapter 3

She stomped into her personal quarters, the ones that now, belonged solely to her, as a Fire Lady of the Fire Nation. Servants rushed around, picking up clothes, she tossed as she disrobed.

"You knew it was Fire Lord Zuko, didn't you?" Mai accused angrily, her eyes narrowed in a glare toward Ty Lee who sat on the edge of the bed with a smile.

The doors swung open again and in rushed an older lady. In her hands she had fire lily hair combs for her hair.

"My baby is all grown up now." She half sobbed as she began to rearrange her daughter's hair.

"Hello mother." She sighed as she gave into the twisting and turning of her hair.

"Tell me something. You knew it was Fire Lord Zuko."

"And if I did?" Her mother asked, as she pulled a long piece of her hair and twisted it up.

"Well you should have told me." Mai cried in exasperation.

"Told you! Then you would have refused, if your father and I had forced you, you would have thrown a fit. No, it was much better this way. Besides, you always had a soft spot for the fire Fire Lord." One last pull and her daughter's hair was finished. Standing back she admired her work. "There, you truly look lovely my child. Your father is very proud of you for not attacking Fire Lord Zuko. He said he was glad you didn't have your holsters on your wrists." Her daughter shifted her golden eyes toward the ceiling trying to act innocent.

"Mai you didn't." Mai's mother grabbed her arm and yanked the sleeve back to revile the holster. Sighing the exact way Mai always did, she began removing the holster. "You didn't need those."

"Yes I did. What if we where under attack, and." Mai trailed off by the look her mother gave her. "Fine I don't need them."

"Ok, are you ready to perform the wedding dance? Why don't you show us a few of the steps?" She then sat down next to Ty Lee.

Mai gave another loud sigh as she got up and moved to the center of the room. She really was going to have a hard time doing this. It was hard enough knowing that Zuko didn't even recognizer, let alone having to swallow her pride, and dance before him. Taking a slight bow she raised her hands, and began, first pointing her left foot, than her right. Lowering her arms, she raised her hand palm first, a sign of submission to her husband. If he didn't walk up to her and place his hand in hers, she would go onto the next phase.

"Mai not so stiff. Graceful, with meaning." Mai's mother said.

"Like this." Ty lee said jumping up and running up next to Mai. Mai watched as Ty lee performed the steps flawlessly and with seductive movements.

"I can see why your husband tripped, as he hurried to your side." Mai said with a sarcastic grin on her face.

"Yes well. At least, I didn't have to go through the next couple of steps. Lets see how soon you can get Zuko to your side." Ty Lee said with a competitive grin.

Lifting her chin a notch Mai stared down at Ty Lee. "I could really care less if he came to me at all."

"Am sure you don't mean that Mai."

"No I do mean it. I am doing this for you and father. As soon as I am done with my duty, I probably won't see much of my husband, and that is fine with me. Besides, you tricked me into this, so don't expect me to be the blushing bride." Mai said with anger.

A servant rushed in announcing that everyone was ready for her. Mai held her head, up swept her skirt up and followed the servant. I will get through this, with dignity.

Zuko again was slightly bored sitting next to his uncle. The room was suddenly quiet. Zuko sat a little straighter as he watched his wife walk in.

Her head was held high and her golden eyes seemed to bore into him. She stood in front of him, and ever so slightly, inclined her head. He guessed it was the closest thing to a bow he was going to get. He watched as she raised her hands above her head and began her footsteps. Her movements, he noticed, were too precise, no real grace to them. Her stance was not one of submission, but clearly one of battle. He tried to hide a smile, when he noticed how hard she was trying to appear graceful. At the end of her move, she raised one hand toward him palm up, and looked him straight in the eye. Her golden eyes were unreadable, but he could tell she was having a hard time going through with this. Decisions, should he put her out of her misery, or let her continue. Heck, you only get married once, right? He turned his head to the side, a sign to her that he wasn't interested.

When he glanced back he received a ferrous glare from her golden eyes. It took him by surprise the anger; if he didn't know better, he would mistake her for a fire bender; he honestly saw flames flicking in her eyes. Her next movements were done in anger. Finally, at the end of the second dance, she bent down on her knees her hands in front of her, palms up. Surprise caught him; she had moved from the first dance, straight to the third, a clear sign of submission to her lord husband. Smiling slightly, Zuko rose from his place, and walked over to her. Bending down he took her hands in his and raised her up. He could tell, just by her body language that she was mad. Gently he lifted her hands up, turned them over, and placed a soft kiss on the palm of each hand. A sign that he accepted her and her role in his life.

Mai blinked in surprise, at how good his lips felt against her skin. Sighing, with delight her fingers gently tickled his chin. He looked up at her, a slight smile on his lips. He than led her over to where they were supposed to sit. As she took her seat beside him, he gently leaned forward, and whispered in her ear.

"I finally figured out who you are. Your movements, betray you. Mai."

Shocked Mai looked at him. He raised his glass to her and smiled. A small bit of joy ran through her body and she returned his smile, with a rare smile of her own.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING THIS IS A LOVE SCENE THOSE WHO DO NOT LIKE THESE KIND OF SCENES YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED TO SKIP THIS CHAPTER**

Her hands shook as she tore at the delicate red silk of her lingerie. _Stop it _she mentally scolded herself. She smiled to herself yes she was happy and relived. It was Zuko and he had recognized her thinking back to the reception. She could still feel the slight breeze of his breath against her ear and the faint smell of wine on his breath, as he whispered "I recognize your stance anywhere Mai." Yes, she had shivered with pleasure, pleased to know he hadn't forgotten her.

Zuko walked down the long hall way. His brow knitted in thought. _It was Mai. Mai was his wife, this was going to make matters complicated. He had planned on consummating the marriage and then letting his wife do as she pleased and he would go on with his own life. But it was Mai. Damn, could he trust her he hadn't seen her for years? Damn uncle and his match making. He had a good mind to tell his uncle off. _

His feet finally brought him to his bedroom door. He stood there for several minutes staring at his bedroom door, his eyes studying the texture of the wood, taking in the fire insignia. _Idiot just open the door._ He cursed under his breath as his hand shook turning the door knob. The door swung open and he stepped in quickly shutting the door and leaning his back against it. As his eyes adjusted to the dark he spotted Mai in the delicate fire lace that barely concealed her body. His mind began to race. _He couldn't trust her who knows what weapons she had stashed in her exotic hair arrangement. He could imagine his hands taking clips and pins out of her hair and watching it fall in thick dark waves _around_ her shoulders. _Taking a breath he stopped thinking of that and turned his mind to other areas she could be stashing her weapons. _He had seen a flash of steal on her leg. He could see himself gently caressing her nicely shaped leg and….god help him. _

Mai looked at her husband. He looked nervous, in fact his hands shook and his golden eyes shifted up and down her body. She knew what was on his mind it was clear on the look of his face and the odd twitching of his hands.

Zuko's throat felt dry. He didn't know what to do. _Talk to her, say something she looks just as nervous as you._

"Lady Mai." Zuko choked out. _Oh real smooth._

Mai reacted instantly she slid gracefully onto her knees in front of him her hands stretched in front of her.

"My lord husband." Her voice was soft.

He gently grasped her out stretched arm and pulled her up. He placed her open palm against his bare chest; his thumb gently caressed the back of her hand.

"You don't have to stand on ceremony when we are alone Mai." Zuko said softly.

He felt her fingers curl against his chest gently. Her golden eyes stared at him unblinking. Her lower lip trembled slightly. She looked so vulnerable terribly different from the ceremony.

"Are you afraid Mai?" He asked.

Mai narrowed her eyes slightly _was he making fun of her. _However she saw the concern in his eyes and felt it in the way he held her hand against his chest. _I can be honest; I can always be honest with Zuko._

"Not of you." Mai said quickly. She felt a vibration under her fingers when she glanced up into his eyes she saw mischief. "What's so funny?"

"I think you're lying to me." Zuko said leaning over to whisper next to her ear.

She glared at him. She had always had the upper hand when she was with Zuko but now he had… confidence. Yes that's what it was Zuko was confident in himself. The knowledge hit her harder than she expected. If he was confident in himself he didn't need the love or approval of others, and that included her.

"Sit down Mai." His voice broke through her thoughts. He had backed her up until she sank on the edge of the bed. Zuko kneeled down in front of her and put his hands on her waist. His fingers spread across the small of her back and his thumbs began a slow circular massage on her lower stomach. Leaning forward he kissed her side of her neck his lips moving gently over her smooth skin.

With every stroke of his thumbs Mai felt herself relax. She bit her lower lip to keep a moan of pleasure from escaping. Closing her eyes she tried to concentrate on something else, anything but the feel of his hands and the pressure of his lips against her neck.

"Mai we don't have to consummate the marriage tonight. If you're not ready I understand." Zuko said as he leaned back from her neck to look at her.

Mai stared at him for a minute. She was so focused on the pleasurable contact his hands were giving her she couldn't think of what he was saying. "What?" She asked. But it came out more of a moan than in a word.

"I asked you a question." Zuko said with a smile. _So she likes this. I wonder if I add a little heat. _As soon as he focused some of the heat on too his hands he saw Mai close her eyes and shudder.

"Ask me the question again." Mai commanded trying to gain some control over the situation.

"Do you want me to make love to you Mai?"

"It's our duty." Mai said simply.

"I don't want you to do anything you feel is your duty Mai." Zuko replied.

"I'm not scared if that's what you're saying." Mai said irritation running through her voice.

Zuko let out a loud sigh, _this was going to be more difficult, she's being stubborn, I guess I'll just have to kiss her. _Zuko leaned into her, his lips settling on hers. Sighing against her lips he moved his hand to her neck and applied gentle heat to the base of her neck. Mai's response to his kiss was nice. She melted against him opening her lips to his. Zuko's thumb made lazy circles against the side of her neck. He was deliberate in his bid to calm her down and relax her. He succeeded when Mai ran her fingers through his hair and gave a sex moan against his lips. Breaking away gently Zuko smiled at Mai's bemused expression.

"I know your not scared Mai. I'm just giving you a choice in the matter." Zuko said.

Mai stared dumbly at his lips. _She couldn't think. _"A choice?"

"Yes, do you want to continue?" Zuko asked softly his hand continued to massage the base of her neck.

"Yes I do." Mai whispered her face was slightly flushed from admitting she wanted Zuko to make love to her.

_She's embarrassed how cute._

Before Mai had a chance to go back on her wish, Zuko had pulled her against him. His mouth settled on top of hers again. Mai was too caught up in the kiss to notice that Zuko had untied every silk ribbon that was holding her night clothes together, she vaguely felt the silken material fall from her shoulders and around her waist. Zuko roughly got to his feet and pulled her with him never breaking the hungry kiss. _When did Zuko learn to kiss like this_ Mai's one coherent thought flitted across her mind?

Zuko's hands settled around her waist and untied the last ribbon letting the clothing fall against her skin and land in a red pool around her feet. Mai gave a protesting moan against his lips. He quickly swept her up and laid her down on the bed, he covered his body with his before she could cover her nakedness. He felt her body stiffen.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Zuko whispered as he kissed the side of her neck gently.

Mai gasped as his hand ran down her side and stopped suddenly on her thigh his fingers brushed against her knife holster.

"What's this?" Zuko said as he raised his head and looked Mai in the eye.

"Nothing." Mai replied with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"Good, because your not going to need this." Zuko undid the buckle and dropped the holster on the ground. "Or these." Zuko reached for her hair and pulled out the four throwing needles she had hidden in her hair.

"Now then are there any other surprises hidden?" Zuko asked with a smile.

"No that's all." Mai said with a scowl.

"Are you sure I don't mind checking." Zuko said with a grin his hands already were roaming.

"I'm sure." Mai growled angrily.

Before Mai could get any angrier Zuko kissed her again. Mai responded in seconds her hands going around his back, her nails bit into his shoulders as she tried to pull him closer. Zuko ran his hand across her breast, and smiled as she arched her back to get closer to him. She was making it difficult for Zuko to take it slow. Her sexy moans were driving him crazy. Slowly he eased into her but stopped when he reached her shield of resistance. Lifting his head he looked at Mai.

"Look at me Mai." Zuko growled out, he was shaking trying to control his urge.

Mai's eyes locked on his.

"You belong to me now, and forever." Zuko.

"I always have Zuko." She replied softly.

His mouth covered hers again. He thrust deep inside her with one swift motion, thinking to get the pain she would have done with. Mai let out a gasp of surprise.

"It will feel better in a moment." Zuko growled against her neck.

"No it hurts right now." Mai said struggling beneath him. Zuko's breathing was labored he sounded out of breath, his face rested in the hallow of her shoulder. His lips began to move against her skin his tongue tickling her sensitive skin. The sweet torment made her forget some of the pain.

"Stop pushing against me Mai. I can't stop now." Zuko ordered his voice sounded harsh.

"Stop tickling me than." Mai ordered right back.

"The pain will stop soon."

Zuko began to move above her and Mai felt the sharp pain again.

"Stop moving it hurts." Mai said digging her nails into his skin.

"Fine." Zuko barked out. His control was slowly slipping.

Mai ignored his harshness and gently ran her hand through his hair. She smiled when she felt him shudder at her touch. Her other hand gently stroked his back. At every touch Zuko growled his face twisting with passion. And then he moved. Mai was about to complain until she felt the pleasure run through her body. Her hips pushed up against his instinctively. He couldn't stop his own climax or the loud growl of satisfaction as he spilled his seed into her. Mai let out a small cry of pleasure as she too met her climax. He collapsed on top of her giving her his whole weight trying to stop her trembling.

As soon as Mai stopped trembling Zuko rolled off of her. He smiled as Mai scooted closer to him. Reaching out Zuko pulled her into his arms her head rested against his shoulder and her hand gently landed on the flat of his stomach. Mai soon drifted off into sleep. Zuko however couldn't sleep. He was going to have a talk with his uncle tomorrow; his original plan of leaving his wife alone wouldn't work. Once he touched her he would always burn with the desire to have her again. _Damn!_

_I have decided to just do chapters of how married life is like between Mai and Zuko. I will update when I am inspired with ideas on their life together._


	5. Chapter 5

Zuko woke up before dawn as usual. It had become a tradition to wake before the sun and watch it rise over the Fire Nation. Yawning Zuko stretched his arms out. His eyes widened in surprise as he noticed Mai snuggled against his side. The recollection of last night came back to him. He was married, _lord I think I'm going to be sick. _Trying to relax his body he used his free hand to massage his temple he could feel a headache coming on.

Mai let out a small sigh and scooted closer. _I got to get out of here…feeling…claustrophobic. _Taking a deep breath Zuko began to easy Mai off his arm, next he gently lifted her arm across his chest and replaced himself with a pillow. Easing off the bed he stood holding his breath and watched as Mai snuggled her face into the pillow. Tip toeing to the walk in closet Zuko quickly pulled on some pants and a loose fitting robe. He held his breath again as he opened the door and snuck into the hall way. As soon as he shut the door he let out a loud sigh.

His uncle was going to get it this morning. Zuko took long strides down the hall way and down the set of stairs that led on to the patio that looking over the city. Sure enough Fire Lord Iroh was sitting in front of a small table holding a cup of tea.

"Morning nephew, I am shocked to see you up this soon. Surely you had a late night." Iroh said with a smile.

"That's none of your business." Zuko snapped as he sat next to his uncle.

"You don't look well."

"No I feel kind of sick, um overwhelmed by the fact that I am married to Mai."

"Peppermint tea is just the thing for an upset stomach." Iroh said as he began preparing a cup for Zuko.

"Mind telling me how you chose my wife."

"Not at all." Iroh replied as he handed the tea cup to Zuko.

"You actually signed the marriage contract when you were five. Mai signed when she was three or her parents did anyway."

"I don't remember this." Zuko said in shock.

"No and you never would have, the original contract was destroyed by your father. However I kept a copy and so did Mai's parents. You broke the contract when you were banished and then again when you became a traitor to the Fire Nation. Your father told her parents that Mai didn't have to live up to the contract. I am not sure what happened after you left a second time as you recall I was busy myself."

"She helped me escape The Boiling Rock. Azula threw her in Prison. I am not sure what happened after that."

"It is best to forget the past nephew and look toward the future instead. Now be silent nephew the sun is rising." Iroh said softly as he took a deep breath.

Zuko turned his attention to the city in front of him. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. Zuko smiled as he felt the warmth of the sunlight dance across his face and fill his body with the energy every fire bender needed. With a content sigh he opened his eyes and looked over the city, it always felt good to see the sun rise on the Fire Nation. It was a perfect way to start the each day.

"It feels good to start the day like this." Iroh commented as he drank the last of his tea and stood up. "I think I have answered enough of your questions for the day."

"You haven't answered nearly enough." Zuko replied as he followed his uncle into the palace.

"Zuko learn to appreciate what has been given to you." Iroh replied.

"Nothing has ever been given to me." Zuko ranted next to his uncle.

"You have just been given a wife. A wife you will love and cherish. A wife who will stand next to you, support you, encourage you through out your life."

"I hardly think Mai is the loving and cherishing type." Zuko said with a dry laugh

"Do not judge her until you understand the whole truth." Iroh replied.

"Enough of this talk, its making me sick again." Zuko's face was looking very pale. "Let's go over the agenda for the day. There is an ambassador from the northern city I want to talk to then …."

"Your agenda for the day is to spend some time with your wife." Iroh interrupted him.

"What?" Zuko stopped walking.

"Your agenda is to spend the day with your wife. Tomorrow I will have a job for both of you to do." Iroh kept walking down the hallway. "Have a nice day Zuko."

Zuko stood in the middle of the hallway for what seemed like minutes. _Oh no, what I'm I going to do with Mai for a whole day._ His mine began to race with possibilities. _Take her to the fair, no she would hate that. Hiking in the mountains, nah she doesn't seem the hiking type. _As he thought he let his feet walk him back to his room. Slowly opening the door he stepped into his room. The sun was streaming though the balcony. Mai stood leaning against the frame looking out across the ocean.

"I thought you would still be in bed." Zuko said.

Mai turned and in one fluid motion her arm out stretched and a small arrow flying through the air right at him. Zuko dodged it by mere inches; he actually felt the breeze of the arrow fly past his nose.

"I thought I had stripped you of all your gadgets." Zuko growled.

"They are not gadgets." Mai replied with a glare.

"You could have killed someone." Zuko continued.

"That's what their for." She replied coolly.

"You're not supposed to kill your husband." Zuko growled _damn her for arguing with me over this._

"Indeed." Mai snarled as she turned back to the view of the ocean.

Taking a deep breath Zuko counted to ten before replying back to his wife.

"I thought we would spend the day together." Zuko said breaking the silence.

"Doing what?" Mai asked not even looking at him.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Zuko asked as he walked over to where Mai was standing.

"I don't particularly care." Mai replied still staring intently at the ocean.

"What are you looking at?" Zuko asked as his eyes spotted the ship head out into the ocean.

"I'm watching my parents sail back to Omashue without me." Mai replied simply. She turned away heading back into the bedroom. "I'm going to take a bath."

"Yeah you're probably feeling a little tender. A bath will feel good." Zuko rattled off.

Mai glared at Zuko and walked into the adjoining bath slamming the door behind her.

Zuko stood for a moment and then fell on their bed, _I am such an idiot. _After a little bit Mai came out of the bath fully clothed in beach wear.

"You want to go the beach?" Zuko asked looking her over.

"No, I just put my beach clothes on because I felt like it." Mai replied in a mono tone.

"Well there's a beach on the south side of the city that rarely gets used, we'd have it pretty much to ourselves." Zuko said as he grabbed a few towels.

"Sounds good to me." Mai replied as she followed Zuko out of their room.

They walked in silence as Zuko led the way. He was taking the back roads so he wouldn't have to run into anyone. That was the last thing he wanted some citizen getting all excited. They walked in an awkward silence, Mai studied the horizon and Zuko watched his feet move forward.

"So did you sleep well?" Zuko asked trying to make conversation.

"I would have slept better if someone didn't snore." Mai said

"I don't snore!" Zuko said much offended.

"You know your not suppose to argue with your wife." Mai said with a smile. It was always fun teasing Zuko.

"Fine I snore." Zuko mumbled under his breath.

Mai smiled and reached for his hand with hers. Zuko looked at her, and that's when he saw the burn. The scar ran from her wrist and wound up her elbow stopping at her shoulder. They had already made it to the beach when Zuko yanked Mai around to face him.

"What!" Mai asked irritated at being yanked.

"Who did this to you?" Zuko growled angrily grabbing her arm and pointing to the burn.

"Oh you finally noticed that did you?" Mai said sarcastically.

"Mai am serious tell me who burned you? Did this happen after I left?" Zuko asked trying to keep from shouting in anger.

"Didn't think leaving me behind would have such dire consequences did you?" Mai snapped at him.

"Did Azula do this to you?" Zuko's voice rose again.

"Lower your voice or we'll have every one on the beach hear us." Mai hissed.

"Mai I'm not going to ask again. Who did this to you?" Zuko whispered angrily he still had a hold of her arm and was slowly squeezing it.

"Remember the day at the Boiling Rock. Azula had a fit when she found I helped you escape she gave me this." Mai sat down on the sand bringing her knees up, wrapping her arms around her legs she rest her chin on her knees.

"She used the snake fire." Zuko stated his voice shaking with emotion.

"I guess she did. It snaked up my arm, it's the worst pain I've every felt. Your sister than threw me and Ty Lee into the Boiling Rocky prison." Mai said softly.

"You were hurt because of me. I can never forgive myself for causing you such pain." Zuko said.

"You're going to have to learn to forgive yourself. I don't blame you for what happened to me. Between the two of us my punishment was nothing like yours. I was freed from the marriage contract. We both ended up being traitors only my Uncle got Ty Lee and me out and sent us to Omashu. At least there my parents could keep us safe." Mai turned to look at Zuko. "You had it much worse you were banished to roam the world alone."

"I'm sorry Mai." Zuko whispered.

"Stop apologizing, I don't want to talk about this anymore." Mai said softly she moved to cover the scare on her arm with her red towel.

"No, don't cover it up. Its part of you Mai and I love it." Zuko said with a small smile as he ran his fingers down her arm across the scar.

Mai glanced at Zuko thinking he was kidding with her. However while his face was blank of emotions his eyes always gave him away. She was actually shocked to see that he really meant it. She let a small smile lift her lips.

The rest of the day Zuko and Mai spent catching up on each others lives. They headed back to the palace as the sun set. Mai was surprised at how much she had enjoyed herself. They had gone swimming, strolled along the beach. And now hand in hand they walked slowly back to their rooms. Maybe just maybe marriage wasn't going to be all that bad.


	6. First Fight

Mai woke instantly when she felt Zuko begin to move around next to her on the bed. Keeping her body relaxed Mai pretended to still be asleep. She felt Zuko gently lift her arm off his chest and replace himself with a pillow, exactly like yesterday morning. She felt the bed rise up slightly when Zuko stood up. Mai suddenly felt his fingers sweep across the side of her cheek, moving her hair aside he gently placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Mai almost gasped from such a gentle gesture. Then the door shut softly as Zuko left the bedroom.

Mai leapt out of bed racing to the walk in closet. Grabbing some baggy pants and shirt she hastily changed. Leaving her hair down she softly followed Zuko. The sun wasn't even up yet. _What the hell is Zuko doing up this early._ Mai thought irritated as she followed Zuko down the stairs and watched him walk out onto the patio

"Morning Zuko." Iroh greeted. "Good morning to you also Princess Mai."

"No she's still sleeping." Zuko replied.

"No I'm awake." Mai said softly as she walked out into the cool morning air.

"What are you doing up?" Zuko asked in shock.

"I could ask you the same." Mai retorted.

"Mai have a cup of tea and sit next to me." Iroh commanded gently.

Mai gracefully sat down next to the Fire Lord. Iroh placed a hot cup of tea in her hands. Zuko sat on the other side of the Fire Lord.

"You have good ears." Mai commented.

"Yes I do. Mai you do not have to stand on ceremony when we are alone. Iroh is fine and better yet Uncle Iroh if you are comfortable addressing me as such."

"I am honored to call you my uncle." Mai said with a smile. She had always like Iroh even when she was little. "What brings the two of you out here at this ungodly hour?"

"It has become tradition that I greet the sun every day. I like to watch the sun rise over the fire nation and fill me with the needed energy to fire bend. Your husband has joined me in this ritual for several years now." Iroh said as he took a sip of tea.

"Uncle Iroh claims the sun never sets on the Fire Nation." Zuko broke in.

Mai glanced at the dark city before them. The darkness began to fad away as the sun began to rise. Yellow threads of light began to eat the darkness away. Even though Mai couldn't feel the energy used for fire bending she still felt the reassuring warmth of light on her skin.

"It's going to be another beautiful day." Iroh commented softly.

"Uncle how did the meeting with the ambassador from the northern city go?" Zuko asked.

"I am glad you brought that up. The Water kingdom and Earth kingdom are not trading with the Fire Nation. Our Northern city is worried since we like the ice from the Water Kingdom and the fertilized soil of the Earth Kingdom to grow our crops. He suggested sending one of our foreign diplomats to the other nations. Even though the war has been over for several years we still have many soldiers posted in these nations that haven't returned home."

"That is a good idea." Zuko agreed. "Who are you sending?"

"You and Mai." Iroh stated.

Zuko began choking on his tea.

"I have no desire to see those nations again." Zuko sputtered angrily. "I've spent more than enough time in both nations to last a life time."

"I want someone I trust going to each Nation. I trust you to go and get our trading routs going again." Iroh than took Mai's hand and Zuko's and placed them in each others. "And it gives you two more time together. Think of it as a wedding present from me." And with those words Iroh got up and left the two alone.

Zuko quickly pulled his hand away from Mai's. Mai placed her hands in her lap and stared at them. She could feel the heat radiating off of Zuko, he was very angry.

With several deep breaths Zuko calmed himself.

"What do you think?" Zuko asked softly.

"I don't really care for either Nation." Mai stated truthfully. "Nevertheless it is our duty to bring home our soldiers and to bring prosperity back to our Nation."

"There we go again with 'It's my duty'. I hate duty." Zuko muttered darkly.

"Excuse me?" Mai asked confused. "Since when did you ever have a duty to fore fill?"

"Since I helped stop this war, became Fire Lord and when I married you." Zuko growled.

"I see and you didn't feel it was your duty to take me with you when you left to help the Avatar. Or you didn't see it as your duty to write to me when I left with my parents to Omashu." Mai was so angry. Standing up she walked away.

"Oh come on Mai." Zuko said as he caught up with her. "You know that isn't true. There are reasons you couldn't come with me. And you know I did not have time to write I was trying to stop a war. You chose to leave Mai I never said it was ok with me. I assumed after the first year you might have had another suitor?"

Mai stared at him in silence before she spoke. "I have never had another suitor but you." Mai said in a dangerously low whisper. "But I can tell by how experienced you are that you have had many women."

Zuko felt ashamed as he thought of Jin, Song, and even Katara. He grabbed Mai's arm with the intent of comforting her. She however yanked her arm away and glared at him.

"So help me if you touch me again I'll kill you. I suggest you find your Uncle and tell him we accept his wedding present." Mai snarled. And with that she turned and walked away.

Mai was so angry she could kill someone, and that someone was Zuko. One of the maids timidly followed her into the bedchamber and began fussing with Mai's wardrobe. Mai instructed her on what items to pack and what to mend. Mai spent the rest of the morning with the servants. Thanks to her mother she knew exactly how to run a house hold. Mai had several maids sewing up warm garments to use for the Water Tribes. The morning past quite fast and Mai felt that they could both head out within a weeks time. Her thoughts were broken into when a small knock came from the door.

"Come in." Mai ordered.

Zuko walked in and draped himself across a chair.

"I accepted the Fire Lords gift. We leave in a week." Zuko mumbled.

Mai just crossed her arms and leaned against the far wall and stared at Zuko.

"What do you want me to do, apologize?" Zuko asked his voice seemed to drop an octave.

"We haven't been married a whole week and we already are fighting." Mai replied as she twirled one of her daggers around her fingers.

Zuko's eyes watched the movements of the dagger as it went in circles around Mai's fingers.

"You mean you want to give up right now." Zuko asked.

"I am not a quitter." Mai growled as she threw the dagger in front of Zuko's chair.

Zuko jumped from his chair in surprise. "Damn it Mai that is the second time you've thrown something at me."

Mai smirked at him. Zuko's eyes narrowed and he marched over to his wife. Grabbing her roughly he slammed her into the wall. Mai's eyes widened in shock.

"Don't you ever throw one of your knifes at me again." Zuko whispered against her ear. His voice was deadly and his breath was extremely hot against her neck. He roughly slammed her against the wall again. The air gushed from her lungs with a whoosh. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly my Lord." Mai whispered back angrily as she freed one hand and sank her nails into his upper arm. She smiled when he hissed in pain.

Zuko let her go and stood back from her. "You'll sleep alone I am not in need of your company tonight." With a short bow Zuko walked out.

Mai stared at the door for a moment before she walked over to the chair Zuko was sitting on and curled up on the seat. She could still smell Zuko on the fabric it was a comforting fragrance of cedar wood and fresh air. Marriage was going to be harder than she thought it would be.


	7. On The Ship

Mai just stepped foot on the ship that would take herself and Zuko on their ambassador trip to the other nations. She followed the Captain onto the top deck. Zuko was already aboard the ship and in the captain's quarters going over maps and courses they would be taking.

Ever since their fight they had said very little to each other. Zuko was busy setting Iroh up as temporary Fire Lord. Their only communication was a slight nod of Zuko's head when they passed in the hallway or a slight raise of the eyebrow from Mai.

Before they left for their trip Zuko had held a small meeting with a selected few from the royal court and Mai had entertained the wives. It was tedious, boring, and trying. At one point Mai almost let a dagger fly at one of the wives who said the Fire Lord was way to young to understand the art of war and that is was horrible how he over threw the Fire Lord. Mai was quick to answer that it was the Avatar that over threw the Fire Lord and that Zuko stepped in to bring stability back to a Nation that was clearly stretching its resources to far. That bringing home the soldiers was for the best, the Nation had little to no home security. Mai remembered having a ghastly headache after that dinner was over.

"Is that all Fire Lady?" The captain asked.

Mai snapped out of her stupor and looked at the spacious room. Her gold eyes landed on the suit of armor hanging on the wall to Zuko's crown that was lying on the table.

"Wait where is the Fire Lord sleeping?" Mai asked then kicked herself for asking such a stupid question.

"Why these are both your quarters." The captain said with a nod as he walked out.

Mai let out a huge sigh. "Great."

"Boy don't you look cheerful." Zuko's deep voice said from the door way.

Mai jumped up in surprise, and glared at Zuko.

"Come on we have to wave good by to our citizens." Zuko said as he turned and walked out into the small hallway.

Mai followed not knowing what else to do.

"Pretend to be happy Mai, if only for five minutes." Zuko said gruffly from ahead.

"That won't be hard; we are just overwhelmed with marital bliss." Mai said sarcastically.

Zuko spun around and grabbed her upper arm and yanked her over to him. Mai let out a gasp of shock and a hiss of pain as he squeezed her arm. Zuko leaned forward until his face was an inch from hers.

"Listen and listen closely. I am trying to be nice Mai, I am trying to please you and take care of my nation. Help me out a little and show the people that you love me and you're happy to be their Fire Lady. Pretend if you have to but do it!" Zuko threatened as he gave her a slight shake.

Mai was shaking with fury, raising her hand she slapped Zuko across the face the sound echoed in the small hallway.

"Don't you ever threaten me again!" Mai whispered in anger. "And don't lecture me on helping you with the Fire Nation. I spent two hours defending you to a bunch of old women who would rather see your father reinstated."

Zuko backed away slightly and released her arm. Mai pushed past him and hurried up the stairs to the top deck. She brushed her robes slightly, took a calm breath, placed a strained smile on her face and walked next to Zuko up to the railing. The cheers of joy were deafening, there was thousand of people there wishing them luck on their journey. The smile she had soon turned into a genuine smile when she saw how much they loved their Fire Lord and their Fire Lady.

"I'm sorry Mai, I had no idea." Zuko said softly as he smiled and waved at his people.

Mai didn't look at him but kept her eyes on the people.

"You never do." Mai replied back.

**THE MONRING**

Zuko woke like usual before the sun rose. A smile formed on his face when he noticed Mai was snuggled against him, her hand on his chest and a leg over his leg. He gave a small chuckle, even thought they had gone to bed mad at each other and fell asleep on the very opposite sides of the bed they always ended up in the middle next to each other. Zuko took a moment to watch Mai sleep. She truly was a beautiful woman; especially when she was asleep then she looked innocent and sweet, no frown lines, no silent but deadly glares. Gently he slipped out of her arms and placed a pillow in her arms.

He silently got dressed in casual clothes and headed to the top deck. The captain met him along with two of his body guards. The ship was at dock and the sun was just now breaking dawn.

"I will only be an hour or two. Make sure the ship is ready to leave when I get back." Zuko ordered.

"And the Fire Lady." The captain asked politely.

Zuko stopped for a moment. "She's not to leave the ship; I'm on business if she asks."

Zuko and his two guards walked off the ship and onto the Shore of Ember Island. Zuko followed the familiar shore line that led up to his families old summer home. He had renovated the summer home and it looked much better than it had before. With a sigh he stopped at the bottom of the slope that led to the house. He hated visiting; it just was a reminder that he was truly alone that he had lost his whole family. But he continued to visit with hope that one day things would be different. His mother once said if you didn't have family you had nothing. So that's why he visited once a month, that's why he endured these emotional conversations, he did it for family.

**Later that morning**

"What do you mean he's on business?" Mai asked the captain a little miffed that she woke up with Zuko gone.

"That's what I mean the Fire Lord is on personal business." The Captain replied with a straight face.

"What kind of Personal business?" Mai pressed.

"Fire Lord Business, he's really a busy man." The Captain said vaguely.

"Are you trying to anger me by giving me vague answers?" Mai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not my Fire Lady. All I can say is he's visiting someone." The Captain said with a bow.

"Fine, I'll just head to the market place." Mai said with a wave of her hand. However when she tried to reach the ramp several sailors stood in her way. "What's this?" Mai asked in anger.

"The Fire Lord said you were not to leave the ship." One of the Soldiers said.

"Do you think the four of you can keep me from going ashore?" Mai asked with a pleasant smile as she watched a soldier break out in sweat. Her reputation had preceded her.

"We had hoped you would submit to the Fire Lords wishes." The Captain said behind her.

"That was the wrong thing to say. I submit to no one." Mai said with a glare. "However I choose not to go ashore and instead let us play a game Pai Sho."

The Captain smiled and several soldiers let out a sigh of relief. Within minutes a Pai Sho table was set up and the game began.

"What are the stakes?" The captain asked with a grin.

Mai met his smile with a smirk. "Let's just say next time the Fire Lord orders you to keep me on the ship you let me decide if I want to or not."

"Agreed, I believe it is your start." The Captain said with a bow of his head.

Mai smiled as she moved the first piece.

**AFTERNOON**

Zuko treaded up the plank of the ship. The visit had lasted longer and he was mentally and physically exhausted. As he stepped onto the deck he spotted Mai lounging in a chair moving the last piece that just won her the game. The group of sailors around her and the Captain laughed good-naturally and congratulated her on the win.

The Captain spotted Zuko and snapped to attention calling the sailors to make the ship ready to leave. Mai turned in her chair and caught Zuko's gaze. Zuko closed his eyes and let out a sigh of frustration he didn't want to deal with an anger wife right now. He felt a gently hand on the side of his face, and opened his eyes to meet Mai's. He flinched slightly ready for a dressing down, but instead Mai gently kissed the side of his face.

"I know who you visited." Mai whispered softly.

Zuko let out a ragged breath and felt his shoulders slump in defeat.

"Don't do that again. Next time you go I'm going with you." Mai said as she pulled him into a hug.

Zuko wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. He smiled through his tears he wasn't alone, he had Mai.


	8. Return of a princess

The Fire Nation Ship pulled into port; it was filled with returning war soldiers coming home to stay and among them stood the Fire Nations Princess. She was the first to descend off the ship; even after being away from court for so long the crowds of people had remembered her and it felt like she had never left. A smile graced her lips when she saw the crowd part for her and bow deeply with respect. She made her way to the carriage and entered it heading for the palace.

She looked out as the carriage pulled up to the palace. The door opened and she stepped out. Several servants' eyes went wide with shock as they hastily bowed to her and led her into the palace doors and into the Fire Lords receiving chamber. She kept her head held high as she followed behind her hands slipped into her red sleeves of her robe. She still wore the Fire Nations royal red robes and her crown as the Fire Nations princess in her jet black hair.

The receiving room door opened and she stepped into the Fire Lords receiving room, she walked up to the front and spread her robes aside as she curtsied than knelt to her knees in front of the wall of fire that separated the Fire Lord from herself. The flames spread high before lowering to a simmer.

"Welcome home Princess Ursa." Iroh boomed.

Ursa's golden eyes glanced at Iroh through lowered lashes. A smile graced her lips. "It is good to be home. Now tell me where is that worthless husband of mine?"

Irohs booming laugh could be heard echoing off the hallways.

………………………………………………………….

Iroh and Ursa stepped out of the carriage and walked toward the prison tower.

"Are you sure you want to see Ozai?" Iroh asked as they began climbing the stairs to the prison.

"Yes I do. I have several questions that only he can answer." Ursa said calmly.

They eventually stopped out side of a room. The guard bowed deeply to them both and unlocked the steel door. Ursa stepped through into a medium sized bedroom. A bed was in one corner a desk on the other side and a small window with bars. Ozai was standing there looking out the window.

"You can leave the food on the table." Ozai muttered not turning around.

Ursa took a moment to look at her husband. His long black hair was now streaked with silver and was cut short a sign of loss of status, his beard trimmed short, and even though he still looked trim and fit she could tell he was not the same.

"I said…" Ozai said raising his voice a little as he turned. He broke off and stared with wide eyes at her. "Ursa…"

"Ozai." Ursa replied back. "It has been a long time."

Ozai looked at a loss for words as he stared at her his golden eyes shimmered. Ursa swallowed as she stared at the man that was her husband, the man she had loved dearly, the father of her children.

"Your alive." Ozai said with shock. "You came back."

"Oh I am very much alive. I came back as soon as our son cleared my name." Ursa said softly.

"What are you doing here?" Ozai asked his lips curled up in a small sneer.

"I have a few questions for you." Ursa continued as she stared at her husband. "My first is why did you do this to our children? Why did you fight Zuko, a young child at the time, in an agni kai? And why would you push Azula into hatred toward her brother? Why would you force our daughter to hunt her own brother down?" Ursa said running the questions one after the other.

Ozai looked away from her before he replied. "I had things I wanted to accomplish and Zuko persisted in getting in the way. "

"So you banish your eldest son? Your heir to the thrown? That makes no sense Ozai." Ursa argued.

"Zuko never had the ambition or drive that Azula had." Ozai replied he had walked over to the window again and leaned his forehead against the glass. "How are you Ursa?"

Ursa blinked at the sudden change of subject. "That is none of your concern."

Ozai straightened and looked at her "You are still my wife and yes it is my concern."

"As unfortunate as that may be yes you are my husband still. And this concern you ask of should have been shown a long long time ago."

"You can not divorce me." Ozai said. "As Fire Nation law you are still my wife."

"I know." Ursa replied bitterly.

"I should never have been a father." Ozai replied softly. "I had too much else I wanted in life, become Fire Lord, rule the world. I had trouble understanding what you wanted Ursa, or what Zuko needed, or how to handle Azula. She already hated Zuko, Ursa I did not have a hand in it."

"They had sibling rivalry Ozai, that is normal but you fed that rivalry into hatred knowing Azula had a tendency toward going over board with things."

Ozai glanced away from her accusing eyes.

"Your right you should have never been a father Ozai. Do you know what I wanted?" Ursa asked softly she took a step toward Ozai, he glanced up at her as she rested a hand on his arm. "All I ever wanted from you Ozai was to be loved. All Zuko wanted was to hear you praise him. And Azula only wanted your love and approval."

Ozai put his hand over her small one, and squeezed her hand gently.

"I see that now." Ozai muttered softly.

"Do you Ozai? Do you really see the mistakes you have made? We could have been so happy, we could have been there watching with pride as Zuko became Fire Lord, we could have danced at Zuko's wedding, and we could have given Azula's boyfriend a hard time when he asked to court our daughter."

Ozai found himself smiling a little, but it soon vanished when Ursa pulled her hand away and walked toward the door.

"But it is too late now." Ursa said sadly as she rapped on the door.

Ozai watched as the door swung open, a dread came over him as he watched his wife walk through the door and out of his life a second time. "Where are you going Ursa?" He had to know.

She hesitated outside the door way then smiled sadly at him. "To see our daughter." And the door shut and locked.

……………………………….

Ursa stood facing Ember Island watching it grow closer and closer. After she had talked with Ozai, Iroh had sat down and told her where Azula was, and that Zuko and his new wife were on a honeymoon slash ambassador trip across the other nations. So she would have plenty of time to try to mend the hurt and pain Azula was going through.

The first two years after the war Zuko had Azula put in a medical asylum. Ursa felt tears burn her eyes when she found out Zuko had visited his sister once a month. After two years Zuko had Azula moved to their summer home on Ember Island, there she was supervised by several of Zuko's trusted servants and physicians that reported to him three times a month. Iroh admitted that Azula had a mental break down and that she would not look like she did when she was younger.

Ursa gripped the railing of the ship and watched as the port came into view. One of the doctors met her at the port.

"Princess Ursa. It is an honor to see you again."

"Why Beng Fong, I did not realize you had risen from the assistant to the head physician to the one taking care of Azula." Ursa said as she walked next to the physician up the path to the royal family's summer home.

"I have risen quickly and my skill has been most useful to Fire Lord Zuko and Princess Azula."

Ursa smiled at the young man. The last time she had seen him he was nothing but a tall lanky teenager trying to impress the family's physician with his talents. As she looked at Beng Fong now she saw a handsome man in his late twenties. On the right side of his face he had a slight discolor on his lower jaw from where Azula had burned him when he tried to give her an immune shot against the sea otter pox.

"How is my daughter?" Ursa said softly.

"She is much better than she was three years ago. Zuko has ordered her not to fire bend. So far she has only had a few slip ups." Beng Fong smiled as he lowered the collar of his red robe to reveal several streaks of healed burns across his collar bone.

"Oh dear." Ursa said with a frown.

"Nothing too serious, her emotions get the better of her." Beng Fong smiled reassuringly.

"In that case then please tell my daughter that she has a visitor." Ursa requested.

…………..

"Princess Azula a visitor to see you." Beng Fong said.

Azula sat on the sandy beach over looking the sea, she thought she was looking in the direction of the capital. Sometimes if she tried really hard she could remember what her old room looked like, what the gardens smelled like. Snapping out of the memory she looked at Beng Fong and jumped up.

"You were saying Beng Fong." Azula asked.

"You have a visitor." Beng Fong said with a very small bow. "Remember to control your emotions."

"You should remind Zuko of that. He is the one who loses his temper I have been able to control my anger." Azula snapped with a glare.

"It isn't Zuko." Beng Fong replied.

Azula frowned, since being under house arrest the only ones aloud to visit her were Uncle Iroh and Zuko. Other than that she only had servants as company and her own thoughts.

"I do not understand?" Azula said.

"You will see soon enough." Beng Fong replied as he walked out.

Several servants hustled out to set up a table and two chairs so Azula could serve tea to her guest. Azula rolled her eyes and turned back to the sea. Beng Fong insisted she learn to serve tea, dance, sing, and paint like every other young woman of her age. Azula felt anger and disgust swell up in her chest.

……………

Ursa stepped out on to the lawn and walked toward the beach. As she drew closer she spotted her daughter. Azula stood looking out at the sea; she wasn't the little girl Ursa remembered. No instead her grown daughter stood tall nearly as tall as Ursa. Azula's hair was chopped short right above her shoulders. Ursa didn't know what to say so she finally decided on calling her name.

"Azula." Ursa whispered.

Azula turned suddenly glancing at Ursa. "And who are you that you are given permission to talk to the insane princess."

Ursa blinked as she realized Azula did not recognize her own mother.

"You're not from the mental asylum? Your not here to take me back?" Azula asked her eyes growing wide with fear. "Where is Beng Fong?"

"It's ok Azula she is not from the asylum. Remember I told you weren't going back there." Beng Fongs calm voice broke through the tense air. It seemed to calm Azula.

"I forget my manners. Won't you sit down?" Azula said trying to calm the shaking in her voice.

Ursa followed Azula to the table and sat down across from her.

"How do you like your tea?" Azula asked as she began preparing the drink.

"Jasmine, strong like the winds of a storm." Ursa replied automatically.

Azula's hands stilled over the pot of hot water, she glanced at Ursa. "That is exactly what my mother used to say to my Uncle when he made us afternoon tea. Uncle would reply…"

"Calm and serene as an afternoon nap." Ursa finished. "Then you and Zuko would finish your tea and fall right asleep for your afternoon nap. It worked every time."

Azula's grasp on one of the tea cups slipped shattering into porcelain slivers on the table.

"Mother." Azula gasped her eyes wide her face twisted in several emotions. Ursa could see the hatred Azula had for her in those golden eyes, grief, despair, hurt, and fear. Those golden eyes shimmered with unshed tears; Azula bit her lip and turned away from Ursa, trying to hide the tears that were streaming down her face.

"Azula." Ursa said reaching for her daughter.

"No." Azula screamed suddenly jumping out of Ursa's reach. "Don't touch me. Oh agni help me I am seeing things again." Azula's knees buckled and she slide to the sandy beach.

Ursa made an attempt to comfort Azula but Beng Fong stepped in and shook his head. Ursa stepped aside as Beng Fong knelt beside Azula, she watched in shock as Azula launched herself at Beng Fong, burying her face in his chest and sobbing.

"I tried…." Azula sobbed. "I'm seeing her again…make it go away…."

Ursa felt her heart break at hearing her daughters sobbing for her mother to go away.

"Deep breaths Azula." Beng Fong said calmly even though his robe was being singed from the sparks. Beng Fong caught Ursa's eyes and leaned his head toward the house.

Ursa took the signal and quietly left her daughter in Beng Fongs capable hands. Ursa felt the tears slide down her face, she would have to wait a bit more before she could talk to her daughter.


	9. Water Tribe

**Thank you for all your reviews. I want to bring Azula into the story more but I'm having trouble deciding how she should act I mean we all know she had a mental break down, is it possible she could get better in time. So thats what I am currently working on. Please Review and give suggests if you have them.**

Mai shivered as the cold arctic air blew. She slid her eyes toward Zuko. He didn't even flinch at the bitter cold of the air. _Of course not what did you expect from the invincible Fire Lord. _The heavens suddenly opened up and snow began to fall. Mai blinked fiercely as the snow flacks fell thickly on her eyelashes. Through the blurriness of wet snow she saw the group of water benders that came forward to greet them. One figure broke away from the rest with long strides to make it to them first. Zuko let out a low laugh as he increased his strides to reach the person first.

"It is good to see you Sokka?" Zuko greeted loudly as he clasped arms with the other young man.

"It has been too long." Sokka replied with a lopsided grin.

"I didn't expect to see you here. Are you not supposed to be on Kioshi Island with your new wife?" Zuko asked.

"I brought Suki with me." Sokka said as he swept his hand behind him and pulled the young woman out in front.

"Suki it is good to hear that you have bravely taken on this lout as a husband." Zuko said with a wink.

"Hey watch it you better treat me with a little more respect you're going to need my help if you want the trade routs opened up again." Sokka said seriously.

"Of course." Zuko said with a grin.

"Rumor has it that the most eligible bachelor in the Fire Nation is also married." Suki said with a smile.

Mai had listened at a distance to the exchange of words. She was relieved that at least Sokka and Suki generally like Zuko. Zuko than turned around and waved at her to step forward.

"Let me present my wife, Fire Lady Mai of the Fire Nation." Zuko announced in a loud voice as he grabbed Mai and pulled her forward.

Mai frowned at him but gracefully dropped into a curtsy before the small crowd of Water Tribe people. Getting up from the curtsy she stood next to Zuko.

"It is a pleasure to see you both again." Mai replied. She kept her eyelashes lowered but she still could see the look of fear on Sokka's face. _He was still afraid of her and he should be_. Suki casually released a fan from her belt and slid the string on her wrist. _You're not fooling any one Suki I know your ready for battle and so am I._ Mai let a sly grin form on her lips, as she let the hilt of a throwing knife rest in her hand.

"Why don't we let the men take care of your baggage. I'll show you where you're staying." Suki said as she grabbed Mai's arm and linked her own through it.

Mai walked beside Suki in silence, the snow fall was getting thicker and wetter. Suddenly Suki spoke up bringing Mai back from her depressing thoughts.

"You do not care for the weather?" Suki asked as she squeezed Mai's coat arm.

"No I do not." Mai replied honestly as she glanced at Suki from under her eyelashes.

"You know you're brave to marry Zuko." Suki commented.

"What do you mean by that?" Mai growled, her mood was not improving much, she was freezing and she was being questioned by a woman she had once fought against.

"Well Zuko has a rough road ahead of him. The other nations need to be convinced to trust the fire nation again, that won't be easy." The two stopped in front of a few boats. Two men hopped out and helped the two women in.

Mai settled on the seat arranging her long red fire nation coats around her legs to keep her legs warm. She could sure use some of his fire bending to warm her up.

"That is why we are here. To open up the trade routs again." Mai spoke breaking the silence as she stared at Suki from beneath her long bangs.

The boat pushed off and the two water benders began bending the water making the boat glide smoothly through the water. The snow seemed to be lessening on the water then on the ice.

"You think you can change the mind of the elders. These are senile old men with hearts as cold and hard as the ice they live on." Suki laughed then.

Mai smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Suki asked.

"It is my job to be cynical." Mai said with a smile. "For if the water tribes refuse to trade with the Fire Nation it is truly their loss and not ours."

Suki pursed her lips in a frown; they continued the journey in silence. Suki clenched her fan tightly and Mai fingering her knifes.

…………………..

Zuko let out a sigh as he walked down the places icy covered hallway, how people could live in this freezing cold environment. Taking a breath he focused on his fire bending abilities, a wave of warmth washed through him. Smiling he pushed the door to Mai and his lodging. The room was very large but again like all the other buildings covered in ice. A fire glowed in the hearth and the bed looked like it would provide some warmth. Then his eyes landed on Mai she sat next to the fire huddled in her red fire nation parka, robes, and white furs. Her eyes met his for a brief moment then flickered back to the fire.

"Are you cold Mai?" Zuko asked softly as he knelt beside her.

"Of course not. I am just sitting by the …fire because I like the color." Mai stuttered out in a shiver, clutching the masses of robes and furs closer.

"You're lying again. I know you hate the color orange." Zuko replied as he sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. She stiffened slightly but then relaxed leaning her back against his chest and letting herself relax between his legs. Zuko smiled when he heard Mai let out a content sigh. He wrapped his arms around her chest and kissed her hair. "I have a meeting with the elder's tomorrow morning. Sokka has great faith that they will open the trade route again. So our stay will be short." Zuko leaned over to look at Mai and found her asleep.

Smiling he lifted her gently into his arms and carried her to the bed. First getting rid of all her extra robes and furs and laid her gently on the bed. Zuko discarded his shirt and climbed in next to Mai. A smile spread across Zuko's usual dark face when Mai scooted closer to him. Zuko wrapped an arm around Mai and fell asleep.

…………………………

Late the next morning Mai found herself in the back of the large conference room of the palace along with the other women of the tribe. She could easily pick Zuko out he wore the red parka and royal robes that she had the royal seamstress make for this trip. In a sea of light blues and whites the color of the water tribes Zuko and she stood out in their royal Fire Nation Red. Suki was standing next to her fiddling with her golden fan, clearly nervous.

Suddenly the sound of one of the elders deep rich laughter broke through the silence. Mai glanced up quickly and she watched the old man get up and walk off the plat form. The elders stood in front of Zuko and shook hands. Mai sighed in relief she had stood there for a good 4 hours listening to the elders and Zuko argue and compermise on the trade agreement and it was finally over.

The whole crowd erupted into shouts, laughter, and clapping. Suki let out a sigh beside her and pocketed her fan.

"Come you must get up there the water tribe people will want to see the wife of the Fire Lord congratulate him for opening the trade route."

Sure enough the crowd quickly became quiet and parted to let her walk to Zuko. Mai tilted her head up the way her mother had taught her slipped her hands inside her robes and walked slowly down the walk way. She stopped in front of Zuko bowed deeply straightened and cleared her voice.

"Well done my lord husband. The Water Tribe and Fire Nation will indeed prosper from this arrangement." Mai spoke loudly and clearly.

Zuko kept his face blank nodded his head letting her know he had heard. The crowd seemed to like what they heard for they cheered again. Mai watched out of the corner of her eye as Suki launched herself at Sokka and kissed him full on the lips. A twinge of something hit Mai; she would not dare show such affection to Zuko even if she wanted to. She was raised knowing that affection was given behind closed doors and not in public. Zuko's hand touched her elbow; Mai blushed embarrassed to be distracted again. She quickly placed her hand on his arm and followed him out of the conference room.

They walked in silence along the frozen halls of the palace until they found their way out side. The silence was deafening, and Mai was feeling uneasy again. Once she had loved being alone with Zuko, once they could walk in each others company and not say anything and still know what the other was thinking. It was not the same, doubts of their marriage, concern for the fragile peace of the four nations kept occupying her thoughts, and above all else the words 'you are brave to marry Zuko' kept buzzing through her head.

"Are you ok Mai?" Zuko broke through her thoughts.

"Yes of course." Mai replied automatically.

"I would expect you to be happy that the water tribe agreed to start trading again. It means we can be on our way the end of this week." Zuko.

"Yes. They agreed to quickly escpecially to a Nation that has been raiding the Water Tribes for years." Mai said blandly.

"I am not responsible for the raids against the water tribes; I was little more than a child." Zuko snapped at Mai.

"Yes but you represent all that they have feared." Mai argued.

"No Mai I stand for a time of peace, prosperity, and friendship among the Nations." Zuko growled, he had shrugged her hand of his arm, and turned to face her.

"You are living in a fantasy world if you think the other Nations will every trust the Fire Nation again. Especially when your father and sister are still alive there is always a chance of a overthrow." Mai said abruptly and then bit her lip she didn't mean to bring

The anger in Zuko's face smoothed out into a blank expression, his gold eyes though were alive with anger, and she could feel the heat radiating off of him. "My father and sister are under lock and key they can never escape." He took a step toward her and continued. "The people of the Fire Nation understand that if anyone should try to bring them back to power will be sentenced to death."

"Are you saying I would help your sister over throw you?" Mai asked in shock.

"I don't know Mai you were very close friends with her." Zuko shot back at her.

"That was a long time ago Zuko I haven't seen her for five years. I am your wife and I know my duty and alligence is to my husband." Mai argued.

Before things could get worse, Sokka came out of no where.

"Hey you two love birds, trying to get a moment alone are we." Sokka joked as he slung an arm around Zuko's shoulder. "Gods Zuko your hot."

Zuko looked at Sokka and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You're really hot." Sokka repeated with a grin.

"Are you hitting on me?" Zuko asked with a bit of a growl.

Sokka let go of Zuko so fast he fell over. "Oh gods no. That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" Suki asked as she appeared by Mai's side her eyebrows rose. She gave a quick wink at Mai. Mai saw Zuko's lips twitch suddenly, they were goofing with Sokka.

"Are you hitting on my husband?" Mai joined in she let a knife slide into the palm of her hand and raised it slightly as if to throw it at him.

"No you took it out of content. No Mai I would never hit on your husband. I just meant he was warm like fever…please don't hurt me." Sokka pleaded out.

Zuko let out a deep laugh and gave Sokka a hand up. "Just messing with you my friend."

"Ha ha." Sokka said nervously as he stood next to Zuko. "So did you guys want to go ice skating this evening? Before you leave the water tribe you need to try ice skating." Sokka began walking down the path way with Zuko beside him.

"Trouble?" Suki asked.

Mai blinked suddenly "No." But her answer was weak sounding, unconvincing.

"It was an arranged marriage wasn't it." Suki said suddenly her eyes wide with surprised realization. "I thought you loved him."

Mai felt a blush creep into her face. "I did." Mai insisted. "Five years ago I did love him, but Zuko became Fire Lord and his priority was to bring peace back into the Fire Nation."

"So you lost contact?" Suki asked softly.

"Yes I let him go; we never really ended our relationship I just let him go." Mai replied she absently brushed her robe sleeves.

"You have him back now." Suki said with a smile as she grabbed Mai's hand and linked it in hers. "Come let's get you some skates."

………………….

"Zuko I can really feel the tension between you and Mai. I thought you loved her." Sokka said as he picked up an ice skate and tried to find the other pair.

"I did, I mean I do…that is…I am still in shock…" Zuko trailed off and slumped down in a chair by the fire.

"It was an arranged marriage wasn't it." Sokka said.

"Yes it was, I had no idea it was Mai." Zuko said with a sigh.

"But you guys were so close." Sokka said in confusion. "Ha found you." He said in triumph as he located the other skate then took a seat across from Zuko.

"After I was crowned Fire Lord I just got caught up in ending the war, trying to get help for Azula, bringing home our troops. It started out were I spent an hour a day with Mai, to once a week, to twice a month. Then she came to me one day and said she was heading to Omashu with her parents. I was stupid enough to let her go, I never wrote even though I meant to, just lost contact. And now…." Zuko trailed off.

"And now she is your wife." Sokka said.

"Yeah… and it's awkward." Zuko said with a sigh.

…………………

Mai grasped the side of the ice rink her legs wobbly underneath her as she tried to skate forward. She frowned in concentration as she glided one foot forward, her other foot began gliding back, _damn!_ Her gloved fingers clenched the edge of the ice rink in fear trying to stop her legs from moving. A growl of frustration slipped from her lips as she concentrated on bringing her legs together.

"Having trouble." The deep voice of Zuko asked behind her.

So startled was Mai that she let go of the edge, her legs promptly slipped out from under her. Instead of hitting the hard ice she fell into Zuko's strong arms.

"Easy does it." Zuko whispered as he set her back on her feet.

Mai clenched Zuko's red parka to keep herself from slipping again. Zuko's arm was protectively supporting Mai around her waist. Mai glanced up at Zuko and felt a flush creep into her face because Zuko was staring at her so closely his golden eyes soft and imploring. Their gaze broke when Sokka skated by yelling 'slow pokes' Zuko grabbed Mai's hand.

"Slow movements Mai." Zuko instructed as he glided forward on one foot.

Mai slowly glided her foot forward but again felt her back leg glide the opposite direction. Suddenly she felt Zuko's leg nudge up behind her back one forcing it to glide forward. She felt her face flame up again, as he skated around behind her, pushing her legs forward with his own. Slowly Mai began getting the hang of skating. Zuko skated up next to her and linked his gloved fingers with hers.

Suddenly Sokka appeared in front of them. A big silly grin on his face.

"Suki and I have decided to accompany you to the Earth Kingdom." Sokka said as he grabbed Suki's arm as she skated past and swirled her around into his arms.

"What!?" Zuko said in shock.

"Yep, just like old times, traveling together, having some fun, seeing old faces, campfire songs, getting into trouble." Sokka rattled off.

"If you don't mind that is?" Suki said interrupting Sokka's rambling.

"No of course not." Mai said immediately she was kind of liking Suki's company.

Zuko looked at Mai then shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever." Things couldn't really get any worse at least he would have company when Mai started acting cold toward him again.


	10. Surprise

Ursa paced the sitting room she had decorated, where she had entertained the wives of the Fire Nations court while Ozia had held conferences with their husbands. It was different now the whole house had been redone but her sitting room had been decorated exactly how she had left it. Another sign of how Zuko must have missed her greatly.

She bit her lip as she did another circle around the furniture. Azula was indeed unstable, she had seen fear, and terror in her eyes. That was not the little girl she left behind. Damn Ozai for doing this to their children. The door suddenly swung open and Beng Fong walked in, Ursa immediately noticed the singed marks on his clothes.

"Oh did she hurt you?" Ursa asked in fear.

"No, this is nothing you should have seen me a year ago my clothes were always burned completely away." Beng Fong said with an easy laugh.

Ursa couldn't help but smile at the young man.

"Is Azula ok?" Ursa asked hesitantly.

"She is in a state of shock, she actually lost control which she hasn't done in over nine months. I had to sedate her I usually don't have to do that, my presence alone usually calms her enough but this time I wasn't able to manipulate her emotions like I used to." Beng Fong explained.

"Manipulate her emotions?" Ursa said in horror.

"Yes, her emotions sometimes get the best of her and she will begin fire bending without a thought to who is around or who she might hurt. I have the ability to control people when they are emotionally up set it is the only time their guard is down." Beng Fong said honestly.

"Really, I see now how you moved up so fast." Ursa said a bit shocked. "Can you control my emotions?"

Beng Fong seemed in embarrassed by her question. "I could but I would never intrude on your emotions without the consent of you or the Fire Lord himself."

"May I see my daughter?" Ursa finally asked.

"Right now she is resting in her room, I don't mean to interfere but if she gets overwrought you will have to take your leave. She frequently has nightmares of you and Ozai both."

"I understand." Ursa replied.

"Ming would you take Princess Ursa to Azula's room. Thank you." Beng Fong addressing the servant.

Ursa smiled gracefully and followed the servant up to Azulas room. Ursa softly walked into her daughter's room. Azula was laying on her bed her eyes half closed, she was defiantly drugged. Ursa gently sat down on the bed. Azula turned her head and stared at Ursa as if she didn't see her.

"You came back." Azula said groggily.

"Of course I did honey." Ursa said as she gently stroked her daughter's hair.

"Mom." Azula said slowly. "I've done bad things."

Ursa felt her heart break her youngest child was unstable and it was her fault.

"I know Azula I've heard." Ursa said as she continued to stroke Azulas short black hair.

"I've told you before." Azula sniffed as several tears ran down her face. "I hurt Zuzu."

Ursa's hand froze and she looked down at her daughter in fear.

"I burned him mom." Azula cried. "Please don't leave me…you always do once I tell you."

Ursa felt tears run down her face as she pulled Azula into her lap and rocked her youngest in her arms. "It's going to be ok honey I love you. I'm not going to leave you. Your going to get better I promise." Ursa shushed her gently.

Soon Azula fell asleep and Ursa gently tucked her youngest into bed and closed the door.

**The Next Day**

Azula woke up slowly stretching her arms out and giving a long yawn. Her tongue was thick feeling and she had a bitter taste in her mouth. _Damn Beng Fong for sedating me!!! _Azula couldn't remember the last time she had been sedated to calm her emotions. Slowly she got out of bed and stumbled over to her dressing table and picked up the glass of tomato juice that her servant Ming had left for her. She drank it slowly letting the haziness in her head clear.

"Lady Azula." Ming said from the door frame. "Beng Fong said breakfast is out in the gazebo."

Azula scowled at her maid, it still hurt to hear her formal title dismissed and replaced with Lady.

"You can tell him I will be down when I feel like it." Azula snapped.

"He said you'd say that and if so you can go straight to your meditating." Ming replied.

Azula glared at Ming and marched past her. Azula marched across the yard _how dare he tell me what to do. _Her steps slowed as she noticed that there were two people in the gazebo. She recognized Beng Fong's black hair, and feel his calming influence in the air.

"Good morning sleepy head." Beng Fong said as she walked up the stairs and glared at him.

"I told you I never wanted to be sedated ever!!!" Azula snarled at him. She felt herself calming down and walking toward a chair to sit down. "Stop playing with my emotions, damn you!!"

"Stop it Lady Azula and greet our guest." Beng Fong replied softly. However Azula felt his influence leave her.

Azula then glanced at the older woman sitting to her side. Azula narrowed her eyes at the woman; she wore Fire Nation royal colors and held herself like nobility. Her black hair was half up in a top knot and her golden eyes looked very familiar. Azulas eyes widened as she say the ring on the woman's left hand it had the fire signet of a Princess of the Fire Nation.

"Mother?" Azula whispered in disbelief. "I thought I was dreaming last night."

Ursa stared at her daughter gently "It wasn't a dream Azula."

"You're alive!" Azula said in disbelief she felt sparks around her fingers she was losing control again and trying very hard to keep her emotion under control.

"Of course I am." Ursa replied.

"Father always spoke as if you were dead." Azula said. "Does ZuZu know? Of course he does you'd visit him before you'd ever come to see me." Azula let out a high pitched laugh. "He probably told you about me your insane daughter who lost her title and is under house arrest on this island. Did he tell you I tried to kill him? I bet you want me dead don't you for hurting your precious son." Azula felt herself calming down her voice not as angry or strained sounding. She turned her anger gaze on Beng Fong. "I told you to stop manipulating my emotions!"

"Yes Beng Fong let Azula be please. I want to see how she really feels toward me." Ursa ordered a bit sharply.

"Really mother, you want to know how I really feel?" Azula asked leaning forward.

"I hate Zuzu for showing me pity! I hate Father for lying to me. I hate Beng Fong for never letting me feel a single emotion. But most of all I hate you Mother for leaving me." Azula seethed as tears ran down her face, and sparks of blue fire snaked around her fingers.

"I understand Azula why you feel this way. I should have taken Zuko and you with me but your father would never have allowed it." Ursa replied. "To save your brother I committed treason and your father exiled me from the Fire Nation."

"I see." Azula said slowly. "You can leave now. I don't have anything else to say."

Ursa gave a laugh as she smiled at her daughter. "I'm not leaving."

"What do you mean your not leaving?" Azula asked with a raised eyebrow. "You're certainly not welcomed here."

"This is my summer home Azula, not just yours and I've already moved into the west rooms. So you're stuck with me." Ursa said with a smile.

"You've got to be kidding me." Azula sneered. "You actually want to be around me, after I said all that to you."

"You're my daughter Azula and I will always be your mother whether you want me to be or not." Ursa said calmly. "I suggest you eat your breakfast darling we have a long day ahead of us."

Azula gave an angry huff and turned her angry gaze on Beng Fong. "I'm not hungry."

"If you're not hungry you can begin your daily meditation, before you begin your painting lessons." Beng Fong instructed her.

"I hate you both." Azula seethed as she turned on her heels and walked away.

"I'll join you in your painting lessons in a moment darling." Ursa called after her in a cheerful voice.

Azula just snarled as she hurried to the summer house.

**Thanks every one for your reviews.**


	11. Traveling again

**I just want to thank** **all my reviewers. I feel that Mai and Zuko's relationship would be rocky at the beginning of marriage they are both stubborn people and would most defiantly butt heads over things. Please continue to review and let me know how I am doing and I will continue to write. Also any suggestions on what to write about next, they will be heading to the Earth Kingdom next so any adventures you can think of let me know.**

The moon was bright and the sea was calm. Mai watched the dark water lap against the ship as it moved gracefully through the water. Their destination was Ba Sing Sa. She let out a loud sigh; suddenly a larger hand covered her slight one on the ships railing. Mai glanced down at the large hand; she shifted her hand palm up and curled her long fingers over his.

"Are you coming to bed?" Zuko's low voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Zuko what do you feel toward me?" Mai asked suddenly.

"What!?" Zuko asked as he pulled away from her.

"Never mind." Mai said quickly embarrassed that she asked such a question.

"Ok. Are you coming to bed?" Zuko asked again.

"No." Mai said as she wrapped her arms around herself and turned her head away.

Zuko let out a frustrating sigh and walked away. Mai felt the tears burn against her eyes, _gods what was the matter with her_.

……………………

Zuko slammed the door to the captain's cabin. Sokka sat up from his chair startled from the abrupt entry of Zuko.

"Gods…she drives me insane…I just….ugh…women." Zuko ranted as he slumped into another chair.

"Marital problems?" Sokka commented with a nod of his head. "I remember when Suki and I married it was…"

"Answer that wisely Sokka." Suki said from the door way.

"Interesting." Sokka said with a smile.

Suki shook her head with a sigh. "What happened Zuko?"

"I really don't want to talk about it." Zuko muttered darkly from his chair.

"Yeah Suki this is a manly conversation." Sokka said.

"Fine I'll leave you two men to your manly conversation than." Suki said with a laugh as she walked out of the captain's room.

"Was she being sarcastic?" Zuko asked.

"I am not sure?" Sokka said with a confused look. "So what happened?" Sokka asked as he tore a piece of sea whale jerky off and ate it.

"I asked if Mai was ready for bed. And then she gets all upset asking, 'What do you feel toward me?' then she says never mind and that no she wasn't going to bed." Zuko mimicked Mai's monotone voice to perfection.

"Zuko you may be Fire Lord and in charge of a whole nation, but you are truly stupid. When a woman asks how you feel about her you immediately tell her you love her." Sokka said with a tsching sound. Zuko was silent, Sokka sat forward and looked at Zuko. "I thought you told me you loved her?"

"I can't just say that to her face…I mean we've only been married three months…love takes longer than that to establish itself." Zuko argued.

"You make love too complicated." Sokka argued back. "Go to bed you make me sick." Sokka said with a wave of his hand.

"Whatever." Zuko growled as he walked out of the room and down the hallway to Mai and his quarters.

He silently opened the door and walked in, discarding his red parka, followed by his boots. He glanced at the bed to see that Mai was snuggled deep within the furs and blankets. She said nothing as he lifted the covers and slid into the bed beside her. He laid there for several seconds before he spoke.

"Are you asleep?" Zuko whispered.

"I'm awake now." Came Mai's dry comment.

"Sorry." Zuko whispered back.

Mai rolled onto her side facing him. "What?"

"I just want to…say…I didn't mean to offend you earlier. I have a lot on my mind." Zuko whispered as he rolled to his side and stared at Mai. He gently ran a finger along her cheek, and across her lovely lips.

"I've been thinking to." Mai replied.

"Really?" Zuko said in surprise. "About what?"

"Well." Mai said thinking. "I don't want you to get all angry or get hurt feelings."

"I never get angry and I don't get hurt feelings." Zuko said sitting up in bed looking down at Mai with a indignant expression.

Mai smiled at his expression. "I feel that our relationship is....awkward. I don't feel that old comfort level we had four years ago."

Zuko looked down at Mai and let out a sigh. "I don't know what to say. A lot changes in four years. I've been busy."

Mai sat up in bed and fixed Zuko with a glare. "Your always busy don't use that excuse with me. And four year shouldn't change us that much."

"Look who's getting angry and hurt feelings now? It certain isn't me." Zuko said jokingly, as he snaked his arm around her waist.

Mai stiffened and tried to pull away from him. "Don't touch me!" Mai snapped.

It was too late however because Zuko had pulled Mai down on the bed and covered her with his body careful not to crush her.

"Oh come Mai I'm just showing you that our relationship is certainly not awkward...especially when I do this." Zuko whispered as his hands peeled her robes off and kissed her bare skin. "Or when I do this." Zuko whispered as his hands traveled under her robes skimming her smooth skin, his lips following his hands. "What do you have to say to that Mai?" Zuko asked against her skin.

Mai let out an aggrevating cry. "Your such an ass." Mai yelped as Zuko nibbled her skin.

"Yeah but I'm completely and totally yours." Zuko replied as he nuzzled the side of her neck gently with his nose breathing in her lovely scent. "I wouldn't call this awkward at all. Would you?"

Mai let out a sigh of content as she wrapped her arms around Zuko. "No this isn't awkward." Mai said softly as she pulled Zuko in for a kiss.


	12. Learning to trust

_Sapphir3__ welcome back love having your reviews!!!!! __ElvenCompanion__ thanks for reviewing every chapter!!!! I do want Azula to get better but I want it to be realistic also. Thanks everyone for your reveiws!!!!!!_

The beach was deserted the only sound was the waves splashing against her ankles as she briskly walked in the wet sand. Azula frowned as she pushed herself to pick her feet up faster as they sank into the wet sand. Frustrated tears ran down her face as she walked faster. She felt like a caged animal on this damn island, and it grew worse now that her mother had shown up. Jumping out of the surf she began picking up stones, seashells anything she saw and began hurtling them into the water.

"Feeling better?" Beng Fongs voice asked from next to her.

"Damn it Beng Fong! Don't creep up on me." Azula snarled as she threw her last sea shell at him.

Beng Fong easily caught it in his hand and smiled at her. "These fits you throw are getting you no where."

"Don't lecture me." Azula snapped with a glare.

"I never lecture I only inform." Beng Fong replied with a easy smile.

"Well you inform way to much you might try being silent." Azula ordered as she turned and headed back to the summer house.

Beng Fong fell in step next to her. "You know it wouldn't hurt you to be a bit more kind to your Mother."

"Don't you dare tell me how to act? As far as I am concerned I am an only child and an orphan." Azula said as she turned on Beng Fong and shoved him with her hand.

Beng Fong let out a deep laugh that sent chills down Azula's spine. "You're really a piece of work you know that?"

"Get out of my way." Azula ordered standing up straight and fixing Beng Fong with a look that used to send people to their knees' in fear.

Beng Fong however just gave her a friendly smile and replied. "Or what?"

Azula raised her perfect eye brow and brought her fist up to his face. "Or I'll let you have it." Her fingers sparked blue flames that licked around her fist crackling in the silent evening air.

Beng Fongs smile didn't fade instead Azula watched his smile widen as he stared at her fist. "Good job."

Azula glanced at her fist and felt her eyes widen she was able to control her fire bending. It was contained in her hand as she opened her fist to watch the flames lick around her fingers and in the center of her palm. She felt her heart racing and her breathing get quicker. And suddenly she wasn't on the beach anymore she was in the palaces fighting arena and she was standing over Zuko's still body, his chest wasn't moving and his eyes were closed. Azula stared at her hands that were blue with her fire bending. She heard her name being called and suddenly she was encased by a pair of arms that held her close.

"Azula, Azula breath." Beng Fong said as he rubbed his hands over her arms. "Just breath. That's it."

Azula closed her eyes and concentrated on Beng Fongs calm clear voice. Slowly her heart stopped racing and she felt calm again. She opened her eyes to find Beng Fong looking at her in concern she quickly shoved him away.

"Are you ok?" Beng Fong said with a smile.

"I'm fine." Azula snapped.

"Trust me Azula you don't look fine tell me what you saw." Beng Fong ordered. His voice was light sounding but his face showed he was serious with his order.

"I don't need to tell you anything." Azula snapped at him angrily.

"You need to learn to trust me." Beng Fong replied his voice cold and commanding.

"I don't trust anyone."

"And who told you not to trust. Your father. Where did that get you?" Beng Fong said with a sneer. "I'm tired of your fits, and your poor me attitude, if you want freedom, if you want some of your status back your going to have to trust me."

Azula stared at Beng Fong in anger. However he had her attention.

"I'm listening?" Azula replied crossing her arms.

"If you want off this island you need to show Princess Ursa that you've changed that you can control yourself. She will in turn convince the Fire Lord that you are well enough to go back home." Beng Fong replied.

"Why are you doing this?" Azula asked one of her eyebrows raised again.

"Do you think I want to spend the rest of my life watching you?" Beng Fong asked in shock. "I haven't seen my family in three years."

For some reason that bothered her. Was Beng Fong Married? Did he truly hate being around her? He always acted cool and calm never frustrated or angry with her, even now he didn't seem to upset just tired.

"I see." Azula replied she'd be damned before she asked the questions she was thinking.

"I don't think you see." Beng Fong replied with a lopsided smile.

Azula stared at him for a moment he had his head cocked to the side causing his hair to fall over his eyes giving him a mysterious look, one she certainly didn't trust.

"I do see." Azula argued back. "You want your freedom just as much as I do."

"Something like that." Beng Fong replied off handedly.

"I'll try but it won't be easy so am not promising anything." Azula replied.

"I didn't say it would be easy, but if you trust me and listen to my advice we might get some where." Beng Fong replied. "I'll see you tomorrow morning then bright and early."

"I'm not promising I'll listen to your advice either." Azula yelled after him as he walked away.

All Azula got was another broad smile and a wave of his hand as he kept going. Now alone with her thoughts again the picture of Zuko's still body kept coming back. She closed her eyes tightly and did the breathing exercises Beng Fong had shown her but it didn't help she still felt…what was it guilt. It couldn't be guilt she wasn't upset at all or even sorry she had hurt Zuko. That was a long time ago and she had forgotten about it. However as Azula kept repeating that to herself she knew she wasn't fooling herself.


	13. Pet Store

_Sorry for taking so long to update....just very busy....thanks so much for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!! Any suggestions are welcomed._

This was not what Mai would consider a fun city to shop in. Ba Sing Se was dirty, dusty, crowded, and loud. Worst of all they had visited the most outrageous stores Sokka could find. At the moment Zuko and she were in a pet shop with Sokka and Suki.

"You don't need another pet." Suki argued.

"I do. Momo left me for Aang, and I sent hawky out with a message and well he never came back I am completely alone." Sokka moaned.

"What?" Suki asked a bit insulted.

"Let me rephrase that." Sokka said eyeing Suki a bit nervously.

"Please do." Suki replied her arms folded across her chest.

"Ok I mean a pet is a mans best friend." Sokka explained. "Besides Zuko has a pet why can't I have one too?"

"No I don't." Zuko said a bit too quickly.

Mai watched as Zuko joined in on the arguing. Mai soon grew bored and began to look around the shop. When a movement caught her eye, glancing up to a shelf she spotted a black zebra cat above an aquarium of Gold Mice Fish. It suddenly looked at Mai regarding her with haughty green eyes. The cat twitched its long whiskers and gracefully jumped from its perch onto a nearby table, then to a stool and then finally landed on a Monswans cage right in front of Mai. The startled Monswan began squawking.

"Why I believe she has chosen you as her owner." The store keeper said from behind Mai.

"Oh I don't think so." Mai argued quickly. She had never had a pet when she was a child her mother had told her they were too much trouble.

"She is a Zebra cat and they are very much like the dragons of long ago they are the ones who chose an owner not the other way around."

Zuko suddenly appeared at her side.

"Sokka decided to take a day or two and then decide if he really wants a pet." Zuko said as he eyed the cat next to her. "We can't get a cat Mai."

"I never said I wanted a cat." Mai snapped at him.

"Fine because we can't get one." Zuko snapped right back at her, he opened the door and waved a hand for her to precede him.

Mai nodded her head to the store owner and walked out. They followed again behind Sokka and Suki who were still arguing over getting a pet or not. The rest of the afternoon passed fairly quickly and they soon made their way to the town house Uncle Iroh had bought for himself when he had set up residence in Ba Sing Se.

Mai found herself dinning alone with Zuko because Sokka insisted they stop at one last store and Mai was too tired to go, and Zuko acting the gentleman announced he would stay also. They ate a small meal in silence; Mai was trying to think of something to talk about because the silence was unnerving so she said the first thing that came to mind.

"So why can I not have a cat?" Mai asked suddenly.

Zuko froze with a chop stick full of food half way to his mouth. He blinked twice before he answered her.

"I just don't think it's a good idea to have a pet." Zuko replied quickly as he brought the food to his mouth finally.

"That's not a reason." Mai argued.

"Ok, how about this, we are newly married and a pet would just complicate things." Zuko said.

Mai actually smiled at him.

"What's so funny?" Zuko snapped setting his chopsticks down.

"Well if a pet would cause problems in our marriage I can just imagine what kids would do to us." Mai replied simply.

Zuko froze again his eyes got really big, Mai gave an innocent smile knowing fully well what Zuko was thinking. She watched as several emotions play over Zuko's face before he turned pale and finally spoke.

"Are you with child?" Zuko asked in a strained voice.

"And if I was?" Mai asked, she was fully enjoying messing with him.

"Why that would be great news." Zuko replied his face blank of emotion but she could see in his eyes that it wouldn't be ok.

"You can relax I am not pregnant." Mai replied softly.

Zuko's shoulders visibly relaxed. "It will happen in due time."

"Indeed." Mai replied simply. "I think I will retire for the evening."

Zuko stood up when she did and glanced away from her intense gaze as he replied he had documents to read before his meeting tomorrow morning with the Earth King.

Mai softly made her way to their bedroom on the second floor. Her mind began to reflect on her conversation with Zuko. It appeared he didn't want children, but that was silly because as Fire Lord he needed an heir, and wasn't that the reason he had married her. Was that not the reason for marrying her a Fire nation woman of nobility and high birth, was she not supposed to give him a child. Then a disturbing thought went through her mind, maybe he thought she wouldn't be a good mother, now that just made her angry. Of course she would be a good mother.

She finally made it to their room and decided it wasn't worth stressing over. She let out a sigh of relief as she slipped between the cool green sheets of the bed and soon fell asleep.

…………………………………….

Zuko had read the paragraph a third time and still couldn't remember what he had read. He put the document down and ran his hands through his hair. He raised his head when Sokka came strolling in.

"What are you doing up?" Sokka asked as he sprawled himself across a chair.

"I have documents to read through." Zuko replied gruffly.

"Where's Mai?" Sokka asked.

"In bed." Zuko snapped.

"Oh…you two got in another fight." Sokka said with a nod of his head.

"She…she brought up children." Zuko said in a strained voice.

"Really, well that is good news; it shows she has made up her mind to stay in the relationship with you." Sokka replied.

"What do you mean? Did Mai tell you she was leaving me?" Zuko asked sitting up straighter in his chair, fear laced his voice.

"Mai doesn't really talk to me; she more or less glares at me, shakes her head or worse she slips her hand into her sleeves." Sokka said.

"I know what you mean she does the same to me." Zuko replied nodding his head in agreement.

"I thought as Fire Lord you would want children you need an heir." Sokka replied as he leaned forward and took an apple from the table and began peeling it. "Or do you think Mai won't make a good mother."

"No, that's not it at all!" Zuko said vehemently. "I know Mai would make a great Mother. I don't think I am ready to be a Father."

Sokka stopped eating and looked at Zuko. Zuko looked truly scared.

"Hey man. Your nothing like your father, and when you have children you're going to be the best dad in the Fire Nation." Sokka said seriously.

Zuko gave Sokka a smile. "You think so?"

"I know so. Besides you have Mai to guide you, and trust me, if you make one wrong move I'm pretty sure she'd tell you." Sokka said with a smile. "Why do you still look worried?"

"Well Mai looked interested in that Zebra Cat in the pet store. She actually brought it up during dinner." Zuko said with a sigh.

"Let me guess you didn't get it." Sokka said in an annoyed voice.

Zuko shook his head.

"Well let's get going then. I think the Pet Store will still be opened." Sokka said with a groan.

"I'm going to get Mai the cat?" Zuko asked as he followed Sokka out of the study.

"Yes you're getting the cat. Have you given Mai any gifts since you both got married?" Sokka asked.

"No." Zuko replied.

"You know you're lucky you have me to advising you, else this marriage of yours would never last." Sokka said with a laugh as the two headed out to the Pet Store.


	14. Cats and Fans

Mai woke to the sound of distant thunder, followed by vibrations. Groaning she rolled to her side, she was in the Earth Kingdom surrounded by earth benders who literally shook the ground when ever they walked. Reaching next to her she met nothing but empty space, _of course Zuko was an early riser and probably long gone. _Suddenly her fingers landed on fur, her eyes snapped open and she found herself staring into two green eyes. Startled Mai sat up fast, stifling a cry of surprise. It was the same cat from the pet store yesterday. It regarded her solemnly tilting its head to the side and let out a meow.

Mai then realized the vibrations were coming from the cat. It was purring. _Oh great did it follow me home. Zuko was going to have a fit if he found the cat here. _Then she noticed that one of her red ribbons was tied around that cat's neck into a bow and a letter lay next to the cat.

Mai gently unfolded the letter.

_Mai_

_A very late wedding gift._

_Zuko_

Mai glanced at the cat then back to the letter. She frowned slightly as she looked at the cat once more.

"So you're my wedding gift?" Mai said to the cat. "Here I thought I would get jewels, a new summer house perhaps or even a new carriage but instead he gives me a cat."

The cat stared at her with its green eyes, and Mai found herself smiling. It was a very unusually wedding gift. Smiling slightly Mai began dressing in the green Earth Kingdom clothes she had sewn up for herself and Zuko. It was a pretty gown of dark green the sleeves had flowers embroidered along its length and a light green sash that tied around her waist accenting her slim figure.

As soon as her hand maid had done her hair Mai walked down stairs to the sitting room, the black cat following on her heels. As she walked she slipped on the green and gold fan that she had bought herself at a store.

Suki stood waiting dressed in all her green finery also.

"My goodness Mai is that your cat?" Suki asked as the cat stopped in front of Suki.

"Yes, I woke up with it staring at me and a note from Zuko." Mai regarded the cat before continuing. "Meet my walking talking wedding gift."

"Well that's different." Suki replied with a smile as she bent over to pet the cat. "What are you going to call it?"

"I hadn't thought about that." Mai mused for a few seconds. "How about The Fire Lord or even better Zuzu."

Suki laughed as she opened the door and headed for the carriage, Mai followed but not before she had to shove the cat back inside.

"What did Sokka give you for a wedding gift?" Mai asked as she entered the carriage.

"Why this ice stone, he carved it himself." Suki said with pride as she touched the smooth blue stone of her necklace. "And the rest were all weapons, I think with the idea that if I don't use them he will."

"Men." Mai said with a shake of her head.

"I didn't know you carried fans?" Suki said as she nodded to Mai's wrist.

"Only when I go to these boring social events like this. Where you use your fans for protection I use mine for communication." Mai explained as she unfurled the fan and spread it across her lap.

"Really?" Suki asked leaning forward.

"When I had to attend social gatherings at the Fire Nation Palace with my parents I used my fan to talk with Zuko." Mai said with a fond smile.

"Show me." Suki ordered in excitment.

Mai smiled and began giving Suki the quick lesson of the fans.

........................

Zuko escaped the two Earth Nobles and was now taking a drink of the dry tasting wine.

"Zuko I am worried there is something wrong with Suki." Sokka spoke in a whisper. "Its like she doesn't know what to do with her fans."

Zuko glanced to where Sokka was looking. Suki was holding her fan open and hiding her eyes. Zuko smiled, Mai apparently had taught Suki some basic fan tricks.

Clearing his voice Zuko replied. "Have you heard that fans are also a way a man and woman communicate at a distance during such gatherings."

"Really?" Sokka said in awe his eyes turned back to Suki. "What is she saying."

"She says 'I love you'" Zuko replied, shock at how honest the love was between Sokka and Suki.

Sokka almost shouted his answer.

"No you don't reply out loud. These communications are discreet just between the two of you."

"I have to get a fan." Sokka said and took off before Zuko could explain the fan was only used by the women and not the men.

Shaking his head Zuko turned around and spotted Mai from across the room. She was speaking with another Earth woman however she was moving her fan in slow movements when she suddenly shut the fan with a snap and touched the tip of the fan with her fingers.

Zuko smiled she still remembered how to use the fans. She had just asked to speak with him, she was probably bored out of her mind. He nodded his head once acknowleding what she had said or rather didn't say. He then headed for the gardens. Mai would follow shortly, she always did.

"A cat Zuko." Mai's voice broke through the dry summer eveing.

Zuko turned around and smiled. "I didn't know what Else to get you."

"I see." Mai said.

"We can take it back."

"That would be a problem as it follows me everywhere." A small meow came from beneath Mai's skirts.

"Oh." Zuko said in surprise. "You don't like it."

"I didn't say that." Mai retorted sharply

"Well what did you want as a wedding gift?"

"You know the only thing I've every wanted." Mai spoke evenly surprising herself at even bringing up the subject that had been bothering her since they got married.

Zuko felt a cold chill run down his spine and looked away from Mai not able to make eye contact. Finally he managed to answer her. "You are the Fire Lady with a considerate amount of power and prestige, with a snap of your fingers you can have anything you want. What more could you ask for?"

Mai felt her stomack twist with the words she knew Zuko would say to her. "Of cours....what more could I ask for...I have everything." With that she walked back into the palace.

Zuko stood there in the gardens watching her leave. He knew exactly what Mai wanted to hear...but he wasn't ready to say those thre words not even to her.


	15. Being nice

_Thank you for all the reviews. Question should Beng Fong have wife? Yes or no? I really want your opinion on this_

It was raining profusely with no sign of let up. Azula found herself wrapped in her old red fire blanket from when she was a child. Suppressing a shiver she walked back to the fire place in the living room. Standing in the glow of the flames she watched her mother look through old pictures. With a sigh Azula forced herself to sit down next to her mother and act interested.

Ursa looked up at Azula's loud sigh. "What is it dear?"

"Nothing." Azula snapped, then rolling her eyes she forced a smile and sat down next to her mother. "I wanted to look at the pictures with you."

Ursa raised an eyebrow and looked at her daughter with a critical eye. "Really?"

"Yes." Azula said forcefully.

"I see. You never were interested in what I was doing before."

"I am trying!" Azula seethed between clenched teeth.

"Of course you are dear." Ursa said with a smile. "Well than, here is a picture of Zuko, isn't he just cute." Ursa cooed as she handed the picture over to Azula.

Azula growled as she clenched the picture in her hand and stared at her brother's baby picture.

"Azula try not to wrinkle the edges." Ursa scowled at her daughter.

"Of course I wouldn't want to ruin your precious son's pictures." Azula sneered back.

"If you're going to use that tone of voice with me young lady you can leave." Ursa snapped back as she snatched the picture away from her daughter.

"I would like to see another picture." Azula said softly.

"Really, you think you can handle another family picture without getting upset?" Ursa replied.

"Yes." Azula replied with a forced smile that was hurting her face.

"Fine. Here is another of you and Ozai. Look how happy you both are." Ursa mussed as she handed the photo to Azula.

Azula gently held the picture staring at a younger version of her father and herself as a baby. Azula felt her hands shake as she stared at the picture, her father did look very happy as he held his child close in his arms.

"You know he loves you very much, told me it was the happiest day of his life when you were born." Ursa said softly.

"Really?" Azual asked softly embarrassed for asking such a question.

"Of course you were his pride and joy." Ursa said with a wave of her hand.

Azula quickly gave the picture back and crossed her arms slouching in the couch.

"Yes well, look at me now, look at how low I have sunk." Azula said bitterly.

"Yes you have, you've lost the love of your brother, your friends." Ursa agreed soberly as she set the photos aside.

Azula glared at her mother. "What do I care of those things!"

"Everyone wants to be loved Azula." Ursa said gently as she laid a hand on her daughters arm.

"I don't need love." Azula growled angrily at her mother.

"I see… Well when you're in a better mood and not feeling sorry for yourself you can join me for a cup of tea." Ursa said with a nod of her head as she got up and walked out of the room.

Azula glared at the retreating form of her mother. She could feel her temper rising the room becoming suddenly very hot. Getting up she walked out onto the deck and out into the rain watching as the water sizzled as it hit her bare skin. She was never going to get better she was going to spend the rest of her days pushing people away, never having her freedom, never able to control herself. She realized she was crying, her tears mixing with the rain, her shoulders shaking her lungs burning. She felt her vision blurring and her skin going cold. Suddenly two strong arms enfolded her into a hug of warmth and comfort.

"Azula are you trying to kill yourself." The deep voice of Beng Fong broke through her thoughts.

Azula shook her wet hair out of her eyes trying to glare at Beng Fong but failing miserably.

"Are you crying?" Beng Fong asked gently.

"Nnno." Azula stuttered out in a small sob.

"Its going to be ok." Beng Fong said gently rubbing his hands up and down her arms as he walked her inside and sat her down in front of the fire. "We'll get you warmed up."

"Its sooo harrd tooo bee nice." Azula cried out placing her face into her hands.

"For you I believe it." Beng Fong said with a throaty laugh as he ruffled up Azula's wet hair.

Azula snapped her head up and glared at Beng Fong through her strangled black hair.

"Here drink this." Beng Fong placed a hot drink in her hand. "This has just been the first week of you trying to be nice give it some time its not something you should kill yourself over."

"I wasn't trying to kill myself." Azula seethed angrily through her clenched teeth.

"Now that's not a nice tone of voice." Beng Fong said with a grin. "Drink your tea."

Azula took a sip and gave a cough. "This isn't tea."

"Yes its half tea half whisky, it'll warm you up." Beng Fong replied.

Azula took another sip. She could already feel the warmth in her arms and stomach. Her body seemed to relax a bit the muscles and tension she always felt in her back relaxed.

"It actually tastes pretty good." Azula said taking another long sip. "Its relaxing."

Beng Fong glanced at Azula with a smile. "See told you, you would like it."

"Mmmmm buuurnns when ittt goese down." Azula slurred out.

"I have found your weakness my lady." Beng Fong said with a slow smile as he took the empty cup that was threatening to fall from her lax fingers.

"What!" Azula hiccupped. "I hhaave nooo weakness. I am invisible."

"I think you mean invincible." Beng Fong said with a friendly laugh.

"Yes." Azula said as she got up and stumbled to the couch.

"Here let's get you upstairs and to bed." Beng Fong easily swept Azula up into his arms and headed for the stairs. "Trying to be nice takes it out of you doesn't it?"

Azula gave a relaxed laugh kicking her feet. "I'm flying."

Beng Fong made it to Azula's room and gently laid her down on the bed. He watched with a smile as she curled up her arm slung across a pillow. Beng Fong covered her with a blanket and smoothed back her black hair from her face. She was already asleep a soft snore escaping her lips.

"Good night Princess." Beng Fong whispered softly as he closed the door to her room.

Beng Fong came face to face with Ursa.

"Getting my daughter drunk is not part of your job description." Ursa snapped.

"Of course." Beng Fong said quickly as he bowed low.

"Come I have something to talk to you about." Ursa said with a nod of her head. "I can't think without a hot cup of tea in my hands."

Beng Fong smiled as he followed Ursa. They sat down in front of the balcony doors that were wide open to let the cool air from the rain go through the house.

"I realize that you have done nothing but take care of my daughter for the last couple of years." Ursa began. "I know she is a trial and that she has gotten worse. However I believe she needs to be with family and that although Zuko meant well when he sentenced her to Ember Island I think she needs to be back at the Palace. So Beng Fong when Zuko returns from his travels I will be leaving for the Capital and Azula will be coming with me."

Beng Fong secretly jumped for joy. "I think you might be right. Azula has been able to control her emotions very well these last couple of months. However you should understand that she still has moments of confusion and emotional outburst."

Ursa gave a small laugh. "My dear young man the palace has physicians much more experienced than you and if there are any problems I am sure they can handle them."

"Of course." Beng Fong relented with a frown.

"Its settled than. You will be well compensated for your time and effort. Now why don't you write to inform you family that your going home." Ursa suggested with a smile.

Ursa watched as Beng Fong left. She was doing this for her daughter who was getting too attached to a common doctor. Azula would soon forget about Beng Fong once back at the palace among her family. Ursa wouldn't let her daughter fall for a mere doctor, even if she had lost her title as Princess she had royalty in her.


	16. Fighting again

_Ok back to Zuko and Mai I want to show Zuko's insecurity with his feelings toward Mai and her frustration at his behavior. Don't worry Beng Fong and Azula will be coming back. Again thanks for all your reviews and I want your opinions it really helps if I kind of know what you want in the next chapters! _

"Did I step on your foot again?" Zuko asked apologetically.

Mai grimaced as she nodded her head.

"No no no no you're doing it all wrong!!!!" Their dance instructor shouted from across the dancing floor.

Mai pushed away from Zuko and glared at the tall skinny man.

"Well than you dance it!" Mai snapped at him. "This dance is vulgar and common."

"I have danced this many many many times." The instructor argued back.

"Mai lets just continue, the dance is tonight and we haven't even gone through the entire dance once." Zuko ordered as he grabbed Mai's hand to continue.

Mai let out a huff of air making her bangs fly up. She took her spot across from Zuko raised her hands to the side of her head as if to clap them together. The music began again and Zuko and Mai began the steps crossing their feet over and then clapping their hands.

"That's it stomp stomp clap, spin, cross your feet again, stomp stomp clap. More passion, more feeling." The instructor ordered. "Like those two." He pointed at Sokka and Suki.

Sokka and Suki were smiling and leaning in toward each other playing off each others excitement.

"Dance with emotion show it in your movements."

"Good luck trying to get Mai to show emotion." Zuko commented dryly.

"What?" Mai snapped turning back to Zuko.

"You heard me." Zuko snapped back. "This is the dance we will lead with the Earth King and Queen we can not mess this up."

"Fine." Mai snapped back as she stood in front of him once more waiting for the music to begin again.

They began the dance again with Mai glaring at Zuko in anger and Zuko sneering at Mai in contempt. Once the dance was finished the Instructor was clapping his hands and praising them.

"Can you dance like that tonight Mai?" Zuko whispered.

"Of course I can." Mai said lifting her chin a notch.

"The sooner we get this dance done the sooner the Earth King will sign the peace treaty." Zuko replied.

Mai ignored Zuko as she picked up Whiskers who came trotting over when the music stopped. Whiskers rumbling purr filled the room.

"I will see you this evening then." Mai replied as she walked away.

"We are not done here." Zuko ordered.

Mai turned and pierced Zuko with her golden eyes. "What more do you need?"

"Let's take a walk in the gardens." Zuko suggested.

Mai looked at him curiously before she set the cat down and followed him out. They walked in silence for a moment, Mai pretending to admire the flowers and Zuko pretending to watch the cat chase a flower petal that floated in the air. Mai knew exactly what subject Zuko was trying to talk about.

The other day Mai was subjected to the worst political lunch ever. She had hosted a lunch at the town house inviting the Earth Queen, Suki, Katara, and several other noble Earth Kingdom citizens. Zuko had suggested the lunch with the goal that Mai would befriend the Queen and in turn the Queen would tell the Earth King to sign the peace treaty. She supposed it was a test to see how much criticism of Zuko, and the Fire Nation she could take. Or how many sly comments she could endure toward her last visit to the city. That didn't bother her too much but when Katara had the nerve to say that the Earth King was doing the right thing by taking his time looking over the Peace Treaty and making his own proposals, for it wouldn't due to let the Fire Nation take advantage of Ba Sing Se any more than they had already.

Mai informed Katara that Fire Lord Zuko had drawn up the Peace Treaty and that he strived to give back what his father had taken. Mai also pointed out that the fall of Ba Sing Se was not due to Zuko.

Katara was quick to argue that Zuko had just as much influence in conquering Ba Sing Se as Mai did herself. Then she had the audacity to tell every one that Zuko had the chance to do the right thing and chose not too.

Suki spoke up telling everyone that the fall of Ba Sing Se happened a good four years ago and that she had witnessed first hand at The Boiling Rock the change in Zuko. Suki also brought up how Mai had saved them all from certain death at the hands of Azula.

The queen applauded Mai for such quick thinking and the bravery to go against the insane Fire Princess. Mai thanked the Queen and smiled her thanks to Suki for diverting everyone's attention off the present Fire Lords past history.

Katara however wouldn't let it go. Looking back Mai supposed she might have lost her cool, maybe said some harsh words, let a stiletto or two slip from her fingers.

"I was informed that the lunch did not go well." Zuko began his voice low sounding.

"Really?" Mai replied in fake surprise. "Now who told you a thing like that?"

"That is beside the point." Zuko replied gruffly.

"Let me guess." Mai said as tapped her bottom lip pretending to think of a name. "Katara."

"Never mind that." Zuko said annoyed. "How did you let things get so out of hand?"

"Everything went fine." Mai lied.

"Really then explain the stiletto I found in the wall." Zuko countered. "Or how Katara said the lunch was a disaster."

"How kind of her to advice you." Mai replied sarcastically. "Maybe you should have married her."

Zuko's face turned dark, "Mai this isn't funny."

"I suppose you want to send me away." Mai replied careful to keep her voice calm and her face blank of emotion.

Zuko was silent.

"Fine than if that's what will make the Earth King sign the Peace Treaty. I will leave this evening than." Mai replied holding her head high.

"Now Mai don't get all upset." Zuko ordered.

"No Zuko." Mai argued. "I'm leaving tonight and don't bother following." With those last words she picked up Whiskers and quickly left the gardens, with Zuko just staring stupidly after her.

"If you were waiting to tell her not to go that was the moment." Sokka said from behind Zuko.

"I hate this Sokka. I heard the lunch with the Queen was a disaster." Zuko moaned in frustration.

"I heard differently, Suki told me Katara was pretty nasty to Mai during the lunch. I also heard Mai stood up for you several times." Sokka explained. "There is something you should probably know; Aang has been telling me Katara has grown bitter toward the Fire Nation."

"I don't need this extra pressure on my life right now." Zuko replied. "I thought we buried the hatchet years ago."

"Apparently you don't trust your wife." Sokka began.

"That couldn't be farther from the truth." Zuko said with a growl.

"It doesn't appear that way." Sokka replied with a lazy grin. "It looks like your scared of her."

"I am not scared of a mere woman." Zuko barked.

"I think you are." Sokka argued. "And with good reason. Your afraid that you might have real feelings for Mai. If you do than you would have to trust her enough to give your heart to her, to say those three words every woman longs to hear from the man she loves."

"Your crazy you know that." Zuko said softly.

"Yes I am. Crazy in love with my wife. I can see that you are too, but you hesitate." Sokka said with a nod of his head. "Don't hesitate too long."

Zuko turned on his heels and walked away from Sokka. He wasn't going to apologize, and he was not going to say those three words, not yet. He was going to make her stay, and he'd make it up to her some how. His feet slowed down as he made it to their rooms, he could hear Mai's voice rising and falling in anger. As he got closer he could make out the words.

"And than he had the nerve to listen to Katara over me." Mai ranted as she threw another piece of her clothing onto the bed. "Can you believe that?"

Zuko notice that she was ranting to Whiskers who was sitting on the chair watching Mai.

"She is a water bending hussy and you have my permission to scratch her next time you see her." Mai said as she walked over to the dresser draws.

Zuko smiled at that comment.

"Then do you know what he asked?" Mai began again.

"He asked you to stay." Zuko broke in from the door way. Mai turned around and stared at him in anger.

"Really is that what he said?" Mai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes that's what he said. He also realized what a bloody fool he was to listen to a water bender hussy over his own wife." Zuko said with a small grin.

"Yes that was foolish of him." Mai agreed solemnly. Zuko watched her fingers absently stroke Whiskers black fur.

"Can't trust those water benders slippery as the water they control." Zuko said with a smile.

"I couldn't agree more." Mai replied, Zuko noticed that she was biting her lip to keep from smiling.

"He does request one thing." Zuko said as he watched Mai look at him warily. "That you attend this social gathering with him tonight. He couldn't imagine any other woman he would like more to dance with than you."

Zuko watched Mai's face it was usually blank of emotion but not this time. Her golden eyes were bright and her bottom lip was trembling slightly and she was petting Whiskers with a vengeance that eventually caused a low growl of warning from said pet.

Mai nodded her head yes.

"Thank you Mai." Zuko said softly.

"Of course." Mai choked out. "Don't let it happen again."

It was Mai's way of saying she would stay. He quickly pulled her into his arms, and for once she didn't resist instead she melted into his hug and that made him smile.


	17. Nightmares

_Azula smiled as she walked into her Fathers receiving room. The flames hid her father from her view but his presence was felt in the air. She knelt to her knees in respect waiting for him to begin._

"_Azula my daughter your brother has once more failed. You are to find Zuko and destroy him." The Fire Lords words echoed off the walls._

_Azula felt her face fall. "Kill Zuko."_

"_Yes kill Zuko another simple task I am sure you can complete." The Fire Lords voice became sharp."_

"_You never asked me that." Azula replied again._

_Before the Fire Lord could answer Azula found herself on her ship and Zuko standing there in front of her._

"_Father wants me to come home." Zuko said with such joy on his face._

_Azula found herself herself fire bending at Zuko without even trying. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw one of her fire bolts go straight at Zuko's heart her eyes locked with Zuko's. But nothing happened instead time froze and she saw herself standing over Zuko's still body._

_Finding her voice she called his name but he didn't move._

"_Zuko wake up." Azula cried but when she stooped to touch his shoulder she stared in horror at her hands that were ablaze with blue fire. The fire wouldn't stop…it wouldn't stop. Panic was bubbling up inside her. "Zuko… oh Agni what have I done."_

"_I love Zuko more than I fear you." a voice said from next to Azula._

_Turning around Azula was facing Mai. Betrayal bitterly ran through her as she stared at her best friend._

"_You should have feared me more!" Azula screamed. "Why would you do that?"_

"_Your aura is black that's not good." Ty Lee said from next to Mai._

"_What is wrong with you?" Ursa said._

"_Mother I." Azula cried as she turned to see her mother standing next to Zuko's still body._

"_Your brother is a failure." Ozai voice rang above the others. "He is better dead."_

"_You're a monster." Ursa replied._

"_Fear does not cause loyalty." Mai's voice said again. _

"_Stop! Pleas stop." Azula screamed._

Azula sat up with a start her hand covered her mouth to keep a scream from escaping. Her body was soaked with sweat her hands were trembling. Coughing she smelled smoke looking down she saw the scorched marks on the bed sheets and the red blisters on her hands.

Oh no she had to hide this from Beng Fong. Jumping out of bed and ignoring the pain in her hands she ripped the sheets off the bed. Standing in the middle of her room she tried to think what to do with them. Burn them on the beach were no one could smell the fire or see her. Quickly she ran out of her room and down the stairs and right into Beng Fong. He caught her before she fell and held her firmly in his arms.

"What are you doing up?" Beng Fong asked as he looked as Azula closely.

"I…I." Azula stuttered out as she clutched her bed sheets close to her chest her hands burning in pain.

"Dear Agni. Did you have a night mare Azula?" Beng Fong asked roughly.

Azula opened her mouth to reply but a sob escaped instead.

"You're shaking like a leaf Azula." Beng Fongs grip became gentler as he took Azula's hands in his own. Prying the sheets from her hands she watched his eyes grow wide as he saw the blisters on her hands and the wholes in the sheets. "You did have a night mare didn't you?"

She shook her head dumbly as hot tears slid down her face. Beng Fong rolled the bed sheets up and tucked them under his arm. He than took hold of her hands once more. She felt his presence swarm around her calming her shaking and soothing the blisters on her hands till there was nothing but small white scars on her fingers.

"Come." Beng Fong said gently as he placed an arm around her shoulders and led her down the stairs and out to the beach.

"You're going to tell Zuko." Azula whispered as she watched Beng Fong toss the sheets down watching as they easily caught flame by Beng Fong.

"Tell me what your dream was about." Beng Fong ordered.

Beng Fong watched the indecision play across Azulas face as she fought to hid her fear from him.

"I dreamed that I killed Zu Zu." She spoke in a whisper.

"It was just a dream Azula." Beng Fong said gently.

"It is not just a dream Beng Fong its something I could have done, something I was capable of doing, and still am." Azula replied softly.

"Azula you have come a long way don't doubt yourself because of a dream."

Azula's face hardened as she looked at him. "I never doubt myself."

Beng Fong smiled at her show of courage. "Of course you don't."

"Don't patronize me." Azula ordered.

"I am not." Beng Fong said. "I am trying to help you. In a couple of weeks you're returning to the Palace with you mother. I won't be there to help you face your memories and fears. You will be on your own to handle your emotions."

"I fear nothing." Azula sneered. Than it hit her she was going home. "I am going home? Zuko's letting me come home?"

"No you re Uncle Iroh and your mother decided you need to be with family." Beng Fong replied.

"You're not coming."

"No I am going home too." Beng Fongs replied. "Come let's go in and get some sleep."

"I want a moment." Azula ordered.

Beng Fong nodded and left.

Azula couldn't believe it she was going home. Part of her was thrilled, but another part was terrified of the old memories that would resurface. The worst part was Beng Fong wouldn't be there to help her. She was going to be on her own again. Zuko hated her, her Uncle would be watching her, her mother wouldn't understand, Mai was a traitor and there fore would have her under close watch and everyone else at the palace feared her. Sighing Azula realized she was scared, very scared of being alone again.

_I am embarrassedto say I am running out of ideas for this story. Gasp I hate when that happens so I feel like ever chapter I post is getting worse! So I am apologizing in advance. Again thank you for your reviews that is what keeps me going!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	18. Fragile Peace

It was very early in the morning when Zuko and Mai arrived back to their town house. At that moment Zuko was sitting on the love seat with Mai curled against his side. His arm was draped across her shoulders. Sokka and Suki were lying on the couch looking exhausted.

Zuko was proud of Mai. That whole evening she kept a pleasant smile on her face and had a kind word for everyone. If his face hurt from forcible smiling he was sure hers did too. The whole evening went perfectly smooth they had danced the opening dance with the Earth King and Queen. Mai showed plenty of enthusiasm during the dance, and the King even complemented her on such light feet.

Than the Queen herself stood and chatted with Zuko about Mai. She said that the story of Mai saving him at Boiling Rock knowing she would bring down the wrath of the Fire Princess was amazing. She than told Zuko that during the lunch Mai had stood by him loyal and stead fast. The Earth Queen ended the conversation saying how lucky he was to have such a loyal and strong woman as his wife and Fire Lady.

"Why are you smiling?" Sokka asked suddenly.

Zuko snapped out of his thoughts realizing he was smiling.

"I was just thinking what a great evening it was." Zuko replied as he let out a yawn.

"Maybe we should talk to Aang and Katara tomorrow." Sokka suggested.

"It is tomorrow." Mai replied. She moved over slightly and let Whiskers jump up next to them.

Suddenly the door flew open and Aang and Katara entered arguing fiercely.

"Don't you lecture me Aang on how to behave. I was in the right." Katara snapped as she threw her shawl and fan down on the table.

"Katara your behavior is disturbing; people think you don't want peace." Aang explained.

"I do want peace but I want justice also." Katara argued her voice raising and her blue eyes flashing in anger.

"Really?" Zuko drawled his voice steady. "And who do you suggest be brought to justice."

Katara turned just now noticed the four other people in the room. Zuko could tell she was not happy and her look turned positively deadly as she stared at Zuko and Mai.

"You know very well who should be brought to justice." Katara replied coolly.

"Katara." Aang warned.

"What has gotten into you Katara?" Sokka asked.

Sokka looked extremely worried as he sat up on the couch and watched his sister.

"For the last four years I have traveled with Aang. I have seen so much pain and destruction caused by the Fire Nation. Villages have been burned to the ground, woman have been raped, fathers, sons daughter have been killed by the hands of the Fire Nation." Katara ranted with such hate and determination.

Zuko felt Mai stiffen in anger, Whiskers was digging her claws into the love seat, and Sokka looked at a loss for words, and Aang looked thoroughly embarrassed. Zuko took a breath to calm down before he answered Katara.

"I realize you have seen horrible things." Zuko began.

"Horrible things? You have no idea what I have witnessed. Have you prosecuted the soldiers, and generals who have done this?" Katara interrupted.

"Don't interrupt me." Zuko ordered in a low voice. Katara shut her mouth and glared at him to continue. "For the last four years I have done nothing else but read over every report brought in from my Army, and Navy. I have spent numerous hours in conferences and meetings with each division that was brought back to the Fire Nation. In the end it will be my decision and mine alone to bring justice to those who have showed unneeded cruelty. You are not to question my motives or discuss them with other Nations." Than Zuko stood up and addressed Aang. "I have more to discuss in private if you will excuse us."

Everyone in the room nodded their heads. Katara protested but stopped as soon as Aang turned around.

"Enough Katara, enough." Aang ordered dangerously.

Zuko led Aang into his study and closed the door. Aang took a seat looking tired and weary. Zuko took a seat across from him and began.

"I am dealing with a Nation that would much rather see my father reinstated or my sister. If I attack my Officers for just following orders I am going to have a rebellion on my hands. God forbid if they over throw me your going to be right back where we started several years ago." Zuko could tell his lecture was a sobering one. Aang knew it was the truth another war was only a stone throw away. With the Fire Nation still in an upheaval and the other Nations scrambling to build up their own defense just incase.

"I believe you Zuko. I know you have a lot on your plate." Aang leaned forward and continued. "I hope you understand that I don't have the same view points of Katara. I trust you and Mai I know your both working hard to control the Fire Nation."

"Thank you." Zuko acknowledged. "A couple of years ago Katara was fine I attended your wedding and I left on good terms with both of you."

"In our travels we have come across some horrible situations of cruelty inflicted by the Fire Nation. I closed down a concentration camp located off the distant shores of the Earth Kingdom six months ago." Aang said softly. "Katara has not been the same since that day."

"Do you have the names of the people in charge?" Zuko asked his face a mask of anger.

"No. Half of them got away and the other half…." Aang looked down at his hands.

"What?" Zuko barked.

"The other half drowned." Aang whispered. "Including a number of innocent people." Aang again looked tired. "We lost control of the situation for the first time in years. Katara has changed after that."

"I will look into the matter once home. I'll find the other half that got away." Zuko said.

"I also have to ask the condition your sister is in." Aang said clearing his voice uncomfortable.

"Azula has been moved to Ember Island, she is under surveillance with a notable Physician of the mind. Dr. Beng Fonghas been making tremendous improvements with Azula." Zuko replied warily.

"I just have to remind you like I did the day we locked her up in the asylum that if Azula should be out of control again I have the authority to take her away." Aang said.

"What have you heard?" Zuko asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, just the one report you wrote to me when you sent her to Ember Island. I just have to remind you what I have to do to protect the fragile peace we have right now. The whole world remembers the insane Fire Princess and there is still fear that Azula would try to take the throne from you."

"I know, but don't worry I have everything under control." Zuko said with confidence.

"Good, then I will see you tomorrow evening as we sign the peace treaty for the Earth Kingdom." Aang said as he got up and left.

Zuko just sat there in his chair and closed his eyes, sometimes he didn't want all this responsibility, sometimes he thought it might have been nice to just live as a common middle class citizen. He chuckled to himself no he wouldn't be able to handle that, no this was what he was born to do.


	19. Going Home

_Question!!! How do you feel if I bring someone back like he never died just got lost and found his way back to the Fire Nation. Just want to know how you readers feel about it. _

As soon as the Earth Kings signature was dry on the peace treaty Zuko announced they were heading home. Mai had given him her bored look and said she would begin the backing, but he could see the joy in her eyes, even if she chose not to express it.

There was a sad moment when Zuko and Mai had to say goodbye to Sokka and Suki. Sokka tried to make light of the fare wells but in the end broke down and gave Zuko a huge hug promising they would keep in touch.

Even Aang and Katara said their farewells. Katara still was cool but Aang made up for it with his enthusiasm of new beginnings and fresh starts.

Zuko smiled as he walked on to the top deck of his ship and spotted Mai at the railing.

"You know as soon as we get back we officially start our new life." Zuko commented. "Palace life is different. Most of the time we won't see each other during the day."

Mai just shrugged.

"Its like Aang said new beginnings for me…I mean us." Zuko corrected quickly. "You know fresh starts…"

"I get the picture Zuko." Mai snapped.

Zuko scowled at her tone of voice and then notice how pale her face looked and how she clutched the railing turning her hands white. Her body swayed slightly as if she couldn't stand upright.

"Mai are you ok?" Zuko asked suddenly worried as the paleness of her face.

"Please don't shout." Mai snarled turning on him. A sudden lurch of the boat threw Mai off and her knees buckled. Zuko caught her before she fell.

"Put me down." Mai demanded weakly.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked. "Are you sea sick?"

"No." Mai said weakly.

"I don't understand we have been on the ship before and you were fine."

"Stop talking." Mai suddenly clutched his shirt with a moan.

Zuko gently held her as he headed below deck. Once in their room he laid her on the bed.

Mai let out a whimper and curled on her side. Frowning Zuko went to their table and lifted the small tea cup and filled it with water with a flick of his wrist he heated the water up and placed a couple of peppermint leaves in the water. Setting the cup aside to steep Zuko gently helped Mai into her silk red night gown. He couldn't help himself from placing a kiss on her bare shoulder before moving the strap securely on her shoulder. He held her against him for a moment breathing in her scent and warmth.

"Here drink this." Zuko ordered softly offering the cup to her.

Mai took the cup and sipped it slowly. After a few more sips she placed it aside and rolled on to her side again. Zuko laid down next to her and gently began massaging her back.

"Mmm." Mai mummered.

"Does that feel good?" Zuko asked with a smile.

Mai just nodded her head; her breathing grew steady as she fell into sleep. His hand ran through Mai's dark black hair, it was something he had always admired. He watched the strands fall smoothly through his fingers. With a sigh he held her close and fell asleep.

………………………

Beng Fong grew more and more anxious as he walked up the familiar path to his estate. It had been three long years since he had been home. He was given the estate located on the outside of the capital by the old Fire Lord for faithful service to the Fire Nation.

Sadly he never got to stay very long. In fact he only really stayed a month at a time before always being called away. He wondered how she was doing. He had provided her a place of sanctuary after she had a falling out with her close friends. They had stayed in contact with letters and she always spoke of how everything was fine and she was enjoying country life away from the royal court.

Then he thought how bored she must be. Again his worrying was contradicted when she had received a personal invitation to the Fire Lords wedding. He smiled at the animated words she used in her letter. Just like her personality.

A cry of excitement broke through his thoughts. Blinking in surprise he found himself in front of his house.

"The doctors home!"

"He's home." A familiar voice rang out form inside.

The doors flew open and there she stood just long enough for him to look at her. Her dark brown hair hung in loose curls down her back her hazel eyes were bright with excitement. Her dancer figure slim and graceful. Remembering she was never one to stay still for very long she flew down the stairs and into his arms. The sent of peach blossoms and different shades of pink silk engulfed him. He was home he thought as he hugged her back. This is what he wanted, he was happy to be home.

……………..

"So he left." Azula said staring out to sea.

"Of course he left." Ursa replied. "You didn't expect to have Beng Fong stay with you the rest of his life."

"Of course not." Azula snapped. "I don't need him."

"No you don't and as soon as we return to the palace everything will be much better. We leave tomorow"

"I know mother." Azula snapped. "I want some time alone."

Ursa scowled and than left. Azula continued to stare out to sea. Everything was being given back to her. Her sanity, more freedom, she was returning to the palace, her mother trusted her. She should be taking advantage of this, she should be planning her revenge on every one, but she couldn't. It felt like something had been taken from her and she didn't even know what it was or why she felt so empty and alone.


	20. Busy

_Thank you all for the reviews!!!!!!!!! I am so glad I am keeping you all as readers I was afraid you were growing weary of me!!!! _

The first day back went exactly like Zuko had described. Mai saw Zuko once and that was only for an early morning breakfast before he was called away and Mai was given over to Me Ling the royal family's secretary.

"First thing on your agenda is to be fitted for the Fire Lady's attire." Me Ling said as she began placing out garment after garment of colorful reds, gold's, and blacks.

Mai suppressed a weary sigh she would never really get away from wearing the confining clothes a noble woman of the Fire Nation wore. Now it would be worse for she was the Fire Lady and protocol required her dress to match her position. Obediently she raised her arms allowing the two maids to slip the simple spun black dress over her head. Next they placed the red corset around her torso. As they worked at tying the laces at her back Me Ling continued instructing Mai on how she was to dress for each day. Remembering the instruction of her mothers Mai let out a small breath at a time getting accustom to the constraint.

Sitting down Mai endured the twisting and pulling as her hair was shaped and the crown pinned in her hair.

She than spent most of the morning touring the palace she already had seen before and was introduced to staff whom she had met previously when she was a friend of the fallen Princess. Most of the morning she felt light headed and waves of nausea swept over her at inopportune moments. Brushing it off as lingering sea sickness and the adjustment to getting her land legs again.

Finally Mai was able to relax as lunch was served to her in the garden.

"Is the Fire Lord not taking lunch with me?" Mai asked after a few minutes of sitting there alone.

Me Ling looked positively shocked. "No the Fire Lords lunches are usually set up with members of state." Than in a kinder tone of voice Me Ling continued. "You will rarely see the Fire Lord and when you do it is only in passing or for a quick meeting where your presence is needed. Other than that the Fire Lady eats most lunches and dinners alone, that is until you give the Fire Lord children."

Mai was careful to remain cool and uncaring. She understood far to well that she would not be an honored wife in the eyes of the people or her servants until she gave the Fire Lord an heir to the thrown.

After lunch Mai was shown her study where much of her planning and meetings would be held. Sitting behind the desk Mai began sorting through her letters one of which was from her parents another from Ty Lee.

"I will give you some time to go through your correspondence." Me Ling said as she excused herself.

Mai let out an irritated sigh as she picked up her parents letter. Scanning it quickly it just spoke of their great pride in their daughter for becoming Fire Lady and their hopes that soon she would bless the whole nation with an heir to the thrown. Rolling her eyes Mai crumbled the letter up and reached for Ty Lee's.

Ty Lee was coming for the welcome home ball held in honor of Mai and Zuko's return. Mai smiled as she read the letter that was a mirror image of Ty Lee's personality full of animation and excitement. It would be good to see Ty Lee and compare notes on married life. Mai would no longer be left in the dark when Ty Lee talked of married life. Though Mai didn't think Ty Lee could count herself an expert on marriage for her husband had left shortly after their marriage on ambassador work for the Fire Lord. Mai quickly wrote a short letter back welcoming Ty Lee's company and that of her husband if he had returned home.

……………………

Zuko sat on his thrown and addressed his secretary.

"Are you sure there is no record of this place that was destroyed in the Earth Kingdom?"

"Not a single page my Lord. However you do recall when you took the thrown that the Fire Mages and sadly some of you generals destroyed any incriminating records they could get their hands on."

"I remember." Zuko replied with a sigh.

"There is a ship coming in a day or so with more soldiers." The secretary said peering at a sheet of paper in front of him. "Most were posted in the Earth Kingdom, and I believe you know the Admiral Zhao he is also on the ship."

"That title was stripped when he came back several years ago." Zuko corrected quickly.

"Forgive me my Lord." The Secretary stammered as he quickly scratched the name out and penned in the correct name.

"I don't recall giving my consent on his return." Zuko replied calmly.

"No your Uncle replied to his request and allowed for his return." The man again started shuffling papers around till he found the one he was looking for. "Ah here it is and I quote 'I request permission to return to the Fire Nation as I have been away for a good number of years and sorely miss my wife. I bring gifts to the Fire Lord and the New Fire Lady from the northern water tribe. ' "

"I suppose I couldn't keep him away for ever. He is to have an audience with me as soon as he arrives." Zuko ordered.

"Of course Fire Lord. There is one last matter that has come up."

"Can it not wait until tomorrow?"

"I am afraid not Fire Lord. General Iroh has gone to Ember Island and is returning with the Lady Azula."

"Really I never sent an order for the return of Azula."

"It would appear that Iroh has acted on his own with this matter."

"Send several guards down to the docks to escort them straight to me. Damn Uncle and his infernal meddling." Zuko said wearily.

"You're handling this very well."

"Well that's because I am bone weary at the moment and have no strength to get angry but don't worry tomorrow all hell will break loose. I promise." Zuko replied with a grim smile.


	21. Emotional meeting

Mai sat next to Zuko on the thrown. Mai was sure she would be sweating if it hadn't been for her maid choosing a light weight dress and styling Mai's long black hair up in a neat mess of curls with a few strands framing her face. The tension in the air was heavy along with the heat. She could feel Zuko's anger even though he hid it well from his face as his Uncle Iroh, Azula and another woman entered the thrown room.

Zuko leaned forward and spoke.

"Welcome back Uncle I trust your journey was pleasant." Zuko spoke clear.

"It was a quick trip Fire Lord." Iroh said with a smile in his voice. "I am however parched."

"Would a cup of jasmine tea quench that thirst of yours?" Zuko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Indeed it would." Iroh said with a short bow.

"You heard the general." Zuko snapped harshly at a servant nearby. He continued the conversation in a light tone of voice but his words were all business. "Tell me what notion took over your common sense in bringing her here without my permission?"

Mai watched the servant jump to action and return shortly with a tray of tea. Placing a cup beside each person. Azula struck out at the servant making the cup of tea tip over.

The sheet of flames flew high showing Zuko's displeasure at Azulas actions.

"You refuse the hospitality of the Fire Lord?" Zuko asked coldly. "You are on dangerous grounds as it is Azula. Your presence was not wanted or summoned by me."

"How do you know your wife didn't summon me herself? We were once close friends." Azula sneered.

Zuko stiffened next to Mai. "Silence." Zuko growled.

Mai saw exactly what Azula was trying to do pin Zuko and herself against each other. The movement of the other lady caught Mai's attention. Since entering the thrown room the woman had been silent and had not stopped staring at Zuko. If she was any younger Mai would have assumed infatuation but this was different. The woman's face was extremely pale her golden eyes bright with what could only be unshed tears. She couldn't be one of Azulas servant for her clothes were of the highest quality maybe even of nobility and than Mai saw the royal ring on the woman's hand. Mai let out a small gasp that only Zuko could hear.

"Do not listen to her Mai. Azula always lies." Zuko whispered under his breath so only she could hear.

Not able to speak Mai motioned with a hand to the lady beside Azula.

"The ring on her hand Zuko." Mai said softly.

Zuko shifted his eyes to the woman noticing her for the first time. It took Zuko a moment to recognize her and when he did his face lost its sternness but only for a moment before he straightened up. It was a comfort to know that Zuko could hold himself in control when circumstances were not the greatest.

"You may show the Lady Azula her rooms and you four will personally guard her while she stays with us." Zuko ordered.

"I don't need babysitters." Azula growled out.

"You will speak only when spoken to." Zuko snapped the temperature in the room rising.

Azula shut her mouth and followed the servant out of the thrown room with her guards around her.

"Uncle there is a matter that needs to be addressed my secretary will fill you in on the necessary facts." Zuko said to Iroh.

Iroh got up with his tea "I will look in on it Fire Lord." With a knowing smile Iroh left.

The woman suddenly stood up to follow.

"You have not been dismissed." Zuko ordered harshly.

The woman sank back into a kneeling position awaiting further orders.

Zuko's hand suddenly sought Mai's and once en lacing their fingers together he let a sigh out.

"Could you give me a moment with her?" Zuko asked softly his voice broke on the last word.

Mai squeezed Zuko's hand and stood up, she walked behind Zuko's chair letting her hand fall on his shoulder to give him a reassuring squeeze. Mai walked out the door but not before she heard Zuko's soft voice whisper 'Mother.'

…………………………………..

As soon as Mai stepped out of the thrown room she came face to face with Azula. The last person she wanted to be alone with they were not technically alone as her guards were shifting around them uncomfortably.

"Gods please gage me now." Azula said bitterly. "Are they having one of those touching family reunions in there?"

"Don't think just because your mother is back that you are free to do as you please." Mai replied in a monotone. "I still don't trust you."

"Of course you don't traitors never trust anyone." Azula said with a sneer. Than Azula's face changed and she fixed Mai with one of her mischievous looks. "How is life with dear old Zu Zu. You're such a faithful person always there for Zu Zu even if he's never there for you."

"My lady we should show you to your room."

"I am not finished!" Azula hissed with a glare at the guard.

"I believe you are finished." Mai said coldly than addressing the guard. "Thank you, you may show Lady Azula to her rooms." With a cold smile Mai turned around and walked away.

…………………………………

Evening came quicker than she thought it would. After eating a light dinner alone agian Mai took a quick walk through the gardens until she found Whiskers. Picking the cat up she headed for her rooms.

Entering her room she saw Zuko sitting on the edge of her bed his head in his hands. Whiskers slithered free of her grip and padded silently toward Zuko rubbing against his legs causing Zuko to look up. His golden eyes were red from crying and he looked so tired. Gracefully she slide down in front of Zuko and wrapped her arms around his body.

"My moms back." Zuko whispered in a rough voice.

"I know." Mai mussed softly.

Zuko rested his head on Mai's shoulder and sighed in her embrace.

"It has been quite a day." Zuko mumbled against her skin he lifted his arms allowing Mai to yank his shirt off. He flopped down on the large bed sighing in pleasure as Mai began working on his back with her skilled hands. She swiftly found the knots in his muscles and dug her fingers in smiling at his grunts of pain and groans of pleasure.

"Your holding a lot of tension in your shoulders and neck." Mai commented as she bent over and kissed said muscles.

"Its only going to get worse before it gets better." Zuko mumbled into the bed sheets. He than turned his head so he could fill Mai in on the surprise return of Zhao.

Mai listened half heartedly Azulas words kept coming back to her. She really was always there for Zuko and she wondered if he would be there for her.


	22. Family

**_Thanks for the reviews! I am so excited I am almost to 100 reviews!!! Help me reach that number everyone._**

Zuko sat across from his Uncle watching Iroh enjoy his lunch. Staring down at his plate he couldn't force himself to eat there was too much to worry about and the thought of food just made him sick. Azula was arguing with a servant demanding the cook come out and explain himself for serving her such a pathetic meal. Ursa was trying to calm Azula down and Mai must have had similar thoughts to his own for she was barely eating herself. He watched her move her food around with her chopsticks.

"Are you not feeling well Mai?" Zuko asked softly.

"I'm fine." Mai snapped.

"Of course she isn't feeling well Zu Zu." Azual replied loudly from the other side of the table. "This lunch isn't even fit for the peasants. When Father was Fire Lord he would never have stood for such horrible service."

"The food is fine Azula." Zuko snapped at her.

"No it isn't." Azula snarled pushing her plate back. "I also want that lady's maid banished."

"On what grounds?" Zuko asked.

"I don't need a reason just do it." Azula ordered.

"You have no authority." Zuko replied.

Azula's eyes narrowed dangerously as she stood up.

"Isn't it great to have the family back together again?" Ursa interrupted with fake enthusiasm.

"It is just like old times." Iroh commented with a smile.

Azula's face suddenly fell her golden eyes shimmered for a moment. "It will never be like old times. I can't sit here pretending we are one big happy family." She replied before leaving the room.

"I better go after her." Ursa muttered as she too got up and left.

Zuko turned and looked at his Uncle. "Tell me why it was a good idea to bring Azula back?"

"This family needs to heal and it starts with Azula and yourself." Iroh said calmly.

"Really?" Zuko drawled. "Then what, some father son time with Ozai. Is that next on my agenda?"

Instead of being offended Iroh gave a loud laugh and patted Zuko on the back. "I am relieved you haven't lost your since of humor. I think I will ask Azula to a game of pai sho."

Zuko shook his head watching his uncle leaving. "I hate my family."

"Your mother hasn't been home for a full day and the family is already fighting." Mai mussed softly pushing her plate away.

"To make matters worse Uncle informed me that the first thing my Mother did was visit Ozai. Why would she do such a thing?"

"Apparently she still loves your father." Mai replied.

"He isn't my father and that's unbelievable."

"It isn't that unbelievable, Ozai was her husband she spent a good amount of years with him I am sure she loved him and he her. Love for someone doesn't just vanish like that."

"I don't understand he has hurt this family so much, how could you love someone like that?"

"I just know that even with time and distance your feelings for someone doesn't just go away." Mai explained with a shrug. "It's normal for a wife to fall in love with her husband. It does not matter if he is a brute or if he was a kind respectable man, a wife will love him none the less."

Growing exceedingly uncomfortable Zuko looked away from Mai. He knew Mai was no longer talking of his Mother and Father but of herself and Zuko. "I can't say it Mai." He said lowly.

"You can't or you won't?" Mai demanded her golden eyes staring at him, pleading him to say something.

"I won't say it!" Zuko said harshly. "Leave it be Mai. You know my feelings I should not have to say them to you." Zuko got up and walked toward the window staring outside looking anywhere but at Mai.

"You're so fearful of losing me by not saying it that you don't realize you've already lost me." Mai said softly as she got up.

"Stop!" Zuko ordered as he turned to face Mai. "I have enough to think about at the moment."

"Of course my lord husband you are a busy man, how unkind of me to bring up the unpleasant business of our relationship." Mai replied sarcastically and without another word she left.

She was such an idiot of course he would baulk when she brought up their relationship. Making it to her private sitting room the door opened to revile her mother. In bright green Earth Kingdom clothing with her black hair piled high on her head she stood looking every bit the imposing person Mai knew her to be all her life.

"Darling!" She said with a bright smile.

Mai felt herself losing her composure. With a quick snap of her wrist she ordered the servants to bring some refreshments for her mother and herself and than leave them be. As soon as the servants bowed out and shut the door Mai ran into her mother's arms.

"Oh darling." She soothed. "What is it? Did you miss us so much?"

Mai couldn't help but laugh, since being married she hadn't given her parents a second thought. Mai quickly composed herself.

"I just lost my composure for a moment, you surprised me."

Mai sat down across from her mother and poured the tea the servants had just brought in.

"You're not fooling me Mai. I am your Mother and I know there is something bothering you."

"It's just the burden of being the Fire Lady." Mai supplied easily.

"Aww yes it is a great responsibility but one I am sure you can bear with grace and kindness."

"Mother do you love Father?" Mai blurted out suddenly.

Her Mothers face fell visible. "Why do you ask such a thing? You know better than to ask such a personal question."

Mai looked at her hands than straightened her shoulders. "I am an adult now Mother and the Fire Lady I have every right to ask."

"I did not raise a daughter to show such disrespect. The matters of the heart are private and not something the world needs to see."

"I disagree." Mai replied with a firm voice. "In other nations love between husband and wife is shown openly."

"That is not the way of the Fire Nation; you have learned that in your studies and by observation."

"So you call love a weakness than?" Mai questioned her mother.

"It is something that can be used against you at the most inopportune time." She looked at Mai for a second and continued. "Yes I do love your Father Mai."

"Does Father love you? Has he said those words to you?" Mai persisted.

"It took your Father two years to say he loved me. You would do well Mai not to aggravate your husband by demanding his love and attention. You married the Fire Lord and with that there is much to gain but also an understanding that you will not have a normal married life like most people."

Suddenly Mai understood. "You have been training me to be Fire Lady ever since I was a little girl. Not to speak unless spoken too, not to ask questions, to obey without question, to feel nothing."

"Mai, dear, I wanted you to feel but I also wanted you to protect yourself from falling in love and not having it returned. Do you want to end up like Princess Ursa loving a man who will never return the feeling? Zuko is the son of Ozai and I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Zuko is nothing like his father." Mai argued.

"Really has he professed his undying love for you?" It was a mean thing to say but Mai's mother knew she had to say it.

Mai was silent. "I love him Mother and he refuses to admit his feelings to me."

"Oh darling. This is what I was afraid of. Afraid you would fall in love with him that you would make a fool of yourself and demand his affection and love."

"I have made a fool of myself Mother and nothing has changed."

"Come home for dinner this evening. We have opened up our old family home here in the capital. Your father and brother would love to see you tonight."

"I would like that." Mai smiled it was much better than eating with Zuko's family.


	23. InLaws

**_Thank you for your reviews and for catching my spelling mistake that is so embarrassing. I am trying to update quicker and bring this story to a close. Please help me get to 100 reviews...am almost there._**

"I am only having dinner with my parents." Mai explained to Me Ling.

"Yes but who knows who will see you and when ever you go out in public you must always dress the part."

Mai rolled her eyes as she allowed the maid to pin her crown on and do a last adjustment to her black ankle length skirt. After slipping her feet into sandals she was ready.

"Please don't wait up for me." Mai stressed to Me Ling and the maid. "I am perfectly capable of undressing myself."

"Whatever the Fire Lady wishes." They chimed in unison.

Quickly before they stuck another ornament in her hair or tried to swath her in more clothing she left her chamber and ran into Zuko in the hallway. Wearing comfortable evening clothes it appeared Zuko was going to spend a quiet evening at home. Mai on the other hand was decked out as if she was going to some royal affair.

"What are you doing all dressed up?" Zuko asked his hand still holding her elbow to steady her.

"I am going out." Mai replied quickly.

"I can see that." Zuko said a little annoyed. "Where are you going?"

"To dinner." Mai replied as she gently pulled her elbow out of Zuko's grip.

"Are you purposely being vague?" Zuko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing here? I never see you in the evenings unless it's very late, or you want something?" Mai questioned.

Zuko's face colored at the last remark.

"Answer me Mai."

"My parents have returned home and I have received an invitation to join them for dinner."

"I see." Zuko replied. "Well I am certainly not staying in the palace and eating dinner alone."

"They don't know that you're coming." Mai said suddenly worried about having her husband spend some time with her family. It was one thing to eat dinner with your parents one was used to their antics but it was quite another thing bringing your husband and even worse the Fire Lord.

"I don't need an invitation, I am the Fire Lord I go where I please or have you forgotten that." Zuko said straightening his shoulders to make himself look imposing.

"How could I ever forget that?" Mai said dryly.

"Besides they are my in-laws." Zuko commented. "Shall we go than?"

"Fine." Mai huffed as she and Zuko walked side by side. Her family home was not far from the palace and was quite a nice walk. At first they just walked in silences which Mai preferred. Whiskers had decided to join them and startled Zuko out of his thoughts.

"Will that thing ever stop growing?" Zuko asked looking at the size of Whiskers.

Mai gave a small smile as she brushed the top of Whiskers head with her finger tips. The cat's head reached the top of her knees and she had read in a book that the cat would eventually reach her waist.

"That beast is an absolute terror around the Palace." Zuko commented.

Zuko was doing it again he was trying to apologize for what he had said to her after lunch. She knew how hard it was for him to admit he was in the wrong or that he had acted harshly. So he would make light conversation for awhile of nothing important and eventually he would get around to the subject at hand.

"Why just the other day your cat." Zuko began interrupting Mai's thoughts.

"Whiskers." Mai supplied the name for him.

"Um yes Whiskers. Well he cornered my secretary scared the living daylights out of him."

"Oh you were just playing around. Weren't you Whiskers?" Mai cooed at the cat.

The cat gave a loud yowl and butted its head against Mai's leg.

"Mai about this afternoon. I …" Zuko began.

Mai blinked in shock he actually was going to get right to the point.

"I…I overreacted." Zuko said stumbling over his words.

Mai kept silent she would let Zuko bluster through his words a bit longer before stepping in and saving him.

"It's quite a shock having my Mother come back after such a long absence." Zuko began again. "But that's beside the point…I had…uh…"

Mai had to agree with him the return of his Mother was a shock and then to have his sister right there during their reunion couldn't be easy.

"The thing is….." Zuko tried again. "Ahh we have arrived." Zuko said with much relief as they saw her family's home come into view the porch was aflame with lanterns and a servant stood waiting for Mai's arrival.

"I am not angry Zuko." Mai said softly she had to say something before he over thought things and made matters worse between them. "I won't bring the subject up again so let us stop now before one of us says something we will regret."

Zuko looked at Mai for a second. "Thank you Mai for putting up with me."

Their conversation was broken into by the sound of Tom Toms loud voice from inside the house. "I'm hungry! Why can't we eat without Mai?"

"Tom Tom your manners please." The voice of her Mother floated out to her.

"I never had to worry about no manners when we were home." Tom Tom whined.

"We are in a civilized country Tom Tom and with that come rules and one of those rules is not to raise your voice."

"Announcing Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mai." The servant said in a loud voice hushing the dispute inside the house.

Mai walked into her home it was exactly the way she had left it several years back. Standing on ceremony Mai was able to survey her family. Her Father looked much the same other than graying hair, and her youngest brother Tom Tom stood there yanking at the collar of his shirt looking exceedingly unhappy to be dressed up just to see his sister.

"We didn't realize the Fire Lord would give us the honor of eating at our humble home." Mai's Father said breaking the silence. "Won't you be seated?"

Tom Tom rushed for the table but was caught by his Mother.

"What did I tell you Tom Tom? You wait until our guests sit first." Mai's Mother whispered.

Mai and Zuko took a spot across from her parents and Tom Tom ran around to sit next to Mai. Her Father soon fell into conversation with Zuko.

"Mai look what I learned to do." Tom Tom said suddenly.

"No!" Her Mother ordered suddenly.

"Aww Mom please." Tom Tom whined his hands in the middle of the air posed and ready to flick his wrist.

"No Fire bending in the house."

"Well it was a cool new move." Tom Tom sulked down into his chair and crossed his arms.

"Tom Tom sit up right now and eat your dinner." Mai's Mother ordered.

Mai was trying to pay attention to her Father and Zuko's conversation but Tom Tom kept interrupting with his antics and her Mother kept lecturing. By the end of the dinner Tom Tom had managed to drop a piece of fish under the table causing Whiskers to dive under the table to catch it knocking Tom Tom off his chair. Her Mother turned bright red with either embarrassment or rage Mai wasn't quite sure which. After managing to get Tom Tom to sit back down and continue to eat his dinner he than set the table cloth on fire at which point Zuko stepped in put the fire out and suggested that the men go out side and watch Tom Tom perform.

"That brother of yours has become a handful."

"I can see that." Mai commented as she scratched Whiskers under the chin.

"I see Zuko tagged along with you to dinner." Her Mother raised a eyebrow.

"Yes and in his own way he tried to apologize without really coming out and saying it."

"That's men your Father does that all the time."

"I am always waiting for him to eventually come out and say it I just pray he does so before I grow old." Mai commented dryly.

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud yowl form outside that sounded like Tom Tom.

"Tom Tom burned himself again. He gets way to eager and does not wait just jumps feet first." Her Mother said with a roll of her eyes.

Tom Tom had burned himself and Mai and Zuko soon took their leave. They walked again side by side in the dark in silence.

"I enjoyed the dinner with your parents Mai." Zuko commented.

"Even with Tom Tom causing so many interruptions?"

"Especially with Tom Tom." Zuko rubbed the back of his neck and continued. "Made me think about how it would be to have children of our own."

"Really you want a son like Tom Tom who is loud, obnoxious, and has no manners."

"Yeah I think I do." Zuko replied softly as he reached for Mai's hand and held it as they walked.

Mai smiled in the dark feeling ridiculously happy just to be walking next to Zuko holding hands and at that moment she had to agree with her Mother married to someone she knew and loved was much better than some stranger. Eventually Zuko would admit his love and she would wait until than.


	24. Zhao returns

"Another wedding present." Mai sighed. "How much more of this do I have to endure?"

Zuko smiled at her and leaned over. "This present is given by Zhao it promises to be worth our while."

"Really." Mai drawled. "It better be more appealing than that Ostrich horse and cooking pot we just received. I don't even cook."

"I am more interested in the person than the gift."

"That's right, I remember Zhao showed up with a ship of returning soldiers." Mai mussed. "Lost his mind I recall."

"Claimed to have completely forgotten himself." Zuko shivered slightly. "I watched the water spirit pull him into the water Mai. I watched him die can you imagine my surprise when he was brought to the palace."

"Oh rumor came all the way to Omashu. You threw quite a fit I heard." Mai said with a small smile.

Straightening Zuko glared at Mai. "I did not!"

"Whatever you say." Mai said with a wave of her hand and looked the other way.

"I might have lost my cool for a moment." Zuko said folding his arms across his chest.

"Well it was a very long moment than if you could sentence the man to death."

"Well Uncle has such a soft heart that he stopped it from happening."

"If the man couldn't remember anything he is relatively harmless." Mai replied.

"He could be using that as a ploy." Zuko said his eyes narrowing. Shhh he enters." Zuko said again straightening up and looking fierce once again.

Mai rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wondered if Zuko didn't enjoy acting the lord over people. Mai watched Zhao enter he strolled in with much confidence and bowed deeply before them.

"Rise Zhao and tell us how goes the rebuilding." Zuko ordered.

"Honorable Fire Lord and Fire Lady I thank you for calling me home. The rebuilding is done." Zhao said gruffly rising from his bow and kneeling before the flames.

"Good to know and your memory? Has it returned through your travels?" Zuko asked slyly.

Mai was careful to watch the expression on Zhao's face. At first he looked startled than a confused look came over his face followed by a smile.

"I recall having a pretty young wife who I have left behind here."

That startled Zuko at the light answer. "Indeed your memory has improved. Your wife will arrive for our ball. I'm sure she misses you greatly." The last comment came out sarcastically.

Zhao chose to ignore the slight. "I also see that you have married Fire Lord. A lady of great beauty and grace she came as an honored guest to my wedding."

Mai couldn't help but smile at the praises toward her. "It was a grand wedding. Your wife will be pleased to see you are home safely."

Zhao than addressed his next question to Zuko. "You haven't asked for you wedding gift."

"I assumed you would present us with it in due time." Zuko said with narrowed eyes.

Zhao's face became grime suddenly and as he snapped his fingers two servants came in arms loaded with thick furs. Zuko flicked his wrist allowing a walk way up through the flames. Mai touched the soft white fur with appreciation in her eyes. It was Otter Tiger fur was a rarity among the Fire Nation its pelt was known to be water proof and bring warmth on the bitterest of winter nights. Mai tried to think if they would ever use it the coldest nights in the Fire Nation only went as low as 30 degrees and even that was rare. Zuko scoffed slightly thinking the same as Mai.

"A very expensive gift but worthless." Zuko retorted waving a hand to his servant to take the furs.

The anger at being scoffed at showed on Zhao's face his hands were in fists by his sides "I personally hunted down the Otter Tiger to bring its hide here for you. Even the ferocity of the animal is well known in the Fire Nation."

"Yes the animal's ability to hunt both on land and in water makes it a difficult creature to fight against. It was either your great courage or stupidity that led you to take on such a task." Zuko said in a bored tone.

Zhao obviously did not remember the hostility he had once shown Zuko and didn't understand the Fire Lords hostility towards him now.

Clearing his voice Zuko continued. "We thank you for such a gift and look forward to seeing you at the ball."

"I am honored to attend." Zhao replied quickly.

Zuko waved his hand in dismissal and they both watched Zhao walk out.

"Really my Zuko that was childish." Mai reprimanded good naturally.

"What?!" Zuko said in fake innocence his golden eyes wide with fake astonishment. "He started it by bringing such a useless gift more so than that cooking pot."

Mai stroked the soft fur between her fingers once more.

"I still don't trust him. I want you to speak to speak with his wife have her watch his every move and even go as far as searching through his belonging. Zhao would never suspect his wife as a spy." Zuko smiled suddenly in thought. "I have another meeting in a couple of minutes Mai. Do you want to join me?"

"Thank you for asking but I am hosting a lunch in with my Mother we are discussing possible schools that Tom Tom can be sent too." Mai replied easily with a small bow. "I wish you a good afternoon my Lord."

"Enjoy your afternoon Mai and send my regaurds to your Mother." Zuko replied as he watched her leave.

_Thank you so much for the Reviews almost to 100 Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	25. The Ball

_Yes!!!!!! 100 reviews I have never got 100 on any of my stories before. I can't thank you guys enough!!! Now lets go for 200! Just joking. Sorry for taking so long to update I am still writing in fact I have another story idea based of this one only its about Ty Lee, and another person. Thanks again everyone!!!_

Azula walked down the hallway to her old bedroom. The soft clinking of her sandals the only sound echoing off the walls, the dark red curtains rippled gently with the evening breeze, a lone servant scurried past Azula, fear evident in her face as she paced the fallen princess. Azula sneered in contempt as she hurried to the solitude of her room, slamming the door she sat in front of her mirror.

That was what they called her 'the fallen princess'. She heard it whispered as she walked off the royal ship behind her mother. While her mother received a huge welcome among the Fire Nation citizens and Azula was looked at in fear and avoided. Zuko greeted her briefly but upon seeing their mother forgot everything. Azula had watched with contempt as Zuko and their mother reunited with such love. She had seen just a glance of Mai but received no sign of welcome or friendship just a cold look of hatred and distrust.

A soft knock came from the door. Azula glared at the reflection of her Mother and a servant entered her room.

"Azula you're not even ready for the ball. Luckily I brought the hair dresser with me, she does wonders with hair." Ursa said as she entered and walked over to the window looking down into the gardens.

Azula growled softly as the servant began fixing her hair. "I don't want to go."

Ursa turned and looked at her daughter. "What do you mean you don't want to go? Your brother just returned home."

"Watch it you clumsy…" Azula yelled as her hair was tugged up.

"Azula watch your language." Ursa interrupted her. "You are going to the ball to show your support for your brother."

"The brother that exiled me to Ember Island and took away my rightful title!" Azula snapped back.

"You're rightful title, and what would that be Azula. Fire Lord, or Princess?" Ursa asked with a raised eyebrow.

Azula sneered at her mother. "I refuse to go."

"Don't sneer like that dear." Ursa said with a shake of her head. Heading to Azula's closet Usras took out an elegant red dress with a dark black over coat. "You will wear this and you will show yourself for at least an hour. Agreed?"

Azula stared at the red dress in her mother's hands. "Fine an hour not a minute more."

Ursa's face softened as she laid the gown on the bed. Turning back she looked at her daughter. "I know you hate me." Ursa choked out the word. "I know you don't understand why I brought you back…but I hope eventually you'll see that I only do this because I love you."

And with that Ursa left.

"I don't know what your staring at continue." Azula snapped at the servant.

………….

"How many guards do you have watching her?" Mai asked again as she walked with Zuko down the stairs and into the ball room.

"Six I told you that already." Zuko replied. "Did I mention you look beautiful?"

"Only six, she's taken down three times as many as that by herself." Mai snapped than smiled as they greeted the crowd of people. "How many guards do you have watching you."

"None." Zuko said

"What?" Mai gasped in irritation.

"Mai our guests are watching us very closely. Control yourself or I will kiss you right here in front of everyone."

"You wouldn't dare?" Mai whispered as she fixed a calm expression on her face.

"You know I would. I like the idea of public affection it's growing on me." Zuko replied with a genuine smile.

They reached the bottom and Zuko leaned in and kissed Mai lightly on the lips. The guest all gave mummers of approval and Mai could feel the color rising in her face.

"You're a cad." Mai whispered.

"I know and that's why you love me." Zuko said. He than gave a startled look at what he had just said. Mai looked away quickly knowing he didn't mean to say the 'L' word. Trying to cover up Zuko broke the silence. "I will look for you when the music starts. We must lead the first dance."

"Of course." Mai said as she turned right into the crowd and Zuko turned left.

Entering the crowd Mai greeted everyone with a graceful smile and a kind word. Trying to brush off the feeling of despair and regret that always came over her when Zuko tried to ignore his feelings. Then suddenly she came face to face with Azula. Azula stood there blocking Mai's way. A slow smirk spread across Azula's lips her gold eyes narrowing slightly.

"Well look at you Mai. You certainly have risen since the last I've seen you." Azulas voice was low and sarcastic. "What should I call you? My lady, Lady Mai, Fire Lady Mai or your real title traitor."

Mai held her head a notch higher and stared coldly back at Azula. She had learned a long time ago that Azula played on fear, she practically fed on it. In quite disdain she glanced at Azula, she wore a dark red dress with a golden sash around her waste; her shoulder length hair was twisted and pined up with golden Fire Lily combs. Azula truly had beauty on the outside put inside there was a darkness that Mai was afraid no man could ever conquer

"I see you've been released from the asylum." Mai replied in a monotone, her face was blank and bored looking. "It won't last long you know; you'll soon prove yourself incapable of controlling yourself, and when you're sent back I'll make damn sure you never get out."

Azula's face fell slightly her golden eyes widening slightly. She looked like a caged animal suddenly wary and nervous.

"Watch yourself Azula everyone is watching you, waiting for you to slip up." Mai continued in a light voice. "I guess we didn't have to wait long or have you forgotten the proper greeting the Fire Lady receives?"

Azula's eyes narrowed in anger and her face darkened in rage. "Are you trying to pull rank over me?"

Mai raised a perfect eyebrow and looked down her nose at Azula. "I already have."

Azula glanced around noticing that she was being watched. Everyone waiting to see if she was going to slip up, everyone backing away afraid she might lose her control. Breathing hard Azula bit the in side of her cheek trying to control her anger and rage. Slowly she forced her knees to bend and her eyes to lower in submission and respect to the Fire Lady. The silence was broken by sighs of relief.

Mai watched Azula rise and her face flame with embarrassment at being forced to show weakness to another. Azula didn't give Mai a chance to say anything else for she quickly left weaving her way among the crowd and out into the gardens. Mai let out a sigh of relief than gasped in shock when she felt Zuko's hand on her bare arm. Glancing up she met Zuko's concerned face.

"Are you ok?" Zuko's asked uneasiness evident in the way his voice shook.

"I'm fine." Mai said turning. Surprised at how quickly Zuko had made it to her side. Zuko let out a sigh of relief and took Mai's hand in his.

"I believe we have a dance to lead." Zuko said as he led Mai to the dance floor.

…………..

"The Fallen Princess is here." Ty Lee whispered to the man next to her.

"Who?" He turned with a drink in hand and smiled down at her.

"Azula." Ty Lee replied. "Her aurora is black. She is angry and hurt. She's never been like that before she has always been confident, prideful determined."

"Where is she?"

"Oh no she is confronting Mai. You have to do something." Ty Lee said urgently.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know you're the physician of the mind."

"Sometimes Ty Lee you…" He trailed off.

"You know you love me." Ty Lee said with a smile.

He gave a laugh before leaving.

…………………..

Azula sat down on the stairs of the garden. Her breath came out in swirls of smoke. Breathing in and out she tried to control her anger and fire that was building up inside her. How dare Mai pull that, how dare they all watch her waiting for her to slip, waiting for a chance to lock her away again. Well that wasn't going to happen she wouldn't let it. Oh why couldn't she just leave Mai alone, but the anger and hurt boiled over every time she say her. She closed her eyes trying to calm down and then she felt it, slight but it was there the calming peace the feeling of comfort.

Raising her head she looked around, there he was standing not to far from her. A lopsided grin on his face his black hair swept across one eye. He wore a dark red tunic over a black shirt tied together with a golden belt. He was gorgeous and it made her angry that she noticed.

"Fancy meeting you here." Beng Fong said in his usual light hearted voice.

"What do you want?" Azula snapped wrapping her arms around herself as if to protect herself from him.

"I felt your angry and confusion, tell me what happened." Beng Fong said gently.

"No." Azula half shouted. "You're not my doctor anymore. I don't know how you were even invited."

"Some of my family is close friends with yours." Beng Fong replied easily.

"Does is it look like I care." Azula sneered.

Beng Fong sat down next to her. Azula closed her eyes trying to shut him out but she couldn't instead she just grew more aware of him next to her. She gasped softly as his fingers brushed her cheeks, there was something so compelling about the way that he touched her. Just her face. The whisper of his fingers against her cheek bones. The pad of his thumb stroked her lower lip. Her eyes flew open and she leaned away violently shoving his hand away.

"Stop it." Azula snapped.

"Stop what?" Beng Fong asked with a lazy smile letting his hand drop away from her.

"You know what." Azula said in a calmer voice. "Stop using your influence to befuddle me mind. I can calm myself."

"I know you can." Beng Fong said with another smile. "Your doing great Azula."

"Their all in there watching me, waiting for me to slip up, waiting to lock me up." Azula replied her voice soft her face relaxed.

"Really, and here I thought everyone was staring at your beauty." Beng Fong said fondly.

Azula let out a genuine laugh. "Flattery doesn't work on me."

"I know but at least I tried and that's what you need to do. Go back in there smile, greet everyone, and than leave. Remember don't give up, keep trying." Beng Fong smiled. "Better hurry up before you mother comes looking for you."

"That is the last thing I need my mother on my back." Azula said with a roll of her eyes. Standing up she took a deep breath and forced a smile on her face. "Here I go."

Beng Fong watched as she walked right back into the ballroom. Fallen Princess didn't fit at all Azula was strong and determined not weak or scared she just needed someone to believe in her. He let out a ragged breath of air and locked his hands together shaking slightly, his emotions had gotten the best of him. If only he could use the calming influence he wielded so easily on others on himself.


	26. Misunderstanding

**Ok**** I ****reposted**** Ch 26 I real****ly**** tried to not rush through this chapter this time. I am ****serious**** I real****ly**** tried to make this better. I also want to thank you for the reviews ****especially**** the two reviewers who suggested ****reposting**** this because it felt rushed. You are the readers let me know how to improve. Thanks!!!!!!!! **

Mai woke suddenly, sighing she tried to calm the churning in her stomach. Her legs were tangled in the red satin bed sheets and Zuko had his face pressed against her neck his gentle breathing tickling her bare skin. She knew as soon as she got up she would wake Zuko then he would have a fit about her being sick and force her to see the healers. Closing her eyes she sent a silent pray hoping she wasn't going to be sick to her stomach. It didn't work; she bolted from the bed abruptly waking Zuko and just barely made it to the bathroom.

"Mai?" Zuko's sleepy voice called out gently as he pulled a robe on and grabbed Mai's

Mai just sat on the tile floor of the bathroom letting her long black hair hang down over her naked body. She hated looking weak and vulnerable in front of Zuko.

"Just give me a moment." Mai answered softly.

She heard his feet pause for a moment at the entrance of the bathroom before he stepped in. Without a word he placed her robe over her shoulders and sank down next to her on the tiles.

He put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder gently.

"You have to come to terms that you're sick Mai." Zuko spoke softly. "That's what our royal healers are for and if Agni forbid they can't cure you we'll go to Katara."

"We are not exactly on speaking terms with Katara." Mai replied softly.

"Aang will force her." Zuko said with a smile. Then suddenly he began going through the pockets of his robe. "Found it." Zuko said as he placed a small chocolate mint in her hands.

Mai raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I snatched it from the banquet table last night." Zuko said sheepishly. "It should help get rid of the taste in your mouth."

Mai unwrapped the candy and popped it in her mouth. Smiling she placed a hand on the side of Zuko's face and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, now will you see the healer." Zuko asked.

"Fine." Mai grumbled.

…………………………

Ty Lee stood next to Beng Fong in the Palaces gardens a sad look on her face, very strange for one who always had a smile on.

"I don't even like him." Ty Lee protested in despair.

"Most marriages are not based on your personal preference." Beng Fong replied.

"But normal wives never had to start out as second best." Ty Lee murmured.

"What makes you think your second best?" Beng Fong asked gently as he picked up a Fire Lily and placed it in Ty Lee's hand.

"He was Lee Anna's, she loved him and he her. Father gave me as a replacement when Lee Anna was no longer available. I won't return with him to the estate. I won't go through that loneliness." Ty Lee said firmly.

Beng Fong shook his head "Than where will you go Ty Lee your parents certainly won't take you in for deserting your Husband."

"I'll go back to your place." Ty Lee's voice was hopeful her face pleading.

"I can't do that Ty Lee, not when your husband has returned. Your place is with him it is time you learned your place and stop this running around. As a wife you have duties and responsibilities that you must take on." Beng Fong lectured gently.

Ty Lee's face crumbled as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Aww Ty Lee come here." Beng Fong said as he pulled her into a hug. "It's going to be ok."

……………………….

"Azula that was unlady like, what is wrong with you?" Ursa lectured.

Azula ignored her Mother as she quickened her steps to get away from the nagging.

"Answer me." Ursa snapped as she followed her daughter.

"Just leave me alone. I went to your damn party last night what more do you want?" Azula snapped turning around. "I can't be your perfect daughter that's not me."

They had stopped at the entrance of the garden. "I refuse to sit down for a tea party with nobles that can barely make eye contact with me let alone carry on a conversation."

"You need to put forth some effort and try." Ursa replied.

"Just leave me be." Azula shouted angrily.

Ursa stopped as she watched Azula hurry down the hallway away from her. Sighing sadly Ursa realized Azula didn't belong here she truly didn't want to be here and there was no use trying to force her to stay. Ursa turned around and headed for The Fire Lords receiving chamber she would have Zuko send her back to Ember Island.

..............

Azula slowed down when she realized her Mother let her be. She didn't belong here any more, that pep talk from Beng Fong was garbage she was tired of trying. The more she realized it the more she wanted to go back to Ember Island. Letting out a harsh laugh she gave a smile she never thought she would say that.

She stepped into the garden to see Beng Fong and Ty Lee embracing. Shocked she slid behind the pillar and watched Ty Lee walked away. Confused and angry Azula stepped out from behind the pillar and faced Beng Fong. She didn't realize she was crying in anger or that her hands were alive with blue flames.

"You're a liar Beng Fong!" Azula shouted making Beng Fong turn around in surprise.

"What?" Beng Fong asked with a lopsided grin not understanding Azula was in a rage.

"Don't give me that smile." Azula shrieked shaking. "Your a liar like everyone else."

Sobering up Beng Fong made a step toward Azula. "First you better explain your accusations against me."

"Don't come near me." Azula said stepping away.

"Calm down." Beng Fong Ordered.

"No I refuse to let you order me around. You never cared for me, you're a fake." Azula sneered than smiled. "Just like me, and you know what she won't stay with you."

"What are you talking about." Beng Fong asked as he took another step toward her.

Azula glared and flicked her wrist sending blue flames toward his feet. She smiled as she watched him step back.

"That's right fear me." Azual sneered.

"I don't fear you Azual, I never have." Beng Fong.

"Fear me damn you." Azula ordered tears blurring her vision.

"You don't want me to fear you Azula, I can see it in your eyes, you just want to be loved." Beng Fong said gently as he took another step toward her.

"Your so good at twisting my words around." Azula cried. "You have a silver tongue that makes me feel hope but your actions speak louder than words."

Beng Fong attempted to say something but Azula stumbled on. "And for that I can never forgive you. For that I want you to feel the pain I feel ever day."

.....................

Mai hurried through the Palace she could hear the raised voice of Azula and fear struck her thinking Zuko was there. She quickened her pace practically running down the hallway. Clutching her skirt she skidded to a stop in front of the garden. Azula was throwing blue fire at Beng Fong and he was dodging her haphazard attacks quite easily.

"Guards!" Mai yelled as she turned her face to call again for help.

"I never knew you to be a coward Mai." Azula sneered turning to face Mai her fists blazing. "Come fight me yourself."

"I order you to stop this Azual your not strong enough to handle fire bending." Mai ordered raising her chin.

"Your talking about my mental stability aren't you?" Azual shouted at her in rage.

Before Mai could respond Azula turned quickly throwing fire back at Beng Fong. "Don't you dare try to influence me."

"Leave the Fire Lady alone Azula." Beng Fong said in a deadly whisper. "Your anger was toward me not her."

Azula's eyes widened suddenly. "You're wrong my anger is toward Mai." Azula turned suddenly and faced Mai. "You weren't supposed to turn on me. You were supposed to be my friend, stand next to me, and follow me." Azulas voice broke into a sob. "But you didn't. You betrayed me when I needed you the most."

Mai's eyes narrowed at Azula's accusations. "You never needed me Azula, all you ever wanted was people to fear you and follow you blindly. You never wanted my friendship and you don't want it now either."

"Why would you follow my pathetic brother who's shown himself to be weak numerous times?" Azula asked.

"I give you the same answer I gave you at the Boiling Rock so many years ago. I love Zuko more than I fear you." Mai replied calmly.

"And I'll reply the same as I did than." Azula said with a insane laugh. "You should have feared me more." Azula threatened with a wicked smile she shot her hand out throwing fire wildly in Mai's direction. There was the horrible sound of crackling fire followed by a deafening scream.

Then Beng Fong step into her line of vision and she lost all reason.

"You lied to me." Azula sobbed.

"Azula stop fighting me. What did I lie about?" Beng Fong ordered trying to use his influence.

"You married her." Azula screeched, hiccuping Azula calmed herself long enough to stare at the pair showing the hurt in her gold eyes before she began waving her hands generating lightening.

"I refuse to be locked up again and if I can't have you I'd rather not live." Azulas voice was deadly calm and in control, she smiled sadly through her tears at Beng Fong and with one last flick of her wrist she pointed her fingertips at her chest, shooting herself with the lightning she had generated. Azula felt the hot fire of pain spread across her body, her vision blurred and she saw Beng Fong's face, felt his arms strong around her body keeping her from falling.

"You fool what have you done to yourself." Beng Fong shouted at her his hands shaking as he lowered her to the floor.

Azula had no control over her body it convulsed with ever wave of pain, she felt warm liquid dripping down her lips, and she knew it was blood. Blackness was creeping in on her vision and her eyelids were heavy.

"Don't you die on me damn it Azula." Beng Fong yelled as he began ripping her shirt to stop the flow of blood.

Azula could hear her breath hitching in her chest and the sound of liquid gurgling in her lungs. Two rough hands framed her face lifting her head blue eyes shimmering with tears, lips brushing against the side of her face.

"I love you Azula, don't die on me." Beng Fong ordered.

Azula sighed as she let the blackness take her, she welcomed it not bothering to fight it off she was ready to die.


	27. Mai's Hurt

Zuko paced back and forth in front of the closed bedroom door. Visions of Mai laying on the floor a crumbled mess of gold and red garments her hair in a black fan across the marble floor haunted him. It had taken two Palace Guards to force him out of the room so the healer could take a look at her. When he heard Mai give a high pitch scream he almost broke the door down. His hands were shaking and his jaw hurt from clenching it in fear.

"Zuko." Ursa's soft voice broke through. "How is she doing?"

Zuko looked up, Ursa looked tired, her face pale and drawn.

"The healer said she was in a state of shock." Zuko replied is voice thin sounding.

"Azula will be fine, Beng Fong was able to stop the bleeding and she is now stable."

Zuko stared at his Mother rage burning inside him making him see unclearly.

"Why did you think for a second that I would care how that lunatic was?" Zuko ground out.

"Zuko." Ursa said in shock.

"I am sending her back to Ember Island . She will spend the rest of her days rotting on that island alone. She is never to step foot in the Capital or this Palace again do I make my self clear." Zuko ordered his voice steady his gold eyes bright with anger.

"Perfectly." Ursa replied in submission. "What of myself Zuko where are you going to send me?"

"You are a free subject you may go where ever your heart desires." Zuko replied softly.

"I wish to accompany Azula in her banishment." Ursa said not looking at her son but at the tapestries on the wall.

"I see." Zuko said softly.

"Do you Zuko?" Ursa said making eye contact and seeing the hurt in his face. "She needs me."

"And I don't?" Zuko asked harshly.

Ursa gently placed a hand on her sons face and smiled at him.

"No you don't. You have Mai, Iroh, and the strength inside yourself. You don't need me here to guide you or advice you. Azula does, she is completely lost in her hatred and anger. She needs someone to guide her. I was foolish thinking that if I brought her back to the Palace she would adjust and get better. The only way for Azula to get better is to start a fresh new life away from royalty, politics, and society in general, a simple life."

Zuko wrapped his arms suddenly around his Mother in a hug. "I am going to miss you Mother."

Ursa pulled away tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. "Oh don't be dramatic Zuko. You haven't gotten rid of me that easy, I will be back for visits you know that."

"I love you Mother." Zuko said softly against her shoulder.

"And I love you Zuko." Ursa said.

The door to Mai bedroom suddenly opened and the healers stepped out.

"Fire Lord Zuko you may see the Fire Lady."

"How is she?"

"She is stable for now, but she is not out of danger yet."

"What do you mean 'yet'" Zuko snarled taking a step toward the healer. "Your only job is to heal the royal family. If she dies…"

"Zuko." Ursa interrupted trying to save the Healer form the wrath of her son.

Ignoring his Mother and the healer he entered the room. The darkness of the room was suffocating. His eyes traveled over Mai, the right side of her body was swathed in white bindings. The healer had said the burn was not as bad as it looked at that with the regular application of aloe there would be little to no scaring. Zuko was pleased with that Mai shouldn't have to have her beautiful skin marred by his hatful sister.

The soft gasp that came from his Mother interrupted his thoughts. "I will leave you alone with her." The tone of her voice irritated him.

"She is not going to die Mother." Zuko snapped harshly.

"Of course not dear." Ursa said softly as she gently shut the door

Kneeling down on the edge of the bed Zuko grasped her good hand in his. His heart felt wretched, tight, and painful with every breath he took. Hot tears slid down his face as he watched her face for any sign of movement.

"Mai please come back to me." Zuko begged softly squeezing her hand. "I am so sorry you got hurt, that should never have happened. Please forgive me Mai and come back to me."

There was still no movement and for a moment Zuko thought she wasn't breathing but when he brushed the tip of his fingers by her lips he felt the shallow tickle of her breath. He let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. Pulling up a chair he sat down next to her bedside and soon fell asleep and into a deep dream.

_Smiling Zuko followed behind Mai every now and then he tried to reach out and touch her but could never get close enough. Suddenly she turned around stopping him dead in his tracks, her gold eyes cold and unseeing, and her face as pale and white as the moon. _

"_Why couldn't you say it Zuko?" Mais voice was like a breeze soft and low._

"_Say what?" Zuko asked straining to hear her voice, it sounded like she was dying. _

"_It was the only thing I asked for." Mai's voice was fading her image flickering. _

"_No, don't go. Mai don't go." Zuko said desperation clear in his voice. "I can change I promise I can change." _

"_Don't ever change Zuko, I love you just the way you are." Mai replied as she turned away from him and faded into black nothingness._

_Zuko began running for her, screaming for to come back, realization hit him so hard he fell to his knees in pain. _

"_I love you Mai." Zuko shouted in pain clutching his sides. "What a fool I am. I love you and always have." _

_There was horrible silence the pain increasing shooting through his heart, vibrating through his body making him sob in despair. She was gone; because of his stupid pride he had lost Mai._


	28. Sent Away

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. **

_He was running in the dark again not knowing what he was looking for or where he was heading. _

"_Stop it Zuko just let me go." Mai's soft voice whispered in the air around him._

_Zuko stopped trying in vain to find the source of her voice._

"_Please Mai come back." Zuko cried in frustration._

_There was no answer and Zuko kept going._

"_I won't let you go Mai, I can't." Zuko yelled again breathless as he continued into the darkness._

_Suddenly blue fire surrounded Zuko stopping him in his tracks. A blue dragon appeared hovering at eye level with Zuko._

"_Did you misplace something Zuzu." Azulas voices rang out._

_The dragon smile slightly revealing its sharp teeth._

"_Where is Mai?" _

"_She's better without you Zuzu. You should let her go."_

"_Never." Zuko yelled._

"_Really you want to keep her with you in a loveless marriage?"_

"_I love her." Zuko argued._

"_Does she know that Zuzu." _

_Zuko felt sick realizing he had never said that to her. The Blue dragon circled around him a grim smile on its lips._

"_Let her go Zuzu."_

"_Zuko just let me go." _

_The voices of __Azula__ and Mai mixed together repeating the same words over and over._

Zuko startled awake almost falling out of his chair. Breathing hard he clutched the arms of the chair. He knew what he had to do send Azula way now this instance, protect Mai and himself. That's what a husband does they protect those they loved, and he love Mai.

Zuko sent a guard to ready one of the royal ships and another guard to get Beng Fong. As he was heading for Mai's room he ran into Iroh.

"Slow down nephew." Iroh said gently placing a hand on Zuko's shoulder to steady him. "Are you getting much sleep?"

"Uncle." Zuko said wearily. "I need to check in on Mai."

"I'll walk with you." Iroh said falling into step with Zuko.

The healers were just leaving the room with bandages in hand. Zuko asked a few questions receiving no positive answers.

"It's only been two days Zuko." Iroh interrupted the silence. "I'll watch her you get some sleep."

"I can't sleep I keep having nightmares every time I close my eyes." Zuko said as he sat down in a chair next to Mai's bed.

"I couldn't help but overhear that you are sending Azula back to Ember Island." Iroh said.

"I don't want to hear it. Mother already gave her opinion on the matter I don't need yours."

"I understand." Iroh said.

I guard came in announcing Beng Fong. Zuko nodded his head to let the man enter.

"Fire Lord Zuko you summoned me." Beng Fong said with a short bow. "I'm I to presume you want an update on your sister's condition."

Zuko gave a harsh laugh as he stared at Beng Fong.

"The only concern I have is how quickly I can remove Azula from the Capital and place her back under house arrest on Ember Island." Zuko replied with a grim smile. "Preferably I want her out by the end of the day."

"That's impossible, she has just received sever trauma to her body, moving her is out of the question." Beng Fong argued his anger evident in the tone of his voice.

"Nothing is out of the question when the Fire Lord demands it." Zuko snapped back.

"As her doctor I cannot condone such a move at this time." Beng Fong continued.

"I am glad to see you still consider yourself her doctor. Then you won't have any objections to resuming your position."

"Someone has to watch out for her well fare if her own family won't." Beng Fong snapped.

Iroh was about to say something but Zuko's hand shot up for silence. Eyes narrowed Zuko leaned forward.

"Others in her position have been sentence to death for attacking the royal family; the only reason she isn't in prison awaiting execution is because my Mother see's something good in her." Zuko snarled.

"There is good in her, but some people are too introverted to notice." Beng Fong growled.

Zuko blinked startled at how Beng Fong easily defended her. A slow smile spread across his face and Zuko shook his head in confusion.

"You love her." Zuko said in an awed voice.

"Zuko." Iroh warned gentle.

"No Uncle this is amazing. I never thought I would see the day when a sane person could truly love such a creature as Azula." Zuko said with a laugh. "This is priceless."

"You're an arrogant asshole; she's your own flesh and blood." Beng Fong threw the insult at Zuko.

"That comment is going to cost you." Zuko said with a sad shake of his head. "You have exactly one hour to have Azula and yourself out of the palace and on that ship. Your position remains the same as you last left it, you will defer to me in all matters regarding Azula, now get out." Zuko snarled.

Beng Fong didn't even bother to answer the comment he just left. Zuko sat there for a moment before his shoulders sagged and he reached for Mai's hand. Pressing a kiss to her hand, he watched her unmoving body.

"Zuko you need to calm down." Iroh said softly.

"I am perfectly calm Uncle." Zuko said quickly than his voice changed. "I just want her back."

"Mai will come back just give her some time. I'll go make some tea." Iroh said placing a hand on Zuko shoulder.

"Thanks Uncle." Zuko replied.


	29. Awake

_I reposted Ch26 Thank you for suggesting it!!!!!! And Thanks for the reviews._

Zuko paced the landing a second time, stopped looked to the sky for any sign of the flying bison that would be carrying Katara to him. What was taking so long? Aang had written back saying he couldn't make it but that Katara would head out immediately for the Fire nation and he would follow shortly.

A gush of wind blew Zuko's red baggy pants flush against his legs his black silk shirt whipped in the wind as the white bison made its landing. The earth shook slightly when Appa touched ground. Before Zuko could call a greeting he was hit in the chest with a blue and white water tribe pack followed by some other packs and bags. As Zuko tried to not drop any bags a tanned hand took hold of one.

"Let me help you with those." Sokka's voice called as he relieved the packs.

"Sokka?" Zuko asked in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Road trip, Suki and I heard Mai was sick and we came for moral support. Zuko you don't look good at all."

"Did Katara come?" Zuko asked.

"I'm here Zuko." Kataras voice rang behind him.

"Thank you for coming Katara…" Zuko broke off and began again. "It's been three days Katara and Mai hasn't…what am I doing you must be tired let me show you your room so you can rest a bit."

"No Zuko I am fine let me see Mai." Katara argued as she handed her backs to Sokka.

"And while you do that I'll find Iroh to show us our rooms." Suki said as she added her pack to everything else Sokka was carrying.

"Hey I can't carry all of this." Sokka complained.

Zuko smiled for the first time in three days. "It's good to see you guys again."

Katara smiled back as she linked her arm in Zuko's and walked with him into the Palace.

"Come let me see Mai." Katara said with a gentle smile.

They walked in silence down the hallway and up the stairs stopping in front of Mais room. Zuko made an attempt to follow but Katara gently pushed him back.

"I don't need an anxious husband watching over my shoulder while I examine her." Katara said firmly.

Zuko nodded his head and sat down in a side chair in the hallway.

"A person could get lost for days in this place and never find their way out." Sokka mussed as he walked up to Zuko.

"This Palace isn't near as big as I wish it was." Zuko mumbled he ran a hand through his hair messing up his crown to the point where he finally just took it off.

"You smell and look awful Zuko when is the last time you took a bath?" Sokka said with a grimace.

"Life is meaningless without her." Zuko replied.

"Looks who's being melodramatic now." Sokka said with a smile. "You act as if Mai's dying."

The door opened and Katara walked out bandages in hand. Zuko immediately jumped up.

"How is she, do you know why she isn't waking up?" Zuko asked concern evident in his voice.

"Zuko I healed the burns she won't have any scars but she has a fever, I can't do anything else for her." Katara said softly. "I can however prescribe rest and some healthy food for you."

"I don't care about myself." Zuko snapped angrily. "I care about Mai."

"You can't help her if you let yourself get sick now do as I say. Take a bath put on some clean clothes and come to dinner." Katara snapped right back at him.

"I don't have to put up with this.." Zuko said as he tried to get past Katara and into Mai's room.

Katara stepped in his way and shoved him back. "You can't see her until after dinner."

Zuko's eyes widen in disbelief than narrowed in anger. "Get out of my way peasant!"

"No." Katara snarled.

"Zuko." Sokka warned looking uneasily between his sister and the Fire Lord.

"Do you understand what happens to people who go against my will?" Zuko asked in a dangerous voice.

"What are you going to do throw me in prison?" Katara asked crossing her arms. "I would love to see you explain to Aang why you threw his wife in prison."

"You must really hate me." Zuko sneered.

"Ha! You think to highly of yourself." Katara threw back.

"Katara let Zuko see his wife." Sokka finally interjected.

"No! It's about time someone stood up to mister high and mighty." Katara argued. "Now get cleaned up!"

Zuko growled as he stalked away. An hour later he found himself reclined in a chair a drink in hand listening to Iroh play his horn. Tom Tom sat nearby laughing at Suki who was goofing with the child. Since Mai's accident Tom Tom and her Mother regularly visited several times a day. It usually ended each visit with Mai's Mother crying and Tom Tom begging to stay which Zuko thought was fine, another familiar voice talking to Mai might wake her.

Katara suddenly sat down next to Zuko.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Much better thanks." Zuko replied. "I appreciate you coming."

"I am flattered you think so highly of my healing abilities." Katara joked.

"I will be honest I was surprised you came. Did Aang force you?"

Katara cleared her throat uncomfortably. "What happened in Ba Sing Se is water under the bridge. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that or made things worse with the treaty signing."

"An apology, never thought I'd hear that from your lips." Zuko said sarcastically as he took a long sip of his wine.

"Well this apology will be the first and last you hear from me." Katara retorted. "In fact since you're so slow in looking into the matter I did so myself."

"You're really trying to provoke me aren't you?" Zuko said.

"Am I succeeding?" Katara asked with a smile.

"You are." Zuko said with a glare. "I was looking into the matter."

"Well I can narrow down your investigation." Katara said ignoring Zuko's look and stealing a piece of fruit from his plate. "Do you happen to know the Kimura family? I understand it was run by the family."

"Go right ahead and eat my fruit." Zuko said sarcastically as he watched Katara take another piece of fruit. "I wasn't going to eat it."

"Don't be a jerk." Katara snapped.

"The Kimura family sounds familiar." Zuko mussed aloud.

"It should it's the family Ty Lee's older sister Lee Anna married into." Iroh commented as he sat down next to Katara.

Zuko glanced at his uncle wondering where the horn was until a screech came from across the room. Tom Tom sat with the horn in his lap trying to play it.

"You think that's a good idea?" Zuko asked nodding his head toward Tom Tom. "That infernal noise could wake the dead."

"Maybe it will wake Mai." Iroh commented.

Zuko sat up straight he had forgotten about Mai. "I should check to see how she is doing."

Katara smiled. "Felt good to spend part of the evening not worrying, didn't it?"

"No it didn't." Zuko snapped as he stood up. "Are you going to try to stop me from seeing my wife again?"

Katara just rolled her eyes and waved a hand. "I wouldn't dream of interfering."

Zuko ignored the comment and left his guests. The sun was setting casting shadows through the tall windows in the hallway. He entered Mai's room dismissing the servant to wait outside the door. Sitting next to the bed he held Mai's hand in his smoothing his thumb over her skin. Katara was right there was no scar on Mai, her skin was flawless white, smooth, and as cold as marble. He caught his breath for a moment thinking she wasn't breathing but her heard the shallow sound of her breath pass between her lips.

Running his hand through his hair like he always did when he was upset, he caught his crown and pulled it out. Shaking his black hair out letting it fall around his face.

"I love you Mai, just you, and as your husband and Fire Lord I order you not to leave me. Do you hear me Mai?" Zuko ordered loudly his voice breaking several times he still held her hand squeezing it.

Than Zuko felt it her small hand grasped back slightly. He searched her face and saw her eyebrows turn down and she wrinkled her nose.

"Mai." Zuko shouted in joy as he brought Mai's hand to his lips kissing her knuckles tears running down his face.

"I hear you." Mai whispered so low he had to bend over her to catch the words. "Did you try to pull rank on me?"

Zuko let out a soft laugh. "I had to do something to bring you back to me."

"Zuko." Mai whispered softly.

"Don't talk, rest." Zuko ordered softly as he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I want to hear those words again." Mai said softly.

Zuko smiled as he gently laid down next to Mai and held her body against his. "I Zuko, Fire Lord of this grand nation, love you Mai the Fire Lady, my wife, my everything."

Mai touched Zuko's face with her fingertips and smiled. "I Mai, Fire Lady of this grand nation, love you Zuko the Fire Lord, my husband, my everything."

Zuko smiled as he pulled the red comforter around his wife and himself. It was the first night in three days that he finally had a good nightsleep knowing Mai was going to be fine.


	30. Decisions

**Ok a couple more chapters and I am done. I just want to let everyone know that I am writing Ty Lee's story at the moment it will be titled 'Marriage of Bitterness' if any of you are interested.**

Mai and Zuko sat in the garden enjoying the afternoon fall air and listening to Iroh teach Tom Tom how to play the horn. For the last couple of days Zuko had taken every afternoon off to spend time with Mai, and Mai had thoroughly enjoyed every moment. Having the love of her husband had truly changed her perspective on life, so much that she was entertaining the thought of visiting Azula.

After Mai had awakened she soon found out that Azula had tried to kill herself and was in serious condition. Mai had come to the conclusion that she would visit Beng Fong and take Katara with her to examine Azula. Tomorrow Zuko, Aang, Sokka, and Suki were going sailing and Mai was under strict orders not to do anything strenuous for at least a week. Mai planned to take that day and go to Ember Island with Katara and see Azula without telling Zuko. If Zuko found out he would probably throw a similar tantrum like he did yesterday when he saw Mai and Suki practicing fan maneuvers in the court yard. Zuko had picked Mai up and rushed her to the bedroom where he placed her on the bed with strict orders not to exert herself. Well one thing lead to another and they both ended up in bed together and she had definitely over exerted herself.

A loud screech broke through her thoughts; Tom Tom had hit a wrong note. Smiling Mai placed a hand over Zuko's his jaw was clenched and he was clutching the arm of his chair.

"I hate the horn." Zuko whispered.

"I know." Mai said softly.

"You're getting much better." Iroh praised as they packed up their instruments. "Soon we will be able to bring back music night at the palace."

"Oh god." Zuko murmured in his hand. "That is the last thing we need at the Palace. Is it not enough I allowed dancing to start again?"

Mai chuckled softly as she waved goodbye to Tom Tom as he and Iroh left the gardens.

"Tom Tom acts like he might never see me again." Mai commented as she ran her fingers through Whiskers thick fur, feeling the vibrations of her purrs beneath her fingers.

Mai watched beneath her eyelashes as Zuko's face colored slightly and he gave an uncomfortable cough.

"I might have been a bit dramatic when it came to your injury." Zuko mumbled.

"I wasn't dying." Mai replied simply.

"Yes but you were not waking up either." Zuko argued.

Mai gave a loud sigh of annoyance. "Azula wasn't trying to kill me Zuko."

"The hell she wasn't!" Zuko thundered as he suddenly got up.

Whiskers fur stood on end and she gave a slant eyed glare at Zuko.

"Zuko you are scaring Whiskers." Mai reprimanded.

"Don't you dare try to defend her." Zuko growled as he paced in front of Mai.

"I am not defending her." Mai argued. "I just understand how hurt she really was by my betrayal. She doesn't want to kill me Zuko she just wants to hurt me."

"I won't let that happen again. Azula is forbidden from stepping foot in the Palace again." Zuko said his jaw was rigid.

Mai just shook her head, which seemed to anger Zuko further, because he suddenly knelt in front of her his hands gripping her face.

"Look at me." Zuko seethed through his teeth in frustration. "You don't know how it felt to watch you lying there unmoving, to have the healers tell me I couldn't see you, the horrible fear that gripped me when you wouldn't wake up. I couldn't sleep, every time I closed my eyes I lost you."

"You haven't lost me Zuko." Mai said gently as she covered his hands with hers trying to loosen his grip on her, but he refused to budge.

"I almost did…I almost lost you without telling you how much I love you." Zuko said.

"I never get tired of you hearing you say that." Mai whispered as she placed her hands on Zuko's face and pulled him toward her, she kissed him gently and Zuko kissed her back with a passion that took her breath away.

"Oh get a room!" Sokka's voice broke through their moment. "Talk about gross."

Zuko let Mai go turned around and punched Sokka playfully in the arm. "Grow up Sokka." Zuko growled.

"No you." Sokka retorted as he shoved Zuko in the arm. "You're late for our duel, so by right I win and you forfeit."

Mai smiled as Zuko and Sokka got into a heated argument about the rules and procedures of a duel as they headed for the training room. Slowly Mai stood up stretching her arms in front of her, and laughing softly as Whiskers did a leisurely stretch also. Turning around Mai spotted Katara walking into the gardens.

"Katara, I am glad you came, care to walk with me." Mai requested as she waved a hand toward the gardens that Whiskers had already entered pouncing into the bushes and flowers ahead.

Katara bowed slightly and fell in step beside Mai. "I understand you wish for my assistance in a matter."

"I do and I will remind you that you owe me a favor. So if the request is not to your liking I expect you to do it anyway." Mai said with a smirk.

"By saving your life I believe I've wiped the slate clean." Katara said with an irritated frown.

"Yes but that was for Zuko. You still owe me." Mai said in a light voice.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Do you expect me to say 'Whatever the Fire Lady wishes I will comply'?"

Mai smiled as she linked her arm through Katara's. "I believe I like you, we just might become friends."

Katara shared in Mai's laughter as they strolled down the path way and talked of their trip to Ember Island.

……………………

Azula sat on the lounge chair on the porch enjoying the setting sun watching the bright colors of red and orange fade into light pinks and misty gray. Her breathing was hitched and painful, the bandages itched terribly, and were a great discomfort. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Beng Fong approach and the pain in her chest worsened to the point where she couldn't breathe.

Beng Fong Silently sat down next to her placed a hot cup of herbal tea in her hands. She silently took it, blinking back the tears.

"You shouldn't have saved me." Azula said softly, her lips felt numb as she formed the words. "I deserve to die."

"Life is not meant to be taken by mere mortals like ourselves." Beng Fong's voice was harsh, his tone icy, and his eyes cold with anger.

Azula shrank from his words drawing warmth and reassurance from the hot steam swirling from her cup. Beng Fong gave a sigh of frustration as he ran a hand over his jaw.

"Drink your tea, I can tell your in pain, so drink it." Beng Fong ordered in the same harsh tone.

Azula quickly brought the cup to her lips, but in her haste she took too much and began hiccuping which only added to the pain making her cringe and bringing tears to her eyes.

"The Fire Lady is coming tomorrow with a water bending healer, from the Northern Water Tribe. She hopes this healer will lessen the pain you are in, she also wishes to have a private word with you." Beng Fong suddenly said.

Azula's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Did you think I was lying to you when I said the Fire Lady was going to be ok?" Beng Fong said with a harsh laugh when he saw the look on her face.

"I don't want to see her." Azula choked out.

"You don't have a say in the matter. You are in no position to deny the Fire Lady anything, and god help her if she wants to be in your company I can not deny her that." Beng Fong said sarcastically.

Azula flinched slightly as she took another sip of her tea. "I don't want to see her, not after what I did to her."

"Your pale and I can see your shaking; I shouldn't have let you come out this long." Beng Fong said roughly as he stood up.

Azula protested weakly as Beng Fong's strong arms lifted her off the chair and into the comforting embrace of his arms. With steady strides Beng Fong carried Azula into the house and up the stairs, Ming quickly opened the door for him and he set Azula on the bed. She shivered as he let her go the warmth of his body taken away from her.

"I suggest you get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a big day." Beng Fong said as he walked out of the room without a good night.

Azula sat there allowing Ming to help her undress and change her bandage. Beng Fong was furious with her, yes he was polite but that was how he vented his anger. The opposite of how Azula or Zuko showed anger with fire, rage, and uncontrolled passion. Beng Fong showed it through coldness, stiff politeness, and distance. She felt the horrible ache again in her chest, she wished death had taken her, she didn't think she could handle the cool distance that Beng Fong was building around them.


	31. Mai's Visit

_Sorry I didn't mean for the last chapter to be a cliff hanger, and this chapter is really really long but I had to make it that way in order to finish this story up. I am thinking two more chapter. Love all your reviews._

Mai set the tea cup down and glanced around the sitting room of the summer home, a jar of seashells was placed ont the table as a center piece, a knotted fishing net hung on one wall and a hanging tapestry of the ocean's sea creatures hung on the wall in front of her. Mai wrinkled her nose at the decoration; once Azula was better Mai might just give her a nudge to redecorate this room.

"Is the tea not to your liking Fire Lady?" Beng Fong's smooth voice broke through her thoughts.

Mai looked up at the doctor and smiled at him. "No, it is quite good, thank you."

Beng Fong looked away giving Mai an opportunity to look at him more closely. Beng Fong's black hair swept across his forehead hiding his eyes giving him a mysterious look, his jaw line was rigid with exhaustion, her eyes landed on a thin white burn across his jaw line and ending on the side of his neck only to met another burn mark that started and disappeared under his shirt in the direction of his chest.

"If you're wondering who gave me the scares you can just ask." Beng Fong said suddenly.

Mai glanced away quickly trying to compose herself. "I already know who gave you the scars, I had similar ones from the same person. I am just wondering how you can love someone who hurts you like that."

Laughing Beng Fong shook his hair out of his eyes and stared at Mai. "What makes you think I love her?"

"It's obvious you love her."

"If it was so obvious than Azula wouldn't have misread something so innocent and she wouldn't have tried to hurt herself." Beng Fong snapped impatiently.

"Have you ever known Azula to think before she acts?" Mai snapped right back. "We both know she is a passionate person who reacts first and asks questions later."

"It was a horrible misunderstanding. I understand the full picture of what Azula saw that day. She was quite delirious with fever a few days ago and I gained the whole story through her mumbling. Azula actually thought Ty Lee was my wife, she thought I was playing with her affection."

"So you know Azula loves you also." Mai said gently.

"Yeah loves me so much that she tries to kill herself, and now all she wishes for is death." Beng Fong replied shortly.

Mai was silent which made Beng Fong a little nervous for he spoke again.

"I apologize for being outspoken with you on the matter of your sister-in-law. No doubt the Fire Lord has told you of my behavior." Beng Fong said in a low voice.

"Yes my husband did inform me of your last conversation with him." Mai said with a small smile.

"No doubt I will pay for my disrespect." Beng Fong replied.

"I believe you're banished from the capital city to spend eternity here on Ember Island with Azula. The Fire Lord believes that is punishment enough." Mai replied with a knowing smile.

Beng Fong genuinely smiled at the Fire Lady. "I fear I will suffer through it."

Mai knew perfectly well Beng Fong had no problem spending the rest of his life on Ember Island as long as Azula was with him. Before they could continue their conversation the door opened and Katara walked out.

"I did the best I could; Azula should recovery nicely. Give her a few days of rest and she should be back on her feet reeking havoc where ever she goes." Katara said as she sat down next to Mai and accepted a cup of tea.

"If you will excuse me I will have a word with Azula and then we can head back."

"More like run back, hopefully we make it before the almighty Fire Lord returns and finds you went against his will." Katara said with a smile.

"Ha ha." Mai said with a glare. "I can handle him."

"Oh, I know you can handle mister hot pants." Katara said with a laugh.

……………………………

As soon as Katara had closed the door Azula had stood up and quickly left out the back. Sighing with relief that she could breathe without pain, her feet led her to the beach and she sank down in the warm sand watching the tide come in and go out. She hoped Mai would take her missing as a sign that she didn't want to see Mai. The sound of footsteps told Azula she was wrong, Mai didn't give up easily.

"I see you attempted to avoid me, I'm deeply hurt." Mai's dry voice said behind Azula.

Azula bit the inside of her mouth trying to hide her nervousness and dare she admit it her fear.

"I told Beng Fong I didn't want to see you." Azula said in a low voice.

"Really, you didn't want to see if I was ok after you attacked me?" Mai asked as she walked to Azulas side. "I never knew you for a quitter."

Azula sank her hands in the sand in front of her trying to draw courage to speak what was on her mind.

"I don't deserve to live." Azula began struggling to find the right words. "I have hurt so many people in my short life. Many of which may never be forgive me. I have truly lost everything in life worth living for."

Mai gave a laugh as she shook her head.

"You haven't lost everything Azula." Mai replied. "Even if you deny it I know that our friendship all those years ago meant something to you. I understand your feelings of betrayal when I choose to save Zuko. I felt the same thing when you told me I should have feared you more, you made it sound like that was the only thing you cared about was that Ty Lee and myself follow you blindly without a thought of our own. That's not friendship Azula."

Azula felt the pain increase in her chest as Mai spoke those words to her and she whispered her agreement. "I know that now."

"I am willing Azula to offer my friendship to you, not blind obedience, or fear. I am willing to try again, and maybe Ty Lee will be willing try also. I leave it up to you Azula, you have to make the first step. Don't wait too long or you might lose what little you have left."

Azula was silent for a moment as she felt the tears burning against her eyes.

Mai took Azula's hand in hers and squeezed it. "I bid you goodbye for now, I need to beat your brother home before he finds me missing and has another fit."

Azula sighed in relief as Mai disappeared up to the house. Mai's words had affected her more than she was willing to admit. She wasn't a quitter and she certainly wasn't afraid of a challenge.

………………………………………..

"You're up early." Beng Fong stated as he set the letter down he was reading.

"I thought I would start the day off on the right foot." Azula replied as she sat down.

"You should really be resting." Beng Fong replied as he went back to reading his letter.

Azula snorted. "I feel much better."

"Well you don't look it." Beng Fong muttered as he flipped the paper over to read the back.

Ming came out with a breakfast tray for Azula and in her haste she tipped the milk spilling it over the tray. Mings face went white in horror at her clumsiness, and Beng Fong clenched his jaw waiting for Azula to blow up. However Ming and Beng Fong looked on in shock as Azula calmly got up and began mopping up the spilled milk.

"I am sorry my Lady." Ming finally uttered as she quickly picked the tray up. "I'll bring you a clean tray."

"Accidents happen." Azula said calmly as she took her seat once more. She glanced at Beng Fong and smiled. "You should close your mouth if you don't want to catch anything."

Beng Fong shut his mouth gave her a weird smile and continued to read his letter as Azula ate her breakfast.

"What are we doing today?" Azula ventured to ask.

Beng Fong looked up at her. "We are doing nothing; I have a patient to see today and you will be resting."

Azula frowned in frustration at the tone of Beng Fong's voice and the irritated look he was giving her.

"May I come with you?" Azula asked.

"You never wanted to come with me before when I went into town to see a patient." Beng Fong said his eyebrows drawn down as he folded the letter. "What game are you playing Azula?"

"No game." Azula grounded out.

"The answer is still no." Beng Fong finally said as he got up. "I'll see you at dinner."

And with that he left.

"What are you staring at?" Azula snapped at Ming who was a little too slow clearing the dishes off the table.

"Nothing my Lady I…" Ming stuttered.

Sighing Azula reminder herself it wasn't Ming's fault. "Just go." Azula muttered with a wave of her hand. Taking the first step was much harder than it sounded.

………………..

Beng Fong had just finished with his patients in town and was looking forward to eating dinner and retiring for the evening. Opening the door to the summer house he was faced with Ming who was wringing her hands in worry.

"Good evening Ming." Beng Fong greeted as he set his bag down.

"Beng Fong, I fear there is something seriously wrong with Lady Azula." Ming stated as she took his day coat and hung it on the wall.

"What do you mean?" Beng Fong asked a worried edge coming over his voice.

"I mean, I think she knocked her head for she is acting…not herself." Ming said in a hushed whisper.

Beng Fong suppressed a sigh of irritation, tonight he really did not want to deal with Azula and whatever antics she was pulling.

"I'll handle it Ming." Beng Fong said softly as placed a hand on her shoulder. "Is dinner ready."

"Yes." Ming replied as she followed Beng Fong into the dining room.

Beng Fong stopped short in surprise, Azula was standing by the window in a dress, Ming gave Beng Fong an 'I told you so' look before entering the kitchen to bring out the meal.

"Your home." Azula said as she turned from the window. "I was watching for you."

Beng Fong wrinkled his brow in frustration as he got a good front view of her. She wore a sleeveless red dress with a blue dragon rising from the hem of the dress and wrapping around the back of her legs with the head lying against her abdomen. Her black hair was wrapped and twisted in coils secured at the top of her head with gold combs. For once in her life she looked like a true Princess of the Fire Nation. She even wore her family's royal medallion on a simple gold chain.

"What is the occasion?" Beng Fong asked as he held out a chair for her to sit in.

"No occasion I just decided to wear a dress." Azula said simply.

Beng Fong didn't buy it; he knew perfectly well she hated wearing dresses.

"How was your day?" Azula asked.

"It was fine." Beng Fong said warily. Azula had never shown any interest in how he spent his day. "How are you feeling?" He asked maybe he could get to the bottom of her behavior as of late.

"I'm fine." Azula said in surprise, than she smiled at Ming who set down a bowl of soup in front of her.

"You certainly look lovely." Beng Fong ventured.

"Thank you, Ming did my hair." Azula replied.

Ming hesitated in shock for a moment before placing the soup in front of Beng Fong also.

"She did such a good job I was thinking of obtaining her a position as a lady in waiting for the Fire Lady." Azula said as she took a bite of her soup.

Ming almost dropped the tea pot; Beng Fong set his soup spoon down and looked at Azula for a moment.

"That's most kind of you my Lady." Ming managed to say as she finished pouring the tea and hurried back into the kitchen.

They finished the rest of their dinner in silence.

"I am going to retire for the evening Azula, I suggest you do the same." Beng Fong said as he rose from his seat.

Azula's face frowned slightly before she nodded her head and watched Beng Fong leave.

Rolling her eyes Azula fisted her hands in frustration; he hadn't even complemented her on her behavior or asked what she had done that day. It had taken a lot of determination to wear the damn dress for the evening meal and even to go so far as complement a mere servant, it made her sick. Maybe being pleasant would become easier with time and practice.

..................

The next day Azula acted even more bizarre. Beng Fong was sitting on the deck watching some of the surfers on the beach when he spotted Azula coming around the house with paint brushes, easel, and canvas. He hid a smile as he watched Azula struggle to set up the easel. Once that was up she dropped several paints on the grass turning the green into bright reds and yellows. She was clearly trying to do some painting something she absolutely loathed.

"So what are you painting?" Beng Fong asked from behind her.

Turning Azula smiled in delight as she motioned with her paint brush spraying the canvas with yellow.

"oops." Azula muttered as she tried to wipe it off but only managed to smear it on more. "Damn it I ruined the whole painting."

"There wasn't much there to begin with." Beng Fong said suppressing a laugh as he looked at the jumbled mess of colors on the canvas.

Azula turned around and glared at him in contempt. "I made an honest attempt to paint this scene." Azula emphasised stabbing the paint brush in the direction of the ocean and beach.

"It was a good first try." Beng Fong said with a grin.

"A good first try? You mean I have to do it again?" Azula asked in pure horror.

"Well if you want to get good at something you have to practise." Beng Fong said with a smile.

The horror on her face was comical.

"Oh, you also got some red paint in your hair, and a little yellow on your nose." Beng Fong said with a smirk as he tapped her on the nose and walked away.

Azula stared after him in pure anger and frustration. Throwing her paint brush down in frustration she stomped her foot. Being a well-mannered, well-behaved, and accomplished lady was more work than she thought it would be. However, she wasn't giving up yet, tomorrow was another day, and had one last thing on her list to try.

......................

The following day Beng Fong stood there and watched in absolute shock as Azula walked outside on the veranda with a tray of tea. Azula was dressed in classic Fire Nation attire a red sleeveless dress a black scarf tied around her waist gold Fire Lilies adorned the top of her dress, her black hair was twisted and pinned atop her hair with small wisps that blew around her face. She was so serene as she served tea to the two ladies that were at the table.

"What is going on?" Beng Fong whispered as he grabbed Ming who was on her way with a tray of sandwiches.

"My Lady invited them for tea." Ming whispered.

"Please tell me that isn't Lady Ayame the wife of the famous soldier Kano second in command to Zhao?" Beng Fong said in fear.

"Yes and the other lady is.." Ming began.

"Lady Miyo the future wife of Shima the foreign expert." Beng Fong said into his hand. "Why wasn't I informed of this little party?"

"Apparently they are distant acquaintances and this was a quick stop on there way to the mainland. Lady Azula decided to host a little lunch." Ming said with a smile.

"Let me take the tray in." Beng Fong said taking the tray from Mings hands. "Good afternoon ladies."

"Beng Fong!" Lady Ayame said in a pleased voice. "The famous doctor and cousin to the Lady Ty Lee. It is an honor."

Setting the tray down Beng Fong took a seat and smiled. "The honor is mine to be in the presence of such lovely women as yourselves please continue with your conversation."

Azula smiled in pleasure at Beng Fong. "We were discussing where Miyo was going to have her wedding. I vote for Ember Island, right on the beach."

"I would love a beach wedding but I have to discuss it with Shima. I know that all he wants right now is some quiet time. He has been at war for such a long time I know he's tired." Miyo said as she took a sandwich.

Azula's eyes brightened at the word 'war' "Now where was Shima located during the war?"

"Shima was under Zhao's command, stationed in the Northern Water Tribe." Miyo shivered as she took a bite of her cucumber sandwich. "The worst thing was everyone that was under Zhao's command was shipped back to help rebuild the Northern Water Tribe."

"That must have been so demeaning to go back to the place they almost conquered." Azula said leaning forward in excitement. "How long did it take them to take down the Northern Water Tribe?"

Ayame and Miyo looked at Azula in surprise. Beng Fong cleared his voice to change the subject.

"How long are you Ladies staying?" Beng Fong said.

"Oh we have a ship leaving in an hour." Ayame said brightly as she brushed a piece of her red hair out of her eyes.

"So did Shima and Kano run into any war prisoners while they were rebuilding the city?" Azula asked in excitement.

"Well..." Ayame said hesitantly. "Kano did and said it was extremely uncomfortable."

"I bet." Azula said in glee.

Beng Fong shook his head at Azula trying to send a silent message to her to stop her conversation. Thankfully the rest of the lunches conversation was mostly about wedding plans. Beng Fong and Azula smiled and waved the women off to their ship.

"Azula we need to talk." Beng Fong finally said. It had been several days of weird behavior from Azula, and this tea party was the last straw.

Azula finally broke down covering her face with her hands.

"I can't do this anymore." She sobbed. "I can't be the perfect Lady, did you see what I did? I couldn't stop myself from asking about the war, when clearly I should have been more interested in a stupid wedding I care nothing about."

"Azula your trying to hard." Beng Fong.

"Please forgive me, I can't do this. This isn't me." Azula said passionately waving a hand at her attire than at the table set up with tea.

Beng Fong gently wiped the tears from her face. "Azula you don't have to change yourself."

"I can't be the perfect young Lady that Zuko, my Mother, and you want." Azula stuttered out.

"I don't want you to change yourself." Beng Fong.

"I tried, I really did Beng Fong but, its not me I can't be the person you want." Azula said in desperation.

"I want you just the way you are."

"I..." Azula finally stopped and looked at Beng Fong in surprise as his words sank in. "What did you say?"

"I want you just the way you are." Beng Fong said with a smile.

"Really?" Azula said with a shaky smile.

"Yes really." Beng Fong replied with that lopsided grin that made her heart flip flop.

Taking a deep breath Azula tried to calm herself as she spoke. "I have something I want to say to you."

Beng Fong smiled down at her. "Only if you have something pleasant to say."

Azula smiled at him in return. "I do have something pleasant to say."

"And what would that be?" Beng Fong teased as he brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Azula curled her fingers against his arm hesitating. She had never told anyone that she loved them, in her mind it was a sign of weakness to show feelings. Opening and closing her mouth several times she grew frustrated that she couldn't say the words.

"You look like a water fish with your mouth gaping open like that." Beng Fong said with a lopsided smirk.

Azula shut her mouth and narrowed her eyes in a glare; she opened her mouth to say something smart back put she found herself swept into his arms with his lips touching hers. Sighing she relaxed as he kissed her, a gentle pressure against her bottom lip made her moan as she opened her mouth accepting his tongue which swept across her teeth and back over her lip. Beng Fong pulled back and stared down at Azula's shocked face his eyes sparkling with mischief. Straightening herself up she pushed against his chest to get distance between them.

"Why did you do that?" Azula snapped her lips tingling from his touch her breath short.

"I was afraid you were going to let your mouth hang open again and I didn't want you to choke on a fly if it happened to fly in." Beng Fong said with a wink as he closed the distance between them once more.

"Stop distracting me I really have something to say to you." Azula snapped.

"Ok I'm really listening now." Beng Fong said with mock seriousness as he pulled Azula tighter to him, his lips in a fake frown.

Azula opened her mouth again to begin telling Beng Fong that she loved him when he kissed her again this time on her neck, his lips firm and warm against her bare skin. The shock of it made her hiss out in surprise. Suddenly she realized Beng Fong was teasing her, and that he already knew what she wanted to say.

"I love you." Azula finally managed to say. The words sounded foreign and unreal in her ears as if she hadn't really said those three words.

Beng Fong pulled back from her and stared into her eyes. "I know you do." Was his simple reply.

"That was the hardest thing I have ever done." Azula whispered into her hand, she looked away from him for a moment afraid to look at him.

"Loving me is hard?" Beng Fong asked his eyebrow rose in question as he took her hand in his.

"Loving you is easy it's admitting it to myself that is hard." Azula said with a shake of her head than she gave a sad smile. "I think loving me is hard."

"You are very easy to love Azula, if only you would let me." Beng Fong said with a smile.

Gulping Azula shook her head yes not able to talk as she stared into his eyes.

"Is that a 'yes I accept your love' or 'no get away don't touch me again'." Beng Fong teased.

"It's a defiant yes." Azula replied with a smile, that quickly faded. "I am banished from the main land though."

"We both are." Beng Fong said as he kissed her hand.

"And you don't mind?" Azula asked trying to concentrate as his lips started running up her arm.

"Not in the least. With you beside me I couldn't ask for anything else." Beng Fong said as he rested his forehead against Azulas.

For once Azula let everything go and fell into Beng Fong's arms letting him hold her.


	32. Girl or Boy

_You guys are great thank you for so many reviews. Sad to say I am almost done with this story._

"Please." Mai said simple as she stirred her tea with a chop stick.

"No." Zuko replied back in shock. "You're just now recovering from a horrible attack."

"I'm fine." Mai said with a weary sigh. "I'm tired of you tip toeing around me like I'll break or something."

"I almost lost you." Zuko said softly. "And Katara said…"

Ma slammed her hand on the table and raised slowly piercing Zuko with her honey colored eyes. "I am tired of hearing Katara said this, Katara recommended that, drink this Katara said to, and no you can't do that Katara said to…"

"Ok, Ok I get the picture." Zuko interrupted standing up, holding his palms up in submission. "I just…"

"I know….I know." Mai said softly. "You care for me."

Zuko laughed as he took Mai in his arms holding her close. "No, I love you."

Mai smiled against his neck, letting her lips brush against his pulse. She felt him tense and she placed a kiss on his neck.

"Mai." Zuko said in warning.

"Zuko." Mai taunted him back with a roll of her eyes. Her hands had already unlaced his front robe showing his smooth chest, her fingertips splayed across his naked skin. "I haven't felt your touch in a long, long time."

Zuko smiled down at his wife, his eyes warming with the sight of her.

"Before we begin, my beautiful charming wife." Zuko said as he maneuvered Mai toward the bed. "You can tell me where you went with the royal ship when I went sailing."

Mai's eyes widened slightly before she smiled seductively and ran a finger down his chest.

"I just went for a pleasure cruise." Mai smiled sweetly.

"A pleasure cruise around Ember Island." Zuko said with a smug smile.

"How did you know?" Mai asked in shock as Zuko gently pushed her on the bed.

"Beng Fong sent a letter." Zuko said kneeling in front of Mai on the bed and kissing her jaw.

"You're not angry?" Mai asked softly shivering under his kisses.

"I am more amazed by your forgiveness and generosity, than anything else." Zuko said honestly.

"I am just looking out for our family." Mai said smiling.

"Which would be me and you." Zuko said as he began unlacing the front of her dress.

"You, myself, and our child." Mai replied.

Zuko's hands stilled and he looked at Mai in shock.

"Your…I mean we." Zuko stuttered.

"Yes." Mai said breathing slightly heavy as she clutched Zuko's hand and laid it on her abdomen.

"A child, our child." Zuko whispered as he curled his fingers against her stomach in pure wonder. "I can't believe it our first child."

"Yes, and that's why I want this rift between Azula gone because I want our child to grow up with grandmothers, uncles, and an aunt." Mai said with feeling.

Smiling at Mai's strong words Zuko gently laid his head against her stomach, pushing her on her back.

"Oh Zuko you can't hear the heart beat yet." Mai giggled as she rolled her eyes.

"You know it won't be easy." Zuko said as he finished unlacing her dress so he could lay his ear against her bar skin.

"Nothing in our life together has been easy." Mai whispered as she ran her fingers through Zuko's hair. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I am not going to say I like this idea Mai." Zuko said against her skin. "But I will try for the sake of you and our child. Give me time?"

"We have all the time in the world." Mai said wrapping her arms around Zuko and kissing him soundly on the lips.

"You have made me the happiest man in this Nation." Zuko said against her lips as they lost themselves in each others embrace.

..........................

Boy or girl?" Mai whispered against Zuko's lips. Mai was on her side the red silk bed sheet tangled like usual around her slim legs, her black hair spread across Zuko's arm.

Zuko smiled as he pulled back and looked at Mai. His eyes soft and hazy from their love making just moments ago. "Thats easy I want a girl."

"Really, you want a girl?" Mai asked as she ran her hand over Zuko's bare chest. Marveling at how much she loved this man.

"Yes I want a girl, just like her mother." Zuko whispered as he wrapped an arm around his wife bringing her closer.

"I want a boy." Mai said softly as she rested her forehead against his.

"What about a name." Zuko asked as he ran his fingertips across her face, and into her long black hair letting the strands slide through his fingers.

"mmm…" Mai mussed as she leaned into his hand. "If it's a girl I want to name her Vienna a boy… I think Lee would be appropriate." Mai said with a smile.

"Very funny." Zuko said with a grin.

"Lee has been a very big part of our life together it's only proper we name a child after him." Mai said with mock seriousness.

"You're not going to forget that are you?" Zuko said with a smile.

"Never." Mai said kissing him on the nose.

"Mai if our first born is a boy I want to give him a family name. Our son will be ruler of this nation and all past rulers have had old family names or at least part of a name." Zuko said seriously his eyes intent on Mai, hoping she understood what he was requesting.

"So you want to name our son after your Father or Grandfather?" Mai asked her eyebrows lowered in confusion.

"I don't claim Ozai as my Father." Zuko quickly said. "So you should stop referring to him as such, and no I would never name any of our children after Ozai or my Grandfather or Great Grandfather. I want to name our first born son Lu Ten."

Mai was speechless at Zuko's words smiling she gently wiped a tear from Zuko's face, and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Lu Ten is a perfect name." Mai replied softly.

"Do you think Uncle would mind?" Zuko asked.

"I think Iroh would be very happy that his sons name will live on." Mai said simply.

"I hope it's a boy." Zuko said.

"I do too." Mai said snuggling into Zuko's embrace.

They lay in each other's arms whispering softly of their future together. Making plans for the prosperity of their Nation and for their family until sleep finally took them.


	33. Family Together

"Strange behavior, signs of confusion, and moments of kindness." Zuko read the letter out loud to Mai.

"Well that is good news." Mai said as she continued arranging the flowers Tom Tom had picked for her in a vase.

"Like I care." Zuko said with a sneer. "I told Beng Fong only to inform me if there was something different in her behavior."

"And he did." Mai replied as she cut the stem off a fire rose. "Have you ever known Azula to show kindness before?"

Zuko growled deep in the back of his throat.

"I heard that." Mai replied as she lifted the pitcher of water and poured it into the vase.

Zuko threw a glare at Mai.

"I saw that." Mai said calmly as she arranged the roses in the vase.

"Wow Mai what do you have, eyes behind your back?" Zuko asked in awe.

"I am just practicing for when we have our child." Mai said with a smile as she turned to face Zuko. "Now what is troubling you?"

"I was hoping now that our guests had left I would have some time alone with you."

"You do remember what we talked about last night?" Mai asked.

Zuko's eye softened as he recalled their night of love making, soft whispers, and the wonderful news of a child on the way.

"I do." Zuko whispered as he held his arms out for Mai, who readily entered his warm embrace.

"Then you remember agreeing to heal the rift between your sister and yourself." Mai said as she interlaced her fingers together behind his back and tipped her head back to smile up at him.

"You can hardly expect me to remember any promises I made last night. I was in the throes of passion I would have promised you the moon on a silver platter." Zuko said with a sexy smirk as he dipped his head down to kiss Mai.

"Stop right there." Mai said firmly her fingertips pressed against Zuko's firm lips.

Zuko groaned against her fingertips. "What?" Zuko mumbled.

"Think of our child Zuko. I refuse to have your sister grow more and more resentful toward us and take it out on our children."

Zuko's eyebrows drew down. "I won't let that happen." Zuko growled as he squeezed Mai closer to him burying his face in the side of her neck. "Don't even say such a thing.'

"Then stop being stubborn and let's fix this." Mai protested.

"Fine." Zuko grumbled against her neck, his breathe tickling her bare skin. "We need to see my Mother anyway, and tell her she will be a grandmother soon."

"I think she'll like that." Mai sighed contently in Zuko's arms. "I could stay like this forever."

"Me too." Zuko said as he finally loosened his arms letting Mai go.

"I'll send a letter to Beng Fong announcing our intent to visit." Mai said as she headed out to write the letter.

………………….

"What is taking them so long?" Azula complained as she paced in front of her mother.

"Just relax." Ursa said calmly as she continued running her paint brush across the canvas.

"How can you be so calm?" Azula said pacing once more across the floor to the window.

"Zuko's letter said they have good news." Ursa said with a smile as she tapped the handle of the brush against her chin pondering what color to choose next.

"That doesn't mean anything to me; good news to you means bad news to me." Azula said pacing once more.

"How are the most beautiful women in my life doing?" Beng Fong's voice rang.

"You incorrigible flirt." Ursa lectured as she dipped her paint brush and continued to paint ignoring Beng Fongs sexy smile.

"That painting is really coming along, you really did a wonderful job on the colors of the morning sun rise." Beng Fong praised as he glanced over Ursa's shoulder.

"Oh sure complement my Mothers painting skills and make fun of mine." Azula snapped in anger.

Beng Fong laughed softly at Azula's anger.

"This isn't a laughing matter." Azula growled. "In a few minutes I could be facing a death sentence."

"I thought we were talking about painting?."

"This is about how my fate lies in the hands of my Brother, who we all know hates me." Azula explained, her voice raising with passion and fear.

"The letter said good news." Beng Fong said with a smile as he walked over to Azula.

"Good news to Zuko is a death sentence for me." Azula whined than her eyes widened. "Oh gods, do you hear me Beng Fong, I'm whining like a helpless little girl."

Beng Fong's head fell back and he let his deep rich laughter fill the room before he swept Azula into his arms and kissed her soundly. He pulled his head back and stared into her golden eyes and smiled down at her.

"You are anything but a helpless little girl." Beng Fong whispered his lips a mere inch from hers. "You are a girl I can attest to that, but helpless you have never been, and never will be."

Azula felt her lips pull into a smile as she swept her fingers across his jaw to rest on the side of his neck. "You will be here besides me when they arrive?"

"I won't leave your side." Beng Fong whispered back.

"Their here." Ursa announced as she set her paint brush down and walked out onto the porch.

"Oh no." Azula whispered her eyes widened.

"Come this isn't going to be as bad as you think." Beng Fong whispered as he took Azula's hand and led her to the porch.

Azula's eyes landed on the small party that was approaching. The sound of Zuko's deep voice sent chills of fear down her spine, and the sweat laughter of Mai sent apprehension through Azula's chest. They looked extremely happy and content as they walked up to the house hand in hand.

"Zuko." Ursa's said as she came down the stairs and enveloped her son in a big hug, than swept an arm out for Mai.

"Mother you're looking well." Zuko said kissing the side of her face.

"I have always been fine, but I am very happy to see that Mai is on her feet again." Ursa said as she lead the small group up to the porch.

Azula felt her knees tremble as Zuko stood tall in front of her with Mai looking every bit like a Fire Lady. Dipping her head down she sank into a curtsey small.

"Zuko, it is good to see you." Azula said softly.

Zuko looked a little shocked as he gazed at his sister. "You look well I trust you have recovered."

"I have, thanks to Mai who sent a healer." Azula ventured to say.

Zuko's brows went down as he turned to look at Mai. "I heard what she did, against my wishes."

"Oh Zuko." Mai said placing her hand in his her voice made a clucking sound. "This is a happy occasion do not make it bitter with the past."

Azula watched her brothers face, and let out a breathe of relief when his face broke into a smile as he gazed at Mai and then ushered everyone to sit down.

"I want to share something with…my family." Zuko said as he turned his gaze on Azula.

Azula bit her bottom lip in worry, did he mean he wanted her to leave and just tell their mother, standing up Azula stood there drawing attention from everyone. "Umm I can leave."

"You are family, are you not?" Zuko asked his eyes holding hers until she sat back down, he than continued. "We can not stay long as we have other arrangements but we have some news." Zuko said with excitement breaking through his voice as he looked at Mai with a smile. "Mai and myself… we are going to have.."

"A baby." Mai finished her excitement evident on her face.

Ursa let out a cry of excitement as she rushed to hug Mai a second time than her son. Azula sat stunned, a slow feeling of relief ran through her, Mai and Zuko were going to have a child, an heir to the thrown pushing Azula further back from every ruling. Zuko had come to share this news with family and by his that simple statement he had said she was his family as well.

"Azula?" Beng Fong gently nudged her from her thoughts. "They asked you a question."

"Sorry what?" Azula asked as she noticed Mai and Zuko looking at her.

"We asked if you would like to be part of this family, Azula." Mai said gently.

"This is a new beginning." Zuko stated his eyes never leaving Azulas face. "This child will be a new start for the Fire Nation and I would hope a new start for us."

Azula felt the tears burning against her eyes, at Zuko's words; he was giving her a second chance. "I would be honored to be part of your child's life."

Mai smiled with pleasure, Ursa's eyes were sparkling with unshed tears, and Zuko's mannerism relaxed visibly. The rest of the visit was spent in pleasant conversation of which Azula thoroughly found herself enjoying. As it grew late Zuko and Mai announced they would leave. Ursa and Azula quickly announced they would walk with Mai back to the ship Beng Fong walked beside Zuko lagging behind Ursa and Mai.

"I have a request for you Beng Fong." Zuko said softly.

"Anything Fire Lord." Beng Fong said quickly.

"When the time comes I would like for you to deliver the child." Zuko said.

"I will be there." Beng Fong replied easily.

"Let us also speak on the matter of Azula." Zuko said quickly. "Although I still do not trust her, my wife wants this rift to be healed. At this point in time she is still not allowed at the Palace. In time I might lift this banishment but at the moment I need time."

Beng Fong was silent as he pondered Zuko's words.

"I see that it is unfair to sentence you, when she appears to be doing well." Zuko continued. "You are here by released from your duty toward her."

"I am grateful for your kindness Fire Lord, especially when my behavior the last time we spoke was disrespectful."

"As I recall I was pretty distraught myself, and if my memory recalls you spoke of love for my sister."

"I still love her, and that brings me to my request of you Fire Lord."

"You are most daring to request something from the Fire Lord."

"I believe there are moments in life when it is worth risking everything for a chance at happiness." Beng Fong said with feeling.

"I know the feeling." Zuko said as his eyes landed on his wife's form in front of them. "Continue."

"I request your permission to court your sister." Beng Fong finally said.

Zuko's lips twitched into a smile. "Permission granted, I believe you might be the only man in this Nation that does not fear her, and can handle her passionate personality."

"Thank you." Beng Fong said with much gratitude.

They finally reached the ship of which Mai had boarded waiting patiently for Zuko to follow. Zuko hugged his mother one last time and dismissed Beng Fong and his mother with a wave of his hand.

"I would like a moment to talk with Azula." Zuko said firmly.

Azula shifted from one foot to the next.

"Do not look so anxious, do you fear my wrath?" Zuko asked a smirk on his face.

Azula glared at Zuko. "I have never feared you."

Zuko laughed. "You lie I can see it in your eyes that your scared. By right you should be, I have much power over your life, as you finally realized."

"I know." Azula said her voice dropping low. "I also realized something Zuko."

"And what would that be?"

"That I love my life, that I want to be part of this family, and that I love…" Azula couldn't finish her sentence.

"Beng Fong." Zuko finished.

Azula thrust her chin out and nodded her head. "I do, I love him, and I want to try to be a good person one that deserves his love in return."

"I admire you for that Azula, I have always admired your determination, your skill, and your passion." Zuko commented. "I do not hate you, I hate those who have pushed you into what you have become."

Azula felt her shoulders sag. "I am just as much to blame as our Father."

Zuko's eyes narrowed. "He is not my Father, and never will I call him that again. However, I still call you my sister, and I give you this second chance at a normal life. Please don't make me regret my decision."

Azula lifted her head to look at Zuko. "Thank you." she whispered as she took a step toward him, trying to decide if she should hug him or not, if it was too soon, but he surprised her by opening his arms. Azula rushed into his embrace hugging her brother back in relief.

"I love you Azula." Zuko said softly against her hair.

"I love you too Zuko." Azula said pulling back.

Zuko smiled as he let her go and walked onto his ship. Azula stood there watching the ship leave the dock, two strong arms wrapped around her and she leaned against Beng Fongs strong body.

"I think Zuko will forgive me in time." Azula said softly.

"I love you." Beng Fong whispered against her neck.

"I love you too." Azula said with a smile as she turned in his arms and kissed his cheek. "You do realize life with me won't be easy."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Beng Fong said as they walked back to the summer house hand in hand.

…………………………

"Thank you." Mai said as she wrapped her arms around Zuko.

"Your welcome." Zuko said softly as they watched Ember Island fade away.

"Now we can truly begin anew." Mai said with a smile.

"I love you." Zuko said as he kissed Mai.

"I love you too." Mai said easily.

"You know life with me isn't going to be easy." Zuko said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Mai replied confidently.

"Raising children isn't easily either." Zuko replied with a grin.

"Our parents survived and I am confident we will too. Besides if we get irritated with the kids we can send them to Azula."

Zuko's face turned white.

"I'm kidding." Mai said with a gentle laugh.

"I love you." Zuko said again.

"You already said that." Mai laughed.

"I did?" Zuko said with a silly smile. "Than let me show you."

Zuko swept Mai into his arms and carried her below deck, the sound of their laughter floated in the still evening breeze.


	34. Epilogue

Epilogue

Thus ends this story. Mai and Zuko did have a son and named him Lu Ten. Of course Lu Ten was a favorite of Irohs and spent much time with the older veteran. Five years later Mai gave birth to twins a girl they named Vienna who had great skill with Fire Bending and a boy they named Lee who they found out had no Fire Bending skill at all. Zuko found great joy in teaching Lee the use of broad sword and the twin swords that Zuko used himself when he was younger. Zuko's and Mai's life togther was like any other married couples there were great joys, sorrows, fights, and passionate love. This isn't a happy ever after because the adventure continues when children come along, but thats another story.

Azula and Beng Fong married shortly after the birth of Mai and Zuko's first child. Azula and Beng Fong had one child a boy they named Fang. To Azula's great disappointment Fang wasn't a great Fire Bender, instead he took after Beng Fong in being a healer. As time went by Zuko lifted the banishment on Azula but Azula refused to move back to the Palace and opted to stay on Ember Island.

Ozai died a few years after the birth of the twins. Zuko still refused to call him his Father and never made it to the death bed. Ursa stayed by Ozai's side till is dying breath, just in time to hear Ozai beg for his son's forgiveness. After hearing that Ozai had died Zuko did hold a royal funeral and he did attend along with his wife and children, Ursa, Azula, Beng Fong, and Iroh.

Ty Lee and Zhao had many ups and downs but their story has not yet been told and will be in 'Marriage of Bitterness.'

_The end. Makes me sad but I had to end it some where. Please rate me from 1 bad and 5 good. Again Thank you for staying with me on this story for so long I enjoyed everyones reviews._


End file.
